Survivors
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Vegeta and Goku were not the last surviving full blood saiyans. This story occurs in a different section of space than Dragonball and z events, but I tried to include movie villains and tv specials that were considered non canon. This story intends to include them and explain why we don't see them in Cannon. I tried to include how saiyans live, but I'm not good at it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball Z Characters everything else is from me.

* * *

Survivors

On planet Vegeta an infiltrator baby with dark brown eyes and hair that sticks out wildly in all directions, is in its pod with her parents talking to the 5 year old girl, wearing Classic Armour 2 shoulder pads and had a black chest, purple mid section , 3 purple leg pads one for each leg and one for the groin, she wore gauntlets and boots similar to Raditz only with purple and black, she also wore purple battle pants .

"Radita remember everything I taught you all the energy blasts and energy sensing, hiding energy as well as flying remember everything and practice it, get as strong as you can use whatever you can find to get stronger. Remember the story I told you about how I was weak below the lowest class saiyan and I taught myself techniques to survive the wrath of the higher saiyans. Train every day get stronger and practice your forms. See you when you get back."

The mother then said" Radita don't do anything rash if some one is too strong, hide your energy and get out of there I don't want you die."

They closed the pod and told the technician that they were ready the pod then launched for planet Teraria.

Radita felt woozy as the sleeping gas filled the pod then she felt asleep.

She woke up and below her was the planet she was supposed to purge, she never understood why saiyans got rid of all the aliens, they could give them money whenever they wanted, they were saiyans the strongest race in the Universe as King Vegeta kept saying in his yearly speech. They could conquer the planets and continuously make money from them instead of just selling the empty planet.

That is it she decided, she would conquer this planet then talk to the King about changing the business practice, after she got as strong as she could before her next growth spurt.

The pod crash landed on the planet like a meteor and created a crater.

She opened the door of the pod and got out , she looked at her soon to be conquered planet it was beautiful, the sky was blue, the grass was green completely different from the almost desert planet of Vegeta, however the gravity was pitiful, just to maintain her current strength she would have to make weights that would feel like the weight she felt at home.

So Radita first went looking for something to eat. She soon found a large animal killed it by crushing its head then grabbed a sharp rock and carefully separated the hide from the meat, she also cut the muscles up and removed the sinew from them to use as stitching. She then stretched the hide out then made a fire and slowly cooked the meat.

After she finished cooking and eating the meat, the hide was tanned and ready for use. She took the tanned hide, the sinew and the sharp rock then flew and looked around for the heaviest rocks around the planet.

While she was looking around she noticed that this world was fairly advanced they had floating vehicles and really tall buildings. She eventually found what she was looking for on a mountain range. She would remember this place for later. She then made weights to put on her wrists, ankles and chest. After she put them on she felt the same weight as she did back home.

She took the left over sinew and hide as well as the sharp rock, flew back to her pod and put them in her bag that was in there. She then started training practicing all her skills until she was too tired to continue then she fell asleep.

She trained like this for a month but found that she had not increased her power, although she had perfected her skills. She thought to herself that now she needed to increase the weight, if she wanted to increase her power so she got the left over hide and sinew as well as the rock and built heavier weights, these ones will be double the weights she was currently wearing.

After she was back at her pod wearing her new weights it took her many times longer than it did after she took off her old weights then went to the mountain range to make the new weights.

She hunted and trained everyday until she got used to the weights then she would make weights that were three times heavier than the first weights. She trained like this for a year until she got used to 10 times the original weights.

She then took off the weights and now felt like she was weightless. She flew around and looked for military bases she then found one.

" I Radita claim ownership of this planet, those who want to live will join me the rest will die."

Soldiers piled out of the building and fired their guns. Radita attacked back and quickly killed most of them" do you surrender?"

The remaining soldiers dropped their weapons and put their hands up.

"Will you join me?"

The surviving soldiers "Yes"

Radita"where is the closest treasury those in my army will be paid accordingly."

They then told her where the most impregnable treasury was held.

She took control of it in a minute.

She then paid her new soldiers with an ounce of gold each for the week.

She then went to every military base and did the same thing wiping out most of the soldiers then employing the rest. In the end she had a few generals under her command and 3 million military personnel. She now had full control of the planet. She then asked a General where the research and developments were then took her ship there as well as some emergency rations she had in her bag that could 1 bar could fill her up for 1 meal. She told the team to install a gravity simulator that could do 1000 times this worlds gravity and for them to replicate the emergency rations as well as boost the speed of her ship and make it so the ship can expand so that she could train in it. She had literally taken over the planet in a fortnight.

After about 4 years all that was done, except the best they could currently do was 100 times their own gravity.

Then a call on her pod came" All saiyans are to return to planet Vegeta."

Radita "oh right I forgot that I had to convince the King to conquer planets instead of purging them."

Radita got in her new pod then blasted off it. She then activated the expanding feature turned on the gravity to its max, it felt exactly like the maximum weights that she made and got used to. She then put on the first set of weights she made and trained during her entire flight. With the upgraded engines the entire trip only took one day. Once Planet Vegeta was in sight and the ship moved to land she deactivated the expanding feature as well as the 10 times her home planets gravity.

Landing on one of the specially designed landing pads, she got out" this is my pod no one is to touch it or remove it from here on pain of me breaking your bones." The technicians and nearby soldiers laughed, Radita determined to prove her point felt for the strongest soldier and knocked him out in three punches shutting everyone up. Radita" that is what will happen if you touch my pod."

One of the soldiers checked his scouter" how no child should have a power of 3000 how?"

Radita "I trained till I couldn't move everyday, I'm sure that with the training I did anyone can be 10 times stronger than they are now."

Then she just flew off towards the low class district.

One of the saiyan soldiers "what pultry training did this I don't believe it."

Radita then flew straight to her parents house towards the Low class district. "Hey mom, dad I'm back."

She then heard "Tato open the door our child is out there."

"Yes Cassa"

The door opens and Radita is standing in front of her is her mother and father

Cassa "honey I'm glad your back what took you so long the others came back after a few months you had me really worried."

Radita"sorry but first I made training weights and then kept increasing the weight until I became ten times stronger then instead of purging the planet I took it over, I'm going to convince the King to stop purging planets and start conquering them it is way more profitable."

Tato "not like that you lower your power level you could get killed"

Radita "killed ha those measly guards at the landing pad were nothing they don't even train I beat one up in three moves it was ridiculous."

Cassa "what you did what oh god what do we do now the King will hear of this he could see you as a threat and execute you himself."

Radita "in his speeches every year before I was sent off, I was made to listen to them he always says that we are the strongest race, well not if we don't train. I'm going to organise a meeting with the King and sort this out."

Radita then left her speechless parents and went to the King's palace to organize a meeting.

She then got to the front and there were two guards, next to them was an old lady in a windowed box.

"Hello how can I help you"

Radita "hello how are you"

"Good"

Radita "my name is Radita daughter of Tato and Cassa and I would like to speak to the King about how we purge worlds instead of conquering them and how most saiyans don't seem to train, when will he be available?"

"Interesting first day back and a few years late. I see from my information that you are the daughter of Corporal Tato and already causing trouble, well the King won't be available for at least two months. Does the Friday the 20th of 5th month sound fine at 9 o clock sound good?"

Radita borrowed a pen and paper and wrote it down.

" that is perfect."

On her way back home she saw a poster advertising a fighting tournament at a school she took note that it was occurring tomorrow as well as the location and starting time.

When she got home.

Tato "I asked around and found the two guards and smoothed things over I had served with them at some point in time but now I'm basically broke hopefully they will not tell the King of your power "

Radita "there is a tournament for kids tomorrow I'm going to win it there apparently is some money up for grabs."

Tato" do you know the word subtle you winning it so easily will cause problems."

Radita"I don't care I EARNED my power so I do what I want with it, I wasn't asking I was telling you what I will be doing tomorrow."

She then went to her room and slept on the floor the bed was too small.

The next day she went straight to register for the tournament and had an emergency bar for breakfast. Her parents followed her and decided to watch their daughter fight and see how she improved her skills.

She registered and was given a number. She looked around and found a group of three saiyans about her age 2 boys and one girl. They all wore classic saiyan armour with black chest plates gauntlets and boots like Raditz. They were clearly wearing the cheapest armour like her, they were low class as well.

Radita"hey how you doing I'm Radita"

They all turned round then the girl said " hi I'm Karotta you entered into the tournament " she was a nose taller and her shoulders were wider than Radita she had red hair and pupils. Her hair was longer than Radita's reaching her shoulders similar to the way Raditz hair is like. She wore combat pants except one of her legs was covered with armor, all the colored parts such as the guards were all hot pink.

Radita "yeah and I'm going to win it.

Karotta "don't be so sure there are the children of the elites participating and they always win."

Radita "tell me did they train until they couldn't move anymore or broke their bones because I did that for pretty much 5 years straight as if my life was on the line."

One of the boys looked at her" are you nuts? Why go through all that pain and torture for a few measly power points it's self destroying plus the elites are born with higher power levels we can never catch up."

Radita " I wouldn't be too sure, we will see what will happen in the tournament and any way what's your names.?"

"I'm Cassavo and my best mate here is Turnis. This girl here is Karotta she kinda has a thing for Turnis." Radita only made it to his chest, his eyes were black as was his porcupine like hair. He was the largest of all the group, he was the tallest and had the biggest shoulders. He wore dark blue on his guards Radita noticed herself looking at him up and down, then saw him looking at her the same way she blushed. He just smiled.

Turnis was taller than Karrotta but had slimmer arms he looked wiry yet still powerful like Bruce Lee. His black hair was mostly spiking towards the front pointing up. He had black pupils. His guards were yellow.

Karotta"hey" as she blushed.

Radita "did you all enter?"

Cassavo "yeah we just entered we've never seen you before how come?"

Radita"I arrived yesterday."

Cassavo"what it took you years to complete your purge?, man you are going to get creamed out there."

Radita "oh no it only took a fortnight to conquer the planet and any way I spent the rest of my time training and the natives improved my pod so it is faster and I can train in it."

Cassavo "what do you mean they modified your pod? What you left some alive? Frieza won't be happy and the King will be furious."

Radita "who is this Frieza and why would the King be furious?"

Turnis"the King takes orders from Frieza"

Radita" that's rich the King is supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe he would never take orders from anyone."

Turnis "how can you be so clueless? Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe, the King long ago made a deal with Frieza that we purge planets for him, people die when Frieza doesn't get what he wants."

Radita "well I'll just have to bring it up with the King when I have an appointment with him in two months."

Karotta" how and why did you get an appointment with the King?"

Radita" I want to change the way we do things we should all be allowed to train as strong as we can get and conquering planets is more profitable, I looked at what my planet would have sold for and the money I get per year is more than my total commission."

Karotta" you are too head strong your like a force of nature that can't be stopped looks like you will have to learn the hard way. I just hope that you survive your meeting with the King."

Radita "Cassavo how does this tournament work exactly? This is my first one."

Cassavo" first they give you a number then you get put randomly into divisions where you have to beat everyone in your division, once you complete that the winners fight each other in the real tournament which is set up like a triangle. Where first the division winners fight each other then the winners fight in the quarterfinals, then those winners fight in the semi finals and finally it is reduced to just two fighters in the final, the winner is Crowned Champion and they get a huge prize pool."

Radita "well then I'll just have to beat everyone, if I come against any of you I will not hold back and neither should you. If I beat you I want to defeat you at your best."

All three saiyans" oh we will beat you."

All of them laughed together.

Then Radita's number was called over the PA system for the preliminary round.

She walked to the arena and across from her was a bulky boy around her age, she smiled thinking she would get a challenge maybe.

The bell rung and Radita sprung forward and punched at a quarter of her strength in his stomach to her surprise the boy was knocked out of the ring and was knocked out, his head hitting the wall. Shocked and horrified that she had killed him she felt for his energy it was barely hanging on and his heart had stopped she quickly flew to his side and immediately tried CPR to restart his heart she then felt his energy and heart both were in a better condition. He was quickly taken to the med-bay via stretcher.

The rest of the contestants in her division left the competition. There were mutterings of a super saiyan in the flesh among the crowd.

After her match she returned to her friends who were in utter shock

Turnis "how how are you so strong?"

Radita" I trained for years using weights that I wore most of the time and when I got used to them, I made heavier ones till I got used to them.I continued this until I couldn't make anything heavier as they were starting to get too bulky and less flexible."

Karrotta "you are a super saiyan admit it no saiyan can get that strong with mere training."

Radita" I don't know what the fuck a super saiyan is I just fucking trained till I dropped everyday, you all can become this strong if you wear weighted bands while training."

Cassavo" this is not going to be much of a competition even the elites are nowhere near that strength, you just beat one and he was the second strongest of the elite the strongest being the prince."

Radita and her friends made it to the quarter finals Radita and Cassavo made it to the semi finals, then in the championship battle Radita went against another elite the fight was quick she felt for his power then adjusted her power to only be slightly stronger than the elite then she knocked him out with one punch.

She then was called to the podium. " what is your name champion and what House do you hail from elite?"

Radita "I am Radita, Daughter of Corporal Tato and Cassa of the low class district." She says loudly and proudly. The crowd gasped "no low class can be stronger than an elite warrior" one of the spectators proclaimed.

Radita" wear weights when you train till you get used to them, then once used to them get heavier weights and repeat the process till you can't anymore. This is what I did, I am not, what did you call it, super saiyan. I just trained hard."

She then stepped up to the podium and received the solid gold medal around her neck and a check worth thousands of saiyan credits.

Her photo was taken then she walked to her friends.

Cassavo" was that really true are you really from the low class district like us and did you really train like that."

Radita" Yes I just told everyone, the King keeps saying in his yearly speeches that the saiyans are the strongest race, yet he being the strongest of us all has to kneel, that's right our strongest has to kneel before Frieza, you told me your self. He should train get stronger and kill the bastard then we will truly be the strongest race in the universe."

Turnis"don't speak like that you could get arrested."

Radita " why would the King find offence to that? I thought that is why we pay taxes to him so he can train himself and all those in his army so they can take out every threat and Frieza is a threat."

Karrotta "there is no changing your mind once you decide on something I see, as I said I hope you survive meeting the King."

Karotta "hey let's go to the mall Radita wanna come with."

Radita "sure."

Her parents then rushed up to her with her mother hugging her."I am so proud of you, afraid for your safety but proud, what were you thinking we have to get you off planet now before the King sees you as a threat and kills you."

Radita"why would I be a threat I am loyal to the King I would fight and die by his side in battle with no regrets so again why would I be a threat."

Tato "because of your strength you are 100 times stronger than you should be for your class and age he would think that you would train in secret and usurp his throne."

Radita "usurp his throne why would I want to do that if he didn't know how to get stronger. He will when I meet with him. Then give him five years I bet with my training he could crush Frieza."

Cassa" that not the point you are already nearly a third of his power and you are not even old enough to safely breed yet."

Radita" what he is only around 10000 that is pitiful I always thought the King was at least 100 000."

Tato "when you meet the King don't bring up power levels just tell him the training required like you did with the croud."

Radita " thanks Mom, Dad, I gotta go to the mall with my friends. I'm going to show them the equipment they need."

They then all headed to the mall for some food and shopping for training weights to be modified for wearing. They then separated and went to their respective homes.

When Radita came back home she found her parents had taken her custom pod and prepared it for launch. They were standing right next to it.

Radita"I am not leaving, if I die in front if the King then as a race we will all die to this Frieza and we will deserve it, because we were too weak and too full of bullshit to train to get stronger. I will not flee I will deal with this head on."

She then stayed in the house for about a week when the Frieza army ships that were stationed on planet Vegeta were slowly leaving one by one and not being replaced by others.

Radita was play fighting with Cassavo practicing dodging and skills both were wearing their heaviest weight, when they started seeing a ship in the distance take off. She had already taught all of them to train with weights as well as sense energy and control energy better over the past week.

She noticed 2 ships one after another leaving in quick succession with each other.

Radita "is this normal."

Cassavo" no normally when one leaves there is one that replaces it."

Radita "something feels fishy plus I just got an idea, let's get Turnis and Karrotta we are going to have the best battle ever."

Cassavo"you thinking of a battle royal?"

Radita "you will see. "

Cassavo "well whatever it is with that look it will be exiting."

They then went to Turnis's house to his room then knocked on his room.

Radita sensing two energies inside smiled then,

"Karotta Turnis stop kissing and get out here we have a massive fight ahead of us."

After some scuffling was heard inside, Turnis opened the door "what now I thought this was my relaxation day."

Radita"something's come up we have to move quickly now both of you get off your ass and follow."

Both Turnis and Karrotta left the room and followed Radita. Radita felt the energies of where the ships where departing and she only felt 20 energies clustered in one place at the major space port.

Radita"Hurry or we will miss it."

She then flew as fast as she could leaving her friends behind to catch up.

When she landed she reduced her power level as she could now increase her power to whatever she wanted in a split second for attacks, so that the enemy who used scouters could not detect her. There was a small Saucer Cruiser ship owned by what the Frieza army was actually called the Planet Trade Organisation or PTO as everyone else seemed to call them as Radita found out during the week.

Radita noticed that they were still loading crates into the ship and waited for her friends , when they arrived they followed her lead and reduced their energy.

Radita whispered "we are going to steal that ship."

Turnis"that's just nuts we are nowhere near strong enough to fight them."

Radita "feel their energy compared to what your energy is now."

Turnis does exactly that

"Holy shit I'm about as strong as their average soldier. But they have 10 like that plus a few that are stronger, plus their officer who is three times my strength."

Radita"don't worry Cassavo can take the few stronger ones, Karotta will help you take out the weaker ones and the ones at your level. I'll kill their leader and then mop up the rest, don't kill the non combatants like the technicians, engineers and such. We need them to operate the ship. Once we have taken the ship we will tie up all technicians and take their scouters. We will take turns guarding in five hour shifts the ship and captives till we are able to use and repair it without the need for the technicians. Do you all understand your roles."

In unison whispers "yes"

Radita and Cassavo remove their weights.

They then while still power suppressed they charged at the PTO Radita made a beeline for the leader impaling all combatants on her way with her fists. Turnis and Karrotta took on the weaker fighters first who were all half their new power. Turnis liked using ki blast and incinerated their heads using a long cutting beam that looks like a death beam only continuous and he changes the length whenever he wants. Karrotta liked mushing them with her hands she used ki infused punches to kill them in one hit. After both of them had killed all the weaker combatants they moved onto the ten average strength warriors. Cassavo made a beeline killing some weak and average soldiers as he made his way to where the few stronger soldiers are.

When he got there he took them on all at once. He used his fists and cunning to piss each of them off so when he flew away they would follow. He then flew until he found a narrow corridor and quickly charged the most powerful Full Power Energy Wave in his life. When they came into the corridor all bunched up together he fired and they all blocked then He pushed more energy into it incinerating them all in one go, he then controlled the blast so it would not hit any part of the ship.

Radita got to the leader who was in the His Cabin and declared "this ship is now under my control."

The Captain of the ship had 4 horns and from what she knew about aliens he looked like an Arcosian, more commonly known as Ice demon with mainly white body small frame and green parts on his face and body. He had a sword strapped to his back.

She then instantly powered up to her max and started punching the demon, he merely smiled as she attacked and blocked every hit with one hand with the other he grabbed his sword and swung it down with tremendous speed and strength.

She would have been dead had she not sensed his energy peak she then Quickly jumped out of the way as the sword just chopped off her right pinky. Enraged and desperately realising that she needed to survive, something sparked inside of her she let go of everything and embraced the rage and let it all out flowing over her body was the chill of survival at all costs. Her aura flickers between Gold and normal her hair rises up and flickers between Gold and Brown, her eyes flickered between teal and brown until the transformation stabilises. With all that rage flowing through her body she unleashes a torrent of punches on to the captain, in defence he jumps back and raises his sword. Radita before he could do anything else jumps then twists the sword out of his hands and throws it on the ground. She then unleashed another torrent of punches at his face chest and body, feeling that his energy was all most gone she stops.

She then in a split second saw his sword lying on the floor, she smirks grabs the sword and in a very simple unskilled cutting motion using all her strength she catches the leader open and undefended she chops him in half from his head to his crotch blood spewed every where from both halves. She was covered in red alien blood, she then grabs his two halves in one hand that the pinky was chopped then she heads back out side. Once there she drops the sword and throws the two halves high into the air then Puts both her hands together in front of her and starts charging a move that her father taught her, the Light Grenade. She keeps putting more and more energy into the attack, then when she saw the two halves start falling she releases the blast. As The ball of ki was about to sail between the two halves she releases it making it explode incinerating both halves not even leaving a single cell. She then cauterised her cut pinky then picks up the sword. She heads to Turnis and Karrotta's location to mop up the rest of the enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

As Karrotta and Turnis were fighting 4 enemies each that were very close to their power. As they were fighting a huge energy wave was coming, they both jumped out of the way and the huge blast incinerated all their enemies.

Turnis"Fucking Cassavo the bastard nearly killed us. He needs to learn how to control his attacks properly."

"Good thinking Turnis I'll take that into account next training session."

Karrotta looked at the figure, they wore armor splattered in blood their hair and face was covered in dripping blood, as was the sword in their left hand, the right hand was missing a pinky. The figure looked demonic and had Gold hair that was all sticking up, gold aura and teal eyes.

Karrotta got in a fighting position"who, who are you?"

Figure "I am your Friend Radita, when I fought the Captain who was an Ice demon, he some how made me trigger this transformation."

Karrotta "I knew you were a Super Saiyan."

Karrotta "Radita how did it go?"

Radita smirked demonically "it was difficult at first but then after I got the transformation it was easy I even got a free bath"

Karrotta"you need a wash and fast If you don't want to get diseases, where did you find the sword?"

Radita smirked "it was the leaders after I took it off him. I separated him with it."

Turnis "you gonna use that in battle now?"

Radita"nope I'll stick with what I'm skilled at, this will make a good trophy though."

Radita then searched for energies and only found five weak ones, they must be the technicians.

Radita then Yelled at the top of her lungs, "Secure the Technicians destroy their scouters."

She then felt for their energies and within a second they were grouped up in place, Cassavo's energy was next to them.

Radita motioned for Turnis and Karrotta to follow. She then casually walked to the captives location.

When she was there she noticed they were tied up individually with their hands in front of them.

Radita"Good work everyone this ship is now our property. We all own this ship equally. Now technician if you value your survival you will teach us how to repair and operate every part of this ship, failure to do so will result in immediate execution."

One of the technicians"Frieza will kill you for this treason and he will reward us when he does as we stayed loyal."

Radita" I am loyal only to the King, Frieza can shove himself up his own arse."

Cassavo"Frieza upon seeing your failure to protect the ship will execute you on the spot for not fighting to the last man."

Technician "he will not he will see that we are mere technicians and praise our loyalty for not teaching you anything or working for you."

Radita sick of this "what is that mans job and how many share his job."

One of the others that had shat themselves in fear"he, he is an engineer we have two of those."

At the end of the sentence Radita slammed the defiant technicians head on to the wall crushing it, sending blood splatter, brain membrane and pieces of bone flying everywhere landing on just about everyone in the room.

Radita"this is what happens to anyone who defies my orders."

The rest of the technicians looked in pure fear and shock at what just happened this was far more brutal than a death from Frieza's hands, at least then you could have an open casket funeral.

They all then, when they were operating enough to respond"we will do what you order Commander."

Radita"Good, also it seems I got a Promotion." She laughed as did her friends.

"On a more serious note we will need scouters for communication so from the ones I killed, there should be enough scouters for the four of us."

Turnis"that is not a good idea PTO scouters have tracking and listening devices on them, if we are to use them then I should remove those added functions first."

Radita"didn't know you were a tech guy."

Turnis"my father taught me all he knew as he is one of the few saiyan engineers. He developed the first scouters from the ones the Tuffles had and added energy reader technology as well as recorder technology to record messages and play them for evidence. They originally were to help the Tuffle soldiers stay in contact with each other, keep track of ammunition and aid in aiming of their weapons. He is currently working on a newer model that will never explode no matter how fast the energy rises, in a joint venture he aided in the design of the Kings new space craft which has yet to be built."

Radita "wow your smart and your a decent warrior a true rarity in our race."

Radita"Cassavo you will take first watch"

Cassavo "why should I?"

Radita then walked up to him then kissed him on the lips.

Radita"that's why hunky boy."She then Powered down.

A few more weeks passed and Radita was making her way with her new scouter from Turnis she was heading home after a draining training session. On the way she passed a bar then she saw a heavily damaged saiyan stumble into the bar .

"Bardock man the fuck happened to you."

Bardock"survived Dodoria "

"Holy shit you survived Dodoria every body take a drink for Bardock "

"Yeah go fucking Bardock WOO"

Radita interested pressed the record function.

Bardock" now listen to me carefully Frieza ordered Dodoria to wipe my team out I also found out that Frieza plans on coming here and blow up our planet "

She then stopped the recording and saved it recording 1.

Other saiyans"Dodoria hit you too hard on the head why would Frieza destroy us we are his best planet clearers we do it faster and better than anyone else so why would he kill us, you gone nuts man."

Seeing Bardock about to speak she starts a new recording

Bardock desperate to make a last attempt, " Toma on his dying breath told me that Frieza betrayed us and will arrive to kill us his dying wish was to gather an army and kill Frieza here and now."

She then stops and saves the recording as recording 2.

"Fucking bullshit, your nuts go get healed already."

Bardock "YOU FUCKING DESERVE TO DIE."

He then flew out heading for the roof.

Radita then she flew as fast as she could straight to the school where she attended the tournament. On the way she called her friends on their personal group channel"Every one meet me at the school now except for you Turnis, stay guarding the prisoners and the ship, Frieza has ordered our death. I will explain at the school with all the evidence." She also called her parents "Dad Frieza is going to destroy the planet and our entire race fly up with Bardock and Kill Frieza."

When she got there she pushed her way through and made a beeline straight to the PA system, she turns it on"I am your Champion Radita I have just heard news that Frieza plans to destroy our planet, that is why all the PTO ships have left the planet and if you say there is still one at the port, I took that over it is my ship now. If you want further evidence listen to this ." She then played both recording 1 and 2.

"Everyone meet me at the port as fast as you can fly leave nothing left in the tank. NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."

When she got out the door she saw her friends Karotta and Cassavo they had both shock on their faces as they heard the message, standing in front of her with numerous children flying off and calling their parents, telling them the news as they headed to the port.

She saw a younger group of children "Cassavo, Karrotta grab as many of these youngsters as you can and take them to the ship we are leaving."

The two saiyans followed the order of the stronger saiyan grabbing up to five children each with Radita carrying 5 two grabbed by the collar of their armour with each hand and one grabbed by her tail. Her and her friends sped as fast as they could to the ship when they got there there was a group of about 10 mixed low class and medium class saiyans the elites didn't show up. She then orders "every one in the ship as you are we are leaving now."

They all complied. When Radita, Cassavo and Karrotta dropped off their young saiyans inside the ship and all 10 other saiyans were inside Turnis Closed the door and started the ship. It rocketed away from the planet as Turnis was about to engage the hyper-drive Radita felt the energy of Frieza and saw the Tyrant with her sharp eyes who was making a large energy ball as big as a moon. Radita also saw a group of saiyans behind one saiyan. At first she thought it was the King but a second Look she saw that it was Bardock and a rag tag band of saiyans, including her father and mother as well as others presumably the surviving children's parents that they called before leaving. "Everyone watch this window now your parents are fighting Frieza." All the children rush to the window as they see Frieza launch his moon sized energy sphere at the soldiers consuming the saiyans then destroying the planet. As the planet blew up Turnis engaged the hyper drive set for Radita's Conquered Planet and they shot off to their location.

The younger children that they had to carry, all started crying, normally this would be shunned on even if their parents died in battle, but this was more than just one or two people, this was genocide the entire saiyan race now only consisted of her and the saiyans on this ship, she let them cry their tears of pain, loss and sorrow, she was holding her own back to keep looking strong. "Remember that face remember, that tyrants race, he personally killed each and everyone of your parents remember this and never forget, train as hard as you can then when we are strong enough we will find and exact our revenge on Frieza and that entire Fucking race of ice demons."

Then while the ship was in transit Radita ordered everyone to listen to her.

"Everyone as of right now we are the only known survivors and since we all want Frieza's organisation destroyed and him dead, we need to have a rank system like the military as I took initiative and prepared the seizure of this ship plus rescuing all of you I will be your Commander. You will be part of this army which I will call the New Saiyan Army. My Lieutenants will be Cassavo, Turnis and Karrotta. The rest of you will be privates until I promote you. We will train every day and get stronger till we can wipe out the ice demons home planet then Kill Frieza. You will be assigned into 4 groups that will be either trained and directly commanded by me or will be under one of my Lieutenants. These groups will be called Companies. My Company will be Called R Company, Turnis T Company, Cassavo C Company and Karrotta K Company.

Now that is sorted I will write down your names under the companies that I assigned you to, you are to report to them early in the morning tomorrow for training.

Lieutenant Turnis can you hack into the ships data bank to the PTO Cloud and find any infiltrator babies. If you do set the ship to go pick them up."

Lieutenant Turnis "Yes Ra I mean Commander Radita."

After a few hours of exploring the ship Radita found a Throne room, inside was a throne that had a panel on one of the arm rests. Looking at it revealed that it controlled the gravity in the throne room and also the entire ship she also noticed the lettering of Galactic standard it could go up to 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity.

She then started training at 10 times Vegeta's gravity and she turned on super saiyan and kept it on for the rest of the trip to get used to it. After her training session she called Turnis "how is the progress with the infiltrator baby locations."

Turnis"it will take a week to crack these codes the locations for the babies have been encrypted I need to figure out the key."

A day later they had landed safely on Terreria. To her surprise there was a welcoming Committee prepared for battle. Radita then stepped out of the ship first. "I am Radita Conquerer of this planet Terraria I have returned with my own personal army. T Company, K Company, C Company and R Company form Rank behind me."

The child soldiers followed her orders they each got behind their leader in rows of two one arm apart, on planet Vegeta they were made to do military marches like this as all children were entered into the cadets.

They then followed behind the Commander then "spread out."

The Lieutenants then led their soldiers to form rank at each side of the Commander's Company as well as one behind.

Radita"attention."

They all then puffed their chests out stamped their foot placing it touching the side of their other foot parallel. Then making sure their arms were pointing straight down.

Then the General that she put in charge of the planet arrived on his personal military vehicle. "Welcome back Supreme Leader Radita was your trip to your home world what you expected?"

Radita ignoring the question "have you made any improvements on the gravity simulator technology and have you technology that can improve the speed of this ship."

General"yes we have made improvements, we have invented gravity bracelets that can go up to 100 times our gravity and we can modify your ship making it 10 times faster just like your pod ship. I will get engineers on it straight away."

Radita"my men will need their own base and a personal set of gravity bracelets."

General "Sure thing Supreme Leader. All will be arranged by tomorrow."

Radita "Good, men for the time being we will train in the ship I will set it to 2 times Vegeta's gravity. Turn Round march to Ship"

The soldiers then turned heel 180 degrees and marched into the ship.

A month later the ship was ready to be launched the soldiers now had their own base on the planet which they all lived together, they each had gravity bracelets that could go up to 100 times Vegeta's gravity. The locations of the babies were decoded and a course was plotted. Turnis even found a separate location that had the highest encryption on it and found that a Prince was sent to it. He kept this secret from Radita but they would go there any way, maybe she won't kill him as he was sent there for being unwilling to fight and showing no potential when she was sent off . She currently had the view that the Royal Family were all traitors for abandoning their post of being their strongest protectors at their hour of most need.

The whole trip would be a 1 year round trip including stops. Radita took her Company and left behind Karrotta and K Company, C company and T Company all to be trained under the care of Lieutenant Karrotta.

Turnis, Cassavo, Radita and R Company entered the ship. Turnis also got the blueprints for the ship from the data banks as well as the blueprints for engine modifications.

They then Took off and headed for the first planet, they then arrived and without effort convinced them to join and bring their pod and whatever stuff they had. Radita Conquered their planets. They did this till the Princes planet was next. They had picked up 3 saiyan children all aged between 5 and 6.

When they were landing they noticed the buildings, they all had chimneys and smoke coming out of them.

The Princes planet Tek Tek was not as the name suggested there was no technology past the industrial revolution as everything ran on steam engines. The sky was blue green and the intelligent creatures that lived here were grey humanoid but not enough to breed with unlike on Teraria.

Radita looked at the navigation computer and noticed that Prince Tarble was on this planet. "Turnis since this was against my beliefs but not my orders I will let this slide however do not attempt this again Lieutenant."

Turnis"Yes Commander."

Radita"open the Door."

The Door of the ship opened then Radita and her three lieutenants left the ship in the care of R Company.

She felt for the strongest energy found it, then flew off, the others flew behind her.

She then arrived at the location of the strong energy, it was inside a house. She walked up to the door "Open up Saiyan" she then kicked the door down off its hinges to reveal a frightened 10 year old saiyan.

"Don't hurt me what do you want? Who are you? How do you know I'm a saiyan?"

Radita "I am Commander Radita Of the New Saiyan Army, I am Gathering survivors of our planets Destruction and Genocide of our race By Frieza .Because your Traitor of a father Did not protect the planet like he was supposed to, instead he disappeared leaving the planet undefended from Attack. Do you know who attempted to defend the planet , it was not the elites, it was not the royal army. It was a group of low and mid level class warriors who after being warned by their children, set themselves to defend the planet, My parents were among them. Their children form my army with my Lieutenants here as their commanding officers.

I am here to recruit you into my army as you are a surviving saiyan, I am doing this because the PTO will eventually crack the codes and kill every last one of us."

"I don't believe you, my father was a prideful man he would rather fight and die rather than escape."

Radita "Then where were the army? The elites? Where was the King? Nowhere that's where, nowhere it really mattered. Will you join me or not!"

"I will join if I am given a position based on my strength."

Radita"you will start like everyone else Recruit, if you refuse then have fun when the PTO arrive, see how you survive against them."

She then waited for his answer seeing him open his eyes in fear at the mention of the PTO "I will join your army Commander Radita."

Radita"what is your name Recruit ?"

"Prince Tarble."

Radita "well where are your followers prince? I don't see any. If you want to join my army, forget that you are royalty because in my army royalty is spat on. What is your name Recruit?"

Tarble "Commander my name is Tarble "

Radita"welcome to the New Saiyan Army Private Tarble. You will be assigned to R Company."

Tarble then got his things then his pod and carried it into the ship.

Radita then Conquered the planet.

The ship then left and spent the rest of the year picking up all the recruits. She was training them to sense energy, lower power levels and multiply their strength using the gravity of the ship controlled by Radita. Radita also conquered each planet that she landed on. The last two she picked up left an impression on Radita, they were Paata and Turnis. Paata because she trained with rock weights just like she did and with her basic attacks such as Full Power Energy Wave, Energy shot, Meteor Strike(punching them sending them upwards then vanishing behind then kicking them so that they fly straight across) and gigantic slam(grabbing a person by their face and slamming them on the ground). Paata with these basic moves was able to hurt Radita. Turpin because he was a powerful ki blaster that could produce a Ki beam that was unblock-able and was a self taught engineer and inventor. He was an orphan before he was sent out to kill everyone on this planet but instead he built a camp fortified by indestructible and powerful sentry bots. He even built his own Scouter. He had apparently stolen the entire saiyan blueprint files as well as the entire saiyan data banks and few replicators that could make everything from a fruit to a Plasma heat Sheild as well as stealing whatever tools he could. He had apparently stole them just before he left.

Turpin and Turnis worked on the ships engine and apparently the ship ran on saiyan made engines which did not need the modifications, which were removed. It in fact only needed the speed limiter removed and a super powerful cooling system. After two weeks the ship could be tested, the test flew from this planet to Teraria without any issues and it only took 2 days, 1 day to speed up and 1 day to slow down. The ship was now so fast that it could travel from one side of the universe to the other in 2 days, the ship was just that fast.

After 10 years every saiyan in the army was forced to fight Radita one on one to the death or so they were told. the others that fought her before could not be seen any more. Tarble was called next.

Tarble scared he flew slowly to the battle ground taking as much time as he could while still getting there on time. Thinking to himself 'I can do this I am an elite and I have trained my but off these 5 years getting to 10 times Planet Vegeta's gravity, she is not that much stronger than me I will win then end this crazed madness.'

He walked landed in front of Radita wearing his Princely uniform with a red cape proudly, if he was going to die to day it would be as a Prince.

Radita" wearing that again not wearing the armor I issued you. Well lets get to to it." She then powers up to her full base power, Tarble was already at full power. She charged at him he attempted to block the fist, but it changed direction at the last second and hit his face. Using the recoil of the punch Tarble Kicks Radita in the side causing some damage, looking at Radita's face he saw a sadistic smile as she brought her hands down slamming him to the ground. Then while he was getting himselfoff the ground, he felt a monstrous energy being unleashed, he turned to face it and to his horror the source was Radita. Her hair was golden and was all pointed upwards, so was her aura. She then to his added horror started charging her Light grenade attack pushing so much energy into it that if it hits him he will die. He immediately starts charging a Galick gun pouring as much energy as he could into it, then she launches the attack towards him. He fires his attack it slams into the ball but the ball easily swallowed up the attack then continued it's course towards Tarble. His eyes widen as he saw the ball get near he could feel the heat as it approached. He puts up his hands in an effort to stop the attack then when the ball hit his hands it was burning his hands the pain was excruciating. He needed to survive he was the last surviving prince as far as he knew Vegeta was probably killed by Frieza, no fuck legacy HE needed to survive then something happened. A cold Chill ran down his spine Followed closely by a water fall of rage breaking through a dam he let the rage wash over him and just let it explode. He felt his power rise exponentially then fall just as quickly, he saw his aura change from white to gold, he also felt his hair stand on end for a short time, then the power and gold aura returned and stayed there. He grabbed the ball and threw it back towards Radita, then charged a Galick Gun and fired pushing it towards Radita but as that happened halfway towards Radita it exploded. Radita parried the Galick gun then almost immediately powered down, she then calmly floated downward as if nothing had happened. "Good work, Corporal Tarble, you are now a super saiyan as are the others who never returned, they are staying on a separate base until everyone is super." Tarble was confused "what the fuck is going on?"

Radita "as I said everyone that never returned is staying on another base where you will be going. My goal is to everyone Super, unlike your precious father I want everyone to be as powerful as possible."

Tarble " why all the secrecy?"

Radita "They need to believe that they could die when they fight me, so that their need to survive kicks in and they transform."

Tarble" It is unnecessary and extremely dangerous you could kill all of us."

Radita"It is a calculated risk but the results speak for themselves everyone I have fought so far has become Super. If we truly are the most powerful race in the universe we need to become as powerful as we can if that means a couple of saiyans die then too bad they should have stuck to my training regime."

Tarble " you are nuts."

Radita immediately turns super "do you want to take control then fight me."

Tarble charges toward Radita but then around her appeared blue sparks he was blown back by the explosion of this new form.

Tarble sensed her energy it was double his "How did you get so powerful?'

Radita" I was training in space with the ship in 100 times our birth planet gravity in my base form it was just after I had finished I hadn't eaten yet. Then a huge asteroid appeared I flew outside and fired a blast that should have destroyed it but it did nothing, then I turned super but again that did nothing then similar to what you just felt I felt the pure need to survive and sparks started appearing in my aura then when it stabilized I destroyed the asteroid."

Tarble"That changes nothing you are still a danger to us all."

She charges him and gut punches him the pain was so excruciating he coughed up blood then fell out of his super saiyan form and fell out of the sky unconscious. Radita grabbed his unconscious body and flew to the secret base where the rest of the super saiyans were and put him in the med bay. She would make all of them super saiyans even if it killed them. Then when their bodies were ready and they had mastered the super form she would teach them this ascended form.

10 years later one of the planets reported that they were under attack from pirates. Radita sent C Company and Cassavo to deal with the threat. Then she got an emergency call from one of C Company " Commander Lieutenant Cassavo has been injured beyond repair his back has been broken he can't fight fight back he even turned gold but we don't know what that was we stand no chance, the lead pirate is one of us a saiyan but because we would not join he started attacking, he also planted some Monstrous weird plant that towers over all that seems to be sucking the planets energy, we too have all gone gold fighting this pirate leader but we cant win he keeps eating these red fruits that seem to make him stronger, I cant talk longer they can track our communication."

Radita then ordered the ship to be ready for lift off in 1 hour she took all Companies except the recently born children that were to be looked after by some a couple of the saiyan females.

The ship left then arrived in one week to their destination.

Radita when the planet was in view" K Company, T Company and R Company fight with every thing you have, I will go rescue Lieutenant Cassavo and C Company then I will bring them back here for treatment."

Soldiers"yes Commander"

She and her troops separated from the ship her troops went to where the pirates were located while she went to recover her Cassavo and C Company, she hid her power level then she flew to her mate.

When she got there they were hiding in a cave with reduced power levels.

Radita "what happened exactly"

Soldier "Commander when we landed there was a massive tree then we saw a cloaked saiyan who once he saw us threw off his cloak and asked to join his crew. We declined saying we already belonged an army and had a Commander when he was asked to remove the tree he declined so we attacked He said his name was Turles or Tullece. Lieutenant Cassavo attacked first he was easily defeated but then when a ki blast came in his direction he turned gold and his power exploded he was then winning against Tullece but the pirate some how got away and hid his energy then I saw him eat some fruits when I pointed out his location Cassavo attacked but was easily defeated he had broken his back and right arm, he attacked me next and fired a large ki blast in my direction then I became gold but was quickly defeated any way everyone else here in C Company apparently also fought back and turned gold because when I woke up every one could turn gold."

Radita grabbed Cassavo but everyone else could at least fly. They then slowly flew back to the ship.

The Soldiers and Lieutenants of R ,K and T Company came up upon a lone figure with hair shaped similar to a palm tree. They all attacked attacked but were knocked away with a simple ki blast. They all then regrouped and charged Karrotta grabbed the palm haired saiyan by his head and slammed him on to the ground. The Saiyan then gut punched Karrotta this caused her to stagger but then he disappeared and broke one of her arms then punched her leg and shattered the bone. Enraged and needing to survive her hair shot up became gold as did her aura when it stabilised she punched and kicked with her good limbs and head until the saiyan pirate chopped her on the back of the neck knocking her out and causing her to fall. Turnis enraged by what he just saw his mate just land in his arms broken and bleeding something snapped and he turned gold then charged at the pirate leader who then twisted out of the way grabbed Turnis's arm and broke it then releasing him, the pirate slammed him down onto the ground hard, as soon as he landed on the ground he went limp his transformation left him.

Then the rest of the army charged at the Pirate who responded by charging up a large ring he then released it towards the army. The army then tried to stop the ring but they knew from sensing the energy that they would all die here and now but then one by one they let rage and the chill down the spine from survival flow through them. One by one they flickered between their normal hair and aura to gold until they all stabilised. They then pushed back the blast and added their own attack usually a Galick Gun (taught by Tarble), light grenade(taught by Radita), concentrated death beam (Taught by Turpin looks like a death beam only is unblockable ), Spirit sword (taught by Turnis), or Saiyan Spirit (taught by Karrotta it is a ki laced Punch) depending on what they preferred.

As the attack neared the half way point it was detonated then the saiyan disappeared. He then reappeared knocking every saiyan out of their transformation with a single hit.

Radita had now delivered the saiyans to the med-bay in the ship. She then flew straight towards the Pirate leader.

Radita then saw him "what the Fuck are you doing Saiyan you do know that we are an endangered species. Attacking and attempting to kill your own kind it is sickening. Normally I would have asked you to surrender but you have damaged my mate beyond repair he will never fight again thanks to you so I'm going to make you suffer instead."

Saiyan pirate "I didn't even know there were other survivors out there I offered for them to join but they refused and asked me to remove the tree that was sucking up the planets energy. When I said that I could not they attacked me. I do not want to kill any of you and I am surprised that there are so many survivors. There is a way that your mate can fight again, I have developed a med tank and S-Gell that is Saiyan Genetic Healing Emryonic Liquid that can grow back cut off limbs and reconnect and repair the nervous system as well as healing the bones back to normal. If you just stop attacking this will benefit both of us I will give your mate a free bath in the liquid and treat his wounds and no more saiyans die today it is a win win situation."

Radita weary but open to the idea of getting her mate repaired and not seeing any malice or dishonesty in his eyes."So Tullece or Turles why did you attack my men"

Pirate"I am Tullece that is what my mother gave me so call me that. Who might you be?"

Radita" I am Radita Daughter of Planet Vegeta's last defence against Frieza Corporal Tato and Cassa that was lead by Bardock and his followers who were the parents of the child soldiers I lead. I am the Commander of the New Saiyan Army . Leader of the survivors of the Frieza Genocide."

Tullece"wow my brother led the defence, where were the elites ?probably hiding in fear or to drunk to notice. I don't know how strong you are but with the combined effort of your army we could destroy the tree, I have tried to destroy the tree before but I was not strong enough I even tried after that Lieutenant Cassavo and his company was forced to retreat. And I still failed."

Radita seeing no trickery or lies in the pirates eyes senses the tree and it's remaining fruits. She could do this on her own easily. She then powers up to her full power past her super saiyan onto the Ascended Super Saiyan form. Blue Lightning snapped and cracked around her "stay back Tullece things going to get hot round here soon. I am going to destroy that tree."

She brings her hands together and forms a ki ball like a light grenade except she kept pumping more and more power into it. Eventually it got bigger than her hands could contain then bigger than her, she then lifted it above her head and pumped energy into it until it was a half the size of the tree then she threw it at the tree aiming for the dead centre. The monstrous ball of ki shone like a small sun it then hit the tree and Radita exploded it. The explosion instantly covered the entire tree from it's highest point down to the bottom of the tree. A huge cloud of dust could be seen afterward. Then as the dust cleared the tree was nowhere to be seen. She had incinerated this tree abomination what ever it was.

Tullece "holy shit you fucking incinerated that whole thing, well fuck me then."

Radita"now about my mate. You said you could repair him back to fighting condition tell me exactly how."

Tullece" first the person need to be put in a healing chamber with no clothes, a Oxygen mask is put on him then the chamber will fill with the liquid and will take a few hours to a day to repair injuries depending on how badly he was damaged."

Radita"ok sounds interesting but remember if my Cassavo dies or can't move all his limbs I will kill you instantly understand so you better be telling the truth."

Tullece"no worries once I had my tail cut off and after I created the liquid I used it on my self, so I know it works." He said confidently swishing his tail.

Radita"well it better." She then flew to the ship and gently picked up Cassavo who had remained silent. She then carefully flew to Tullece's location then followed him to his ship's med bay. She then carefully removed the clothes was about to put him in the tank when Tullece spoke up.

Tullece"not yet I need to set his bones back to the correct position first otherwise if the skin and bones grow the way he is he will not be able to fight correctly as the bones will grow out of place in his current twisted position. I know what you are thinking but if you want him back the way he was this needs to happen first. I'll give him some morphine to dull the pain."

Cassavo speaks up"no, no morphine, no needles I can't stand needles. I'll take the pain over the needles any day."

Tullece then grabs a thick leather strap from the hygiene purifier "bite down on this then make sure you tung is underneath this strap and away from your teeth at all times."

He puts it in Cassavo's mouth who bites on it. Then Tullece starts putting the arm bones in the correct position with great pain to Cassavo. He then puts a cast over the arm,the back he installed a back brace onto Cassavo that put the broken bones back into the correct position.

He was then gently lifted into the tank a mask was put on him then the tank closed filling with liquid he set it for an hour.

" Cassavo I will first have you in there for 1 hour for all the bones to grow back properly then the cast and brace will be removed then you will be put back for another hour for the nerves in your back and legs to reconnect to your nervous system. After that you will be taken out you should be back to normal."

After about 2 hours he was released from the tank"I feel great Doc I mean Tullece, I feel stronger than ever."

Radita"Cassavo you really had me worried there don't ever scare me like that again, that is why I taught you all how to hide ki so you can escape if an enemy is far too strong to defeat."

Cassavo"it was worth it I am a super saiyan as well as my entire company."

Radita "yeah well don't do it again I will work out a safer way for us to get stronger."

Cassavo then got dressed "why don't we make a baby Radita."

Radita"not right now after my army is repaired in the tank then maybe."

Radita then one by one her damaged soldiers in the med-bay to be checked by Tullece then healed in the tank.

After that she talked to Tullece and negotiated a truce and a business deal, He does not attack her controlled planets and she buys healing tanks, his medical knowledge and expertise.

After a total of 22 years of training all the soldiers that were first picked up from their purge planets or Planet Vegeta had mastered 100 times Vegeta's gravity in their base forms. All saiyans those same saiyans were super saiyans and loyal to a fault to Radita. Tarble had given up trying to overthrow Radita. Gravity chambers were reverse engineered from the ship and were built on the saiyan base. When children were born a second Gravity chamber was built. (Radita was now 32 while on the other side of the universe a super saiyan was fighting Frieza.)

Radita named the ship The Retribution.

Radita addressing her army"Today we attack The Ice demons home planet Arcose we will personally slaughter them with our own hands no man woman or child is to be left alive they gave us no quarter when our race was Genocided and our planet destroyed so we will pay them in kind then I will kill Frieza and avenge our race."

Radita now wore armor similar to the kings except the Lycra armor was purple the chest armor was black with a purple gut section and purple leg and arm guards. Her boots and gloves were black and instead of the royal crest on her left chest plate it said Commander in Purple she also had a Ceremonial armor that was the same except had a purple cape. The other soldiers wore their own color armor leg and arm guards but on their left chest plate it had their rank in Purple and the chest, gloves or gauntlets and boots were black.

Tarble had now become a Lieutenant and grew in strength the fastest he had his own Company called

2nd T Company that was made up from all the 14 to 18 year olds of the new generation that were made up of his mates children, Radita's children and Karrotta's children who could all do 50 times Vegeta's gravity and they trained separately in their own gravity chamber.

Other saiyans also rose the ranks in each Company there was 1 Captain and at least 2 Corporals. All the saiyans were mated with a partner this was highly irregular but was ordered by Radita to ensure safe breeding it was supported with scientific evidence from Turpin's saiyan data banks. All the children were grouped up in Companies made up of 10 children when they were aged around 5. That was also the age that they started their gravity training. The mated couples started producing children when they were 14, then again when they were 18, when they were 22 and lastly when they were 26. The Companies took care of the babies in shifts when their parents were forced to go off world to maintain control of the conquered planets.

Radita had mated with Cassavo, Karrotta had mated with Turnis, Tarble had mated with Paata.

The ship then with all the saiyans inside launched off to Planet Ice.

On the way there Radita addressed her troops "soldiers this is the plan, Once we arrive at the planet we will land under the protection of K Company who will protect the ship along side the 2nd T Company. 1st T Company will disable all Long range Communication Satellites so they can be used later. Once disabled C Company and R Company will Cleanse the planet, all dead bodies are to be incinerated leaving no trace. Once the planet is Conquered and we have full control of all Communication towers and satellites then 1st T Company will send a message for all Arcosians To return to planet Arcose. We will wait a month then I will personally destroy the planet with all the Ice demons on the planet. Do you understand your roles, any questions?"

All troops" Commander let's get our Retribution."


	3. Chapter 3

Survivors part 3

Radita was play fighting with Cassavo practicing dodging and skills both were wearing their heaviest weight, when they started seeing a ship in the distance take off. She had already taught all of them to train with weights as well as sense and control energy better over the past week.

She noticed 2 ships one after another leaving in quick succession with each other.

Radita "is this normal"

Cassavo" no normally when one leaves there is one that replaces it."

Radita "something feels fishy, plus I just got an idea. let's get Turnis and Karrotta, we are going to have the best battle ever."

Cassavo"you thinking of a battle royal"

Radita "you will see " as she smiled with her most devious smile.

Cassavo "well whatever it is, with that look it will be exiting."

They then went to Turnis's house to his room then knocked on his door.

Radita sensing two energies inside smiled then yelled "Karotta, Turnis stop kissing and get out here we have a massive fight ahead of us."

After some scuffling was heard inside, Turnis opened the door "what now? I thought this was my relaxation day."

Radita"something's come up we have to move quickly . Now, both of you get off your ass and follow."

Both Turnis and Karrotta left the room and followed Radita. Radita felt the energies of where the ships where departing and she only felt 20 energies clustered in one place at the major space port.

Radita"Hurry or we will miss it."

She then flew as fast as she could leaving her friends behind to catch up.

When she landed, reduced her power level as she could now increase her power to whatever she wanted in a split second for attacks so that the enemy who used scouters could not detect her. There was a small Saucer Cruiser ship owned by what the Frieza army was actually called the Planet Trade Organisation or PTO as everyone else seemed to call them, as Radita found out during the week.

Radita noticed that they were still loading crates into the ship and waited for her friends. When they arrived they followed her lead and reduced their energy.

Radita whispered "we are going to steal that ship."

Turnis"that's just nuts we are nowhere near strong enough to fight them."

Radita "feel their energy compared to what your energy is now."

Turnis does exactly that

"Holy shit I'm about as strong as their average soldier. But they have 10 like that plus a few that are stronger, plus their officer who is many times my strength."

Radita"don't worry Cassavo can take the few stronger ones Karotta will help you take out the weaker ones and the ones at your level. I'll kill their leader and then mop up the rest, don't kill the non combatants like the technicians engineers and such. We need them to operate the ship. Once we have taken the ship, we will tie up all technicians and take their scouters. We will then take turns guarding in five hour shifts the ship and captives till we are able to use and repair it without the need for the technicians. Do you all understand your roles."

In unison whispers "yes"

Radita and Cassavo remove their weights.

They then while still power suppressed they charged at the PTO Radita made a beeline for the leader impaling all combatants on her way with her fists. Turnis and Karrotta took on the weaker fighters first who were all half their new power. Turnis liked using ki blast and incinerated their heads using a long cutting beam that looks like a death beam only continuous and he changes the length whenever he wants. Karrotta liked mushing them with her hands she used ki infused punches to crush their heads and kill them in one hit. After both of them had killed all the weaker combatants they moved onto the ten average strength warriors. Cassavo made a beeline killing some weak and average soldiers as he made his way to where the few stronger soldiers are.

When he got there he took them on all at once. He used his fists and cunning to piss each of them off so when he flew away they would follow. He then flew until he found a narrow corridor and quickly charged the most powerful Full Power Energy Wave in his life. When they came into the corridor all bunched up together he fired. They all blocked then He pushed more energy into it incinerating them all in one go. He then controlled the blast so it would not hit any part of the ship.

Radita got to the leader who was in His Cabin and declared In Common "this ship is now under my control."

The Captain of the ship had 4 horns and from what she knew about aliens, he looked like an Arcosian more commonly known as Ice demon ,with mainly white body small frame and green parts on his face and body. He had a sword strapped to his back.

She then instantly powered up to her max and started punching the demon, he merely smiled as she attacked and blocked every hit with one hand with the other he grabbed his sword and swung it down with tremendous speed and strength.

She would have been dead had she not sensed his energy peak she then Quickly jumped out of the way as the sword just chopped off her right pinky. Enraged and desperately realising that she needed to survive, something sparked inside of her. She let go of everything and embraced the rage and let it all out flowing over her body, it was the chill of survival at all costs. Her aura flickers between Gold and normal her hair rises up and flickers between Gold and Brown, her eyes flickered between teal and brown until the transformation stabilises. With all that rage flowing through her body she unleashes a torrent of punches on to the captain, in defence he jumps back and raises his sword. Radita before he could do anything else twists the sword out of his hands and throws it on the ground. She then unleashed another torrent of punches at his face, chest and body, feeling that his energy was all most gone she stops.

She then in a split second saw his sword lying on the floor, she smirks grabs the sword and in a very simple unskilled cutting motion using all her strength she catches the leader open and undefended she chops him in half from his head to his crotch, blood spewed every where from both halves. She was covered in purple alien blood, she then grabs his two halves in each hand, then she heads back out side. Once there she drops the sword and throws the two halves high into the air then Puts both her hands together in front of her and starts charging a move that her father taught her the Light Grenade. She keeps putting more and more energy into the attack, then when she saw the two halves start falling she releases the blast. As The ball of ki was about to sail between the two halves she releases it making it explode incinerating both halves not even leaving a single cell. She then cauterised her cut pinky then picks up the sword. She heads to Turnis and Karrotta's location to mop up the rest of the enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivors part 4

As Karrotta and Turnis were fighting 4 enemies each that were very close to their power. As they were fighting a huge energy wave was coming they both jumped out of the way and the huge blast incinerated all their enemies.

Turnis"Fucking Cassavo the bastard nearly killed us. He needs to learn how to control his attacks properly."

"Good thinking Turnis I'll take that into account next training session."

Turnis then notices a mysterious golden figure covered in purple blood.

Karrotta looked at the figure they wore armour splattered in blood Their hair, face and armour was covered in dripping blood as was the sword in their left hand, the right hand was missing a pinky. The figure looked demonic and had Gold hair that was all sticking up, gold aura and teal eyes.

Karrotta got in a fighting position."who? who are you."

Figure"I am your Friend Radita, when I fought the Captain who was an Ice demon he some how made me trigger this transformation."

Karrotta"I knew you were a Super Saiyan."

Karrotta"Radita how did it go"

Radita smirked demonically "it was difficult at first but then after I got the transformation it was easy I even got a free bath"

Karrotta showing a face of disgust "you need a wash and fast If you don't want to get diseases, where did you find the sword?"

Radita smirked "it was the leaders after I took it off him, I separated him with it."

Turnis "you gonna use that in battle now?"

Radita"nope I'll stick with what I'm skilled at, this will make a good trophy though."

Radita then searched for energies and only found five weak ones they must be the technicians.

Radita then Yelled at the top of her lungs, "Secure the Technicians destroy their scouters."

She then felt for their energies and within a second they were grouped up in place Cassavo's energy was next to them.

Radita motioned for Turnis and Karrotta to follow. She then casually walked to the captives location.

When she was there she noticed they were tied up individually with their hands in front of them.

Radita"Good work everyone this ship is now our property we all own this ship equally. " then she switched to Common " Now technician if you value your survival you will teach us how to repair and operate every part of this ship failure to do so will result in immediate execution."

One of the technicians"Frieza will kill you for this treason and he will reward us when he does as we stayed loyal."

Radita" I am loyal only to the King, Frieza can shove himself up his own arse."

Cassavo taking a more tactful approach "Frieza upon seeing your failure to protect the ship will execute you on the spot for not fighting to the last man."

Technician "he will not, he will see that we are mere technicians and praise our loyalty for not teaching you anything or working for you."

Radita sick of this "what is that mans job and how many share his job"

One of the others that had shat themselves in fear"he, he is an engineer we have two of those."

At the end of the sentence Radita slammed the defiant technicians head on to the wall crushing it sending blood splatter, brain membrane and pieces of bone flying everywhere, landing on just about everyone in the room.

Radita"this is what happens to anyone who defies my orders."

The rest of the technicians looked in pure fear and shock at what just happened, this was far more brutal than a death from Frieza's hands at least then you could have an open casket funeral. Frieza would normally just fire a death beam through the heart or chest.

They all, when they were operating enough to respond"we will do what you order Commander."

Radita"Good, also it seems I got a Promotion." She laughed as did her friends.

Switching back to saiyan.

"On a more serious note we will need scouters for communication so from the ones I killed there should be enough scouters for the four of us."

Turnis"that is not a good idea PTO scouters have tracking and listening devices on them, and they know our language, if we are to use them then I should remove those added functions first."

Radita"didn't know you were a tech guy. I only ordered them destroyed so that they could not contact the PTO for reinforcements."

Turnis"my father taught me all he knew as he is one of the few saiyan engineers, he developed the first scouters from the ones the Tuffles had and added energy reader technology as well as recorder technology to record messages and play them for evidence. They originally were to help the Tuffle soldiers stay in contact with each other, keep track of ammunition and aid in aiming of their weapons. He is currently working on a newer model that will never explode no matter how fast the energy rises, in a joint venture he aided in the design of the Kings new space craft which had just been built."

Radita "wow your smart and your a decent warrior, a true rarity in our race."

Radita"Cassavo you will take first watch"

Cassavo "why should I?"

Radita then walked up to him then kissed him on the lips.

Radita"that's why hunky boy."she then Powered down. Suprising everyone including Cassavo.


	5. Chapter 5

Survivors part 5

A few more weeks passed and Radita was making her way with her new scouter from Turnis, she was heading home after a draining training session. On the way she passed a bar, then she saw a heavily damaged saiyan stumble into the bar.

"Bardock man the fuck happened to you."

Bardock"survived Dodoria "

"Holy shit you survived Dodoria every body take a drink for Bardock "

"Yeah go fucking Bardock WOO"

Radita interested pressed the record function. She knew that Dodoriawas one of Frieza's closest lackies and was a lot stronger than most saiyans even the elite.

Bardock" now listen to me carefully Frieza ordered Dodoria to wipe my team out I also found out that Frieza plans on coming here and blow up our planet "

She then stopped the recording and saved it recording 1.

Other saiyans"Dodoria hit you too hard on the head why would Frieza destroy us we are his best planet clearers we do it faster and better than anyone else so why would he kill us you gone nuts man."

Seeing Bardock about to speak she starts a new recording

Bardock desperate to make a last attempt, " Toma on his dying breath told me that Frieza betrayed us and will arrive to kill us, his dying wish was to gather an army and kill Frieza here and now."

She then stops and saves the recording as recording 2.

"Fucking bullshit, your nuts go get healed already."

Bardock "YOU FUCKING DESERVE TO DIE."

He then flew out heading for the roof.

Radita then she flew as fast as she could straight to the school where she attended the tournament. On the way she called her friends on their personal group channel"Every one meet me at the school now except for you Turnis, stay guarding the prisoners and the ship. Frieza has ordered our death, I will explain at the school with all the evidence."she also called her parents "Dad, Frieza is going to destroy the planet and our entire race, fly up with Bardock and Kill Frieza."

When she got there she pushed her way through and made a beeline straight to the PA system she turns it on and"I am your Champion Radita I have just heard news that Frieza plans to destroy our planet, that is why all the PTO ships have left the planet. If you say there is still one at the port, I took that over, it is my ship now. If you want further evidence listen to this ." She then played both recording 1 and 2.

"Everyone meet me at the port as fast as you can fly leave nothing left in the tank. NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."

When she got out the door she saw her friends Karotta and Cassavo they had both shock on their faces as they heard the message, standing in front of her with numerous children flying off and calling their parents, telling them the news as they headed to the port.

She saw a younger group of children "Cassavo, Karrotta grab as many of these youngsters as you can and take them to the ship we're leaving."

The two saiyans followed the order of the stronger saiyan, grabbing up to five children each with Radita carrying 5. Two grabbed by the collar of their armour with each hand and one grabbed by her tail. Her and her friends sped as fast as they could to the ship when they got there there was a group of about 10 mixed low class and medium class saiyans, the elites didn't show up. She then orders "every one in the ship as you are, we are leaving now."

They all complied. When Radita, Cassavo and Karrotta dropped off their young saiyans inside the ship and all 10 other saiyans were inside Turnis Closed the door and started the ship. It rocketed away from the planet as Turnis was about to engage the hyperdrive Radita felt the energy of Frieza and saw the Tyrant with her sharp eyes who was making a large energy ball as big as a moon, Radita also saw a group of saiyans behind one saiyan. At first she thought it was the King but a second Look she saw that it was Bardock and a rag tag band of saiyans including her father and mother as well as others presumably the surviving children's parents that they called before leaving. "Everyone watch this window now, your parents are fighting Frieza." All the children rush to the window as they see Frieza launch his moon sized energy sphere at the soldiers consuming the saiyans then destroying the planet. As the planet blew up Turnis engaged the hyper drive set for Radita's Conquered Planet and they shot off to their location.

The younger children that they had to carry all started crying, normally this would be shunned on, even if their parents died in battle, but this was more than just one or two people, this was genocide. The entire saiyan race now only consisted of her and the saiyans on this ship, she let them cry their tears of pain, loss and sorrow. She was holding her own back to keep looking strong.

Radita "Remember that face remember that tyrants race he personally killed each and everyone of your parents remember this and never forget, train as hard as you can then when we are strong enough we will find and exact our revenge on Frieza and that entire Fucking race of ice demons. Everyone as of right now, we are the only known survivors and since we all want Frieza's organisation destroyed and him dead we need to have a rank system like the military.

Since I took initiative and prepared the seizure of this ship plus rescuing all of you, I will be your Commander and will be part of this army which I will call the New Saiyan Army.

This ship will be christened The Retribution for what this ship will allow us to accomplish against the ice demons. They destroyed our race so we will destroy theirs and get our retribution.

My Lieutenants will be Cassavo, Turnis and Karrotta. The rest of you will be privates until I promote you. We will train every day and get stronger till we can wipe out the ice demons home planet then Kill Frieza.

You will be assigned into 4 groups that will be either trained and directly commanded by me or will be under one of my Lieutenants. These groups will be called Companies. My Company will be Called R Company, Turnis T Company, Cassavo C Company and Karrotta K Company.

Now that is sorted I will write down your names under the companies that I assigned you to, you are to report to them early morning tomorrow for training.

Lieutenant Turnis can you hack into the ships data bank to the PTO Cloud and find any infiltrator babies. If you do, set the ship to go pick them up."

Lieutenant Turnis "Yes Ra I mean Commander Radita."

After a few hours of exploring the ship Radita found a Throne room, inside was a throne that had a panel on one of the arm rests. Looking at it revealed that it controlled the gravity in the throne room and also the entire ship, she also noticed the lettering of Galactic standard, it could go up to 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity.

She then started training at Vegeta's gravity and she turned on super saiyan and kept it on for the rest of the trip to get used to it. After her training session she called Turnis "how is the progress with the infiltrator baby locations."

Turnis"it will take a week to crack these codes the locations for the brats have been encrypted I need to figure out the key."


	6. Chapter 6

Survivors part 6

A day later they had landed safely on Terreria. To her surprise there was a welcoming Committee prepared for battle. Radita then stepped out of the ship first. "I am Radita Conquerer of this planet Terraria, I have returned with my own personal army. T Company, K Company, C Company and R Company form Rank behind me."

The child soldiers followed her orders they each got behind their leader in rows of two one arm apart, on planet Vegeta they were made to do military marches like this as all children were entered into the cadets.

They then followed behind the Commander then "spread out."

The Lieutenants then led their soldiers to form rank at each side of the Commander's Company as well as one behind.

Radita"attention."

They all then puffed their chests out stamped their foot placing it touching the side of their other foot parallel. Then making sure their arms were pointing straight down.

Then the General that she put in charge of the planet arrived on his personal military vehicle. "Welcome back Supreme Leader Radita was your trip to your home world what you expected?"

Radita ignoring the question "have you made any improvements on the gravity simulator technology and have you technology that can improve the speed of this ship."

General"yes we have made improvements we have invented gravity bracelets that can go up to 100 times our gravity and we can modify your ship making it 10 times faster just like your pod ship. I will get engineers on it straight away."

Radita"my men will need their own base and a personal set of gravity bracelets."

General "Sure thing Supreme Leader. All will be that can be arranged by tomorrow."

Radita "Good, men for the time being we will train in the ship I will set it to 2 times Vegeta's gravity. Turn Round march to Ship"

The soldiers then turned heel 180 degrees and marched into the ship.

A month later the ship was ready to be launched the soldiers now had their own base on the planet which they all lived together they each had gravity bracelets that could go up to 100 times Vegeta's gravity. The locations of the babies were decoded and a course was plotted Turnis even found a separate location that had the highest encryptions on it and found that a Prince was sent to it. He kept this secret from Radita but they would go there any way, maybe she won't kill him as he was sent off for being unwilling to fight and showing no potential. She currently had the view that the Royal Family were all traitors for abandoning their post of being their strongest protectors at their hour of most need.

The whole trip would be a 1 year round trip including stops. Radita took her Company and left behind Karrotta and K Company, C company and T Company all to be trained under the care of Lieutenant Karrotta.

Turnis, Cassavo, Radita and R Company entered the ship. Turnis also got the blueprints for the ship from the data banks as well as the blueprints for engine modifications.

They then Took off and headed for the first planet, they then arrived and without effort convinced them to join and bring their pod and whatever stuff they had. Radita Conquered their planets. They did this till the Princes planet was next. They had picked up 3 saiyan children all aged between 5 and 6.

When they were landing they noticed the buildings, they all had chimneys and smoke coming out of them.

The Princes planet tek tek was not as the name suggested, there was no technology past the industrial revolution everything ran on steam engines. The sky was blue green and the intelligent creatures that lived here were grey humanoid but not enough to breed with unlike on Teraria.

Radita looked at the navigation computer and noticed that Prince Tarble was on this planet. "Turnis since this was against my beliefs but not my orders I will let this slide however do not attempt this again Lieutenant."

Turnis"Yes Commander."

Radita"open the Door"

The Door of the ship opened then Radita and her three lieutenants left the ship in the care of R Company.

She felt for the strongest energy found it then flew off the others flew behind her.

She then arrived at the location of the strong energy it was inside a house. She walked up to the door "Open up Saiyan" she then kicked the door down off its hinges to reveal a frightened 10 year old saiyan, he was wearing armour with the royal crest on the left chest.

"Don't hurt me. What do you want?who are you? how do you know I'm a saiyan."

Radita "I am Commander Radita Of the New Saiyan Army, I am Gathering survivors of our planets Destruction and Genocide of our race By Frieza .Because your Traitor of a father Did not protect the planet like he was supposed to, instead he disappeared leaving the planet undefended from Attack. Do you know who attempted to defend the planet? It was not the elites, it was not the royal army, it was a group of low and mid level class warriors who after being warned by their children set to defend the planet, My parents were among them. Their children form my army with my Lieutenants here as their commanding officers.

I am here to recruit you into my army as you are a surviving saiyan, I am doing this because the PTO will eventually crack the codes and kill every last one of us."

"I don't believe you, my father was a prideful man he would rather fight and die rather than escape."

Radita "Then where were the army, the elites, where was the King?nowhere that's where, nowhere it really mattered. Will you join me or not!"

"I will join if I am given a position based on my strength."

Radita"you will start like everyone else Recruit if you refuse then have fun when the PTO arrive, see how you survive against them."

She then waited for his answer seeing him open his eyes in fear at the mention of the PTO "I will join your army Commander Radita."

Radita"what is your name Recruit ?"

"Prince Tarble"

Radita "well where are your followers prince I don't see any. If you want to join my army forget that you are royalty because in my army royalty is spat on. What is your name Recruit?"

Tarble "Commander my name is Tarble "

Radita"welcome to the New Saiyan Army Private Tarble. You will be assigned to R Company."

Tarble then got his things then his pod and carried it into the ship.

Radita then Conquered the planet.

The ship then left and spent the rest of the year picking up all the recruits training then to sense energy, lower power levels and multiply their strength using the gravity of the ship controlled by Radita. Radita also conquered each planet that she landed on. The last two picked up left an impression on Radita they were Paata and Turpin.


	7. Chapter 7

Survivors part 7

Radita's ship lands on Paata's planet , the door opens and Radita steps out.

Radita senses for the highest power level on the planet finding it she flew she lands she sees a small creature, focusing on it like it is a saiyan child fighting a much larger creature. She keeps herself hidden. She sences the energy of both fighters,the larger creature and the saiyan had the same power. " let's see how skilled they are"

The child charged the beast throwing a ki blast disorienting it then proceeded to drive and clasps it's two hands in an downward ark slamming into the creatures skull making it fall down. Then taking full advantage as the creature shakingly got up and starts charging power in her arm. As the animal started getting up she side stepped and releases a blast from her elbow rocketing her forward at a far greater speed than she could normally go. Her fist slammed into the head of the beast sending blood, viscera, bone shards and flesh everywhere, killing the creature.

"Good kill but still sloppy" Radita criticised in saiyan yet impressed as she stepped out and make herself known.

" before you attack, I'm like you" Radita lets her tail uncurl from her child relaxes a bit but still warns "this is my kill you can't have it "again in saiyan. To proove her point she removes primitive weighted bands, (similar to what Radita made on her own planet) tied around each limb and on her chest. They hit the ground with a resounding this Radita smirked then moved at her fastest and drove her fist, reducing the power and slammed it into the child's stomach causing the child to double over. Radita then proclaims " you will do what I say when I say it. you have no control over me only when you become stronger than me can you tell me what to do " Radita then cuts of a chunk of raw meat with a ki blade then cooks it with a ki blast and eats it "now you can eat".She watches as the child now on closer inspection it appears to be a five year old girl wearing classic saiyan armor of black chest and yellow shoulder and leg pads." What is your name ?"She asks

" Paata" She watched as the girl quickly built a fire and spit and set it alight with a ki blast slowly turning it waiting until it was cooked it would take 8 hours to cook. "So who are you" Paata inquired. Radita replied " I am Commander Radita of The New Saiyan Army and I will be your commanding officer as well as your training master, we can cook your food in our ship ."

Paata looked quizzically " not possible, ship too small it would barely fit me and you in, never mind this animal ."

Radita just smirked " our ship is so large it can fit a hundred people."

Paata" are you the Captain? "

She spoke up with pride " Yes I am The Highest Rank in the Army I founded it, Aquired the ship with my fellow lieutenants. All major orders are given by me and you have to obey or face consequences."

Noticing how long the beast will cook for and starting to get impatient she declared.

" This is taking too long cut off a slice and cook it with you ki like I did".

"I don't know last time I tried I burnt everything to cinders " Paata replied.

Radita " that was not a request that was an order".

Paata sighed "yes sir" then proceeded to rip and attempt to cook each piece. The carcass was only half left yet Paata had yet to eat.

"Come on I'm hungry maybe if I used even less " she tried and slowly the meat started to change colour until the meat was dark yet inside was rare. Paata squealed in delight and quickly ate it, she then repeated until the animal was completely eaten. "Alright Paata get your ship and follow me" the young saiyan complied .The two saiyans headed for the attack ball with Paata running as fast as she could.

When they got to the pod Radita asked for a spar.

She was impressed because Pasta trained with rock weights just like she did and with her basic attacks such as Full Power Energy Wave, Energy shot, Meteor Strike(punching them sending them upwards then vanishing behind then kicking them so that they fly straight across) and gigantic slam(grabbing a person by their face and slamming them on the ground) as well as the charge punch from earlier. Paata with these basic moves was able to hurt Radita.

Radita and Paata walked into the ship and the ship flew off to the next planet.


	8. Chapter 8

Survivors part 8

The ship then landed on Turpin's planet, this Time Radita and Cassavo exited the ship.

The ground had red grass and green sky . Radita and Cassavo searched for the highest energy and started flying in that direction.

When they landed they saw a saiyan child sleeping in a cave. He was wearing classic armour and a makeshift scouter on one ear, around him were sentry guns, as soon as one of them came within range of the guns they started blasting and the scouter blared a warning waking up the child who immediately got in a fighting position.

Saiyan child said turning off the sentries with a remote, seeing that they did no damage to the invaders " who the FUCK are you if you take one more step I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF"

Cassavo stepped forward, the kid then charged at Him fighting with his entire being, the kid threw a kiblast to create dust then charged energy into his finger he immediately backed off pressed a button on the remote and pointed it at Radita, a sentry bot disappeared, the kid knew it would charge energy much faster and more powerful than he could and started focusing on dodging Cassavo, as well as sending more energy to his finger and continually concentrating it until he believed there was no more energy to send to his finger. Then focused on concentrating it as much as he could, he dropped him self to the ground, picked up some dirt and threw it in Cassavo's face, the bigger male saiyan now blinded, focused on sensing energy. He found almost no energy in the kids body instead it was all focused on 1 finger, Cassavo let himself look open by moving towards the kid, the kid seeing this released his beam at Cassavo and pressed a fire button on his remote the cloaked sentry appeared behind Radita and fired, but at the last second Cassavo was behind the kid and reduced his power to match the kids and slammed his fist into the kids gut. Cassavo remarked " Good move kid, that could have done some serious damage."

Radita noticed the sentry bot in the corner of her eye and dodged out of the way, the sentry bot immediately shut down it had run out of power.

Radita " this kid seems to have technology skills as well as fighting skills, taking an all or nothing approach. What is your name kid?"

The kid barely managing to stay on his feet" Names, aha , Turpin" he wheezed while clutching his stomach.

Radita "I an Commander Radita of the New Saiyan Army, you will join my army Private Turpin whether you want to or not you do not get a choice. Well Private, how did you build all this stuff."

Turpin still clutching his stomach replied begrudgingly "let me rest a bit, after a few minutes, I'll be ready to answer any questions you want."

Radita "Fine, you have exactly 60 seconds starting now."

Turnis then lied down on the ground not moving, he then pulled out a bag from a pocket in his armour. He then took off the armour and squeezed the bag on his stomach, spreading some type of healing gel.

Radita looked at Turpin quizzically and asked "what is that?"

Turpin answered "It is Called S gel and it stands for Saiyan Genetic Embryonic Liquid. This is a gel form of the liquid found in healing pods. I discovered how to make it using the data banks and made it using replicators and gathering the correct chemicals."

Radita then asked "did you make those sentries or reprogrammed them?"

Turpin looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart as if he had been insulted." No I built them myself, as I did my scouter using the replicators and using info from the data banks."

Radita narrowed her eyes and asked"how did you get replicators and how do you have access to the data banks, the planet was destroyed a few months ago cutting off any form of cloud storage."

Turpin shocked and replied" what?, what do you mean the planet was destroyed, how?"

Radita knowing that this brat would not know who Frieza was answered "the planet was destroyed by a Tyrant by the name of Frieza, a powerful ice demon that was far more powerful than the king."

Turpin now more confused "What someone more powerful than the king, but that's impossible. He is the strongest saiyan alive and we are the strongest race in the universe"

Radita sighed and replied" I used to believe the kings speeches too, but it turned out the king did not seem to train and any saiyan that seemed to get alot stronger would be executed in fear of overthrowing the king. Now how did you get access to replicators and how can you still get access to the data banks."

Turpin now dejected. Knowing now everything he knew was a lie, sighed and replied "before I left for my mission I stole replicators and down loaded the entire database into a stolen dodecabyte solid state drive."

Turpin expected to be punished and steeled himself for combat, but not yet getting into a fighting stance.

Radita at that started chuckling then broke out into a roaring laughter.

When she had slowly composed herself.

She then looked at Turpin " you may have just saved a few millennia of saiyan discoveries, history and culture for future generations of our race. Oh and the best part is you inadvertently stuck it to Frieza without him knowing, it's like you accidentally shoved a ki bomb up his arse and walked away without being caught."

Radita "now grab your things put them in your pod wherever it landed, then follow us to my ship."

They then all took off with Turpin struggling to fly with his sentry guns tucked under his arms.

They arrived at the pod

It was surrounded by more sentry guns.

Turpin then landed and opened the pod putting all the sentries inside. He then said proudly "these sentry bots can't be destroyed as they can suck up your energy from ki blasts and using it to immediately shield it self, it can also do the same with physical attacks. I got that technology from this planets military after I smashed them into the ground."

Radita "interesting, would it be possible to do something similar to our armor so that it won't be destroyed?"

Turnis"nah, I already tried but I can't make it stretch to Ozaru size, coz when I woke up that armour was destroyed."

Radita"shame, but no matter, let's get back to my ship. Oh and Carry your pod and follow us."

When Cassavo, Radita and Turnis arived at The Retribution some men in black suits were waiting for them. Turnis immediately put his pod down.

These men approached them speaking in common " these ships are property of Terra, leave and we won't kill you"

Radita laughs at this "Cassavo you've had your fun now it's my turn"

And flys straight to the closest one and rips his head clean off with no effort, spraying blood all over Radita's face, hand and armour.

The furthest man just had enough time to press an emergency button that even when he was impaled by Radita's fist, his distress beacon sounded and released a blinding white light that could be seen for miles alerting reinforcements.

Radita quickly killed the rest of the men then ordered Turnis "get the the pod in the ship, Cassavo go with him then put the ship in orbit and get 2 pods and program them to follow another each other get in one then come back down with the 2 pods."

Cassavo did exactly as he was ordered.

When Cassavo landed 1km from Radita. He was still waiting for the reinforcements to arrive, annoyed Radita sensed were a large group of small power levels were flying in her direction.

Both saiyans intercepted the reinforcements and found that they were in exo skeleton super suits that could fly and soon found out that they fired energy blasts.

Cassavo remembering his purge mission, he lifted up two hands "full power energy volley". He started throwing ki blasts at the enemies but lt did nothing to these super suits.

Shocked"I hope these are not like those sentry bots"

Radita then lifted her arms above her head clasped them together and slammed her hands down as hard and fast as she could on the helmet of one and sent it flying down crashing to ground at full speed.

When Radita looked at the armour she saw it was undamaged however then saw something that made her smile.

She saw a fast growing pool of blood coming out of the suit.

Radita" hit them really hard and send them straight down, the impact kills the enemy on the inside"

Cassavo hearing this decides to do something different he charges one then grabs the chest piece of the armour and proceeds to rip it apart like opening a tin of sardines, exposing the pilot inside, he then makes a ki blade and cuts through its chest , grabs the heart, pulls it out still beating, then crushes it and drops both the heart and the suit.

Cassavo smiled "it's like space tinned corned meat Wednesday, you don't know what you get until you open it up"

Radita "What?" as she slammed tens of soldiers using all her Lima including her tail into the ground.

Cassavo then grabs two suits spins them around then flys downwards as fast as he could and pile drives them into the ground, the suits legs stick up out of the ground, soon both suits had blood pools around them.

The rest of the soldiers retreat flying away as fast as they could.

Radita intercepts them and continues slamming them into the ground using all her limbs including her tail to take out 5 soldiers out at once.

Cassavo realising that no matter how stylish he makes his kill there are still a lot left so he takes Radita's lead but instead of just hitting them forcing them to slam into the ground an idea comes into his head, he grabs two soldiers one on each hand ,uses his legs to grapple a third then using his tail he grabs a fourth then powers up to his max for a second and instantly crushes the four suits letting them fall to the ground.

Cassavo" who wants a hug, I know you want a hug, everybody loves a hug, free hugs for everyone "

Cassavo proceeded to do just that as he gave four solders at a time a free quote hug letting them fall down then grabbing the next four and continuing the process until there were only four left.

Cassavo "I've had enough hugs now let's do something else"

He once again grabbed four soldiers but this time he made sure he grabbed them correctly so that when he flew down wards as fast as he could feet first their heads hit the ground first " foursome pile-driver"

Four pools of blood came out of the legs sticking out of the ground.

After the battle Cassavo asked"Radita are we going to purge this planet then sell it ?"

Radita " no we will wipe out most of their military then take over and kill the heads of state, the king if they have one and offer any surviving military to pledge allegiance to us we will take control of all the treasuries on this planet and offer to pay them what they were paid before."

They then proceeded to do just that.

A few days later the planet was under their complete control, they gave a General who pledged allegiance to them early on the first day a scouter so that they would be informed of anything important while they were away for a year. This General was chosen to be the acting leader of the planet Terra because he encouraged technological research and development. The saiyans gave the R&D department copies of the blue prints for the gravity room with orders to make gravity wrist and ankle bands. Radita figured the more people working on the same project the faster she would get results.

Turpin peaked Radita's interest

because he was a powerful ki blaster that could produce a Ki beam that was unblock-able and was a self taught engineer and inventor. He was an orphan before he was sent out to kill everyone on this planet but instead he built a camp fortified by indestructible and powerful sentry bots, he even built his own Scouter. He had apparently stolen the entire saiyan blueprint files as well as the entire saiyan data bank files and few replicators that could make everything from a fruit to a Plasma heat Sheild as well as stealing whatever tools he could. He had apparently stole them just before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later while on the ship Turpin looked at the engine of the ship and saw the modifications. He consulted his scouter, that had the solid state drive hooked up with a wire connection.

He noticed that saiyan made engines that this ship apparently used were hundreds of times faster than the current max speed, however they would heat up then immediately explode past 50% of the max speed. The ship engine was limited to 10% of the max speed to ensure longevity and reliability.

Turpin and Turnis worked on the ships engine, It only needed the speed limiter removed and a super powerful cooling system. After two weeks the ship could be tested, the test flew from this planet to Teraria without any issues and it only took 2 days 1 day to speed up and 1 day to slow down.

On arrival on Terraria Radita ordered new armour to be made as well as barracks for all the saiyans to live in, that also had gravity chambers for training.

After a few weeks the new armours, barracks and gravity Chambers were ready. They had black chest plates with customisable pad and guard colours. Each armour was customised to each individual soldier , based on the colour they preferred and their rank. On the left chest in purple had their rank which could easily be changed. All the soldiers were made to wear the armour.

On the planet Turpin started work on making the engine hundreds of times more faster and limit the speed to the 100 times the max speed of the ship when traveling to Terraria. Taking three years to complete.

After that was completed he started work on the saiyan healing pods and built them in the barracks med bay, taking about a month to complete. During the entire time he trained to boost his speed so that his brain would be able to process faster movement creating the side effect of forcing his brain to compute things much faster leading to the previous achievements in such a short time.

It also meant that he could do a huge amount of experiments at a time leading to him improve the SGEL formula to regrow limbs, repair bone and repair damaged nervous system. This led to him creating a capsule that once taken will heal you any physical injuries including regrowing limbs. Taking about 10 years to do all previously stated achievements.

After a year since arriving back on Terraria and training in her personal Gravity chamber in the ship Radita felt as if she had hit a wall, no matter how hard she trained she didn't get any stronger.

She felt as if something was blocking her progress. There was a power that she felt was locked away and no matter what she did she couldn't unlock it. Radita finally thought" I need something to happen like last time, I need to be in some real sort of danger where even my super saiyan is not enough."

She walked out of the gravity room to the control room and set the ship to fly towards an asteroid belt. She then skilfully landed the ship on one of the larger comets. She turned off the ship then walked to the Gravity room. She maxed out the gravity and put on her new Gravity belt that was delivered from Terraria.

She turned on the first level and was hit by the massive increase in gravity, barely able to stay standing, she pushed herself to walk all only using her base. She slowly managed to walk, then after a few hours was able to throw a punch. She continued training for hours. Now she could again barely stand, she had next to no energy.

Then the worst possible thing happened the ship started blaring a proximity warning. Radita pushed the button to stop the gravity on both the ship and the gravity bracelet. She fell to the side of the ship, she slowly picked her self up and used the walls to keep her up.

She trudged along using the wall to keep her up as she made her way to the exit of the ship.

When she got down the ramp to her Horror she noticed a massive Asteroid heading on a collision course with her asteroid. She fired a ki blast that she was sure was enough to disintegrate it but the rock still kept coming."Fuck" Radita thought, then she transformed and fired an even more powerful ki blast, but the rock was still coming.

Radita's eyes widened when her super saiyan blast Hit the rock and created an explosion, when the explosion passed the rock was still on its collision course. "NO NO NO, I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO DIE NOW." Radita pushed all her energy every ounce of power she could find into a massive Light grenade, her most powerful attack. She then launched it at the rock and it exploded, the rock reduced in size but would still kill her and destroy the ship.

Radita was out of options now, she had no power, every last ounce had been put into that last attack. "So, this is is this it, this is how I will die, not in battle against a powerful foe but to a rock an inanimate FUCKING ROCK."

She falls to the ground, her pride broken, her energy gone, she smashes the ground in frustration, rage and sorrow. She looks at the rock destined to kill her, in full acceptance of what will happen, she refuses to close her eyes, when she dies she wants to see what kills her and how it kills her even if it is just an inanimate rock. The rock continues forward towards Radita.


	10. Chapter 10

Radita Continued looking up at the Rock that was going to kill her, barreling towards her position on a collision course destined to kill her.

Something flipped in Radita, she felt the cold chill down her back, she felt all her rage build and build, threatening to burst out but it kept building her body started shaking with all the rage building then "ROAAAAR" Radita's primal rage screamed out and with that like a dam of Rage the dam broke, her rage broke, her sanity broke and she broke. Her hair shot further up, her body bulked up a little more, lightning struck the ground, lightning started showing up in her aura. The only thing controlling her now was her subconscious she opened her mouth as if she was a an Ozaru and fired a blast completely disintegrating the Asteroid. She went on a rampage flying to asteroids and destroying them one after another. Her body had subconsciously created a suit of ki around her body to keep it pressurised and a second bubble of ki filled with oxygen from the ship.

She destroyed asteroid after asteroid relentlessly roaring and destroying one after another for several hours until her mind returned to her. Radita opened her eyes to see her self in a super saiyan transformation but it was far more powerful than she was used to. Lightning was showing up cracking in her aura. She noticed she had 2 ki shields and she maintained them making them stronger. She noticed she was in the blackness of space, there was nothing around her not one asteroid or even an asteroid belt. She could still just barely see the planet of Terraria with its blue skies and it's recognisable land masses and oceans. Radita then reached into her armour and pulled out a custom remote for the ship. She pressed a button hoping that in whatever rage this new form had unleashed that she at least didn't destroy the ship.

Surprisingly the ship appeared with not even a scratch. "How is that even possible, unless of course Turpin." To test her theory she punched the ship and as she expected the ship used the energy from her punch to protect itself. "I wonder when he modified the hull. He never seems to stop inventing modifying or even training. I'm lucky to even have a saiyan like that in my army, no make that period, he is a true oddity, it is a shame on the old planet he would have been shunned, that just proves how wrong those nobles were about how we live our lives."

Satisfied she enters the ship and travels back to Terraria with a massive hunger.

During the year Radita had made all saiyans train in gravity chambers that her planet had made, she had made sure that they followed her training regime.

Then from all over the Galaxy they were receiving scouter calls for assistance as the PTO were showing up on their radar on approach for a purge.

Turnis was stationed at the communications hub and sounded an alert for all soldiers to be ready. He then sent a call to Radita.

Radita flew out of bed put on her clothes and armour then flew to the ship. She found all the saiyans lined up in front of the ship ready for action. Radita talked to the troops " The PTO have discovered your planets location with the intention to kill you. Will you let them." She waited and got a resounding "NO"

Radita"Well then let's go there and kill them instead." She turned and flew into the ship along with all the soldiers.

When everyone was on the ship Radita took command and flew the ship to the closest planet. Then as the ship was lifting off she ordered"everyone in your pods, prepare to be launched at any moment." The soldiers then scrambled to their pods, entered then waited.

After a few seconds they arrived at the first planet a pod was launched to the planet. And the main ship took off to the next planet. Again when they got there a pod was launched and the ship took off for the next planet. This continued until they reached the last planet. The whole trip had taken 6 hours. Then the soldier in charge of the Communications started getting reports of saiyans wiping out the PTO purge teams. They waited for another hour and then they were getting more confirmed PTO team kills from the saiyans. All of them reported in especially Paata and Turpin who had completed killing the enemy in seconds of entering the planets atmosphere and not even waiting for the pod to land.

The ship then picked up all the pods as it made its way back to Terraria.

During the 10 years every saiyan in the army had been made to train in the gravity chamber until they were used to 100 times saiyan gravity.

To keep the saiyans from boredom or stir crazy from just the monotony of training she established a yearly tournament to determine who was the strongest amongst the soldiers.

Radita, Turpin and Turnis had made several trips to the other planets to build gold, platinum and rare jewel mines and processing centres on planets that didn't have that technology yet.

Once her saiyans had all achieved the gravity and became used to it, They were forced to fight Radita one on one to the death or so they were told. the others that fought her before could not be seen any more. Tarble was called next.

Tarble scared he flew slowly to the battle ground taking as much time as he could while still getting there on time. Thinking to himself 'I can do this I am an elite and I have trained my but off these 10 years getting to 10 times Planet Vegeta's gravity, she is not that much stronger than me I will win then end this crazed madness.'

He landed in front of Radita wearing his Princely uniform with a red royal crest on his left chest. If he was going to die today it would be as a Prince.

Radita" wearing that again not wearing the armor I issued you. Well lets get to it." She then powers up to her full base power, Tarble was already at full power. She charged at him he attempted to block the fist, but it changed direction at the last second and hit his face, using the recoil of the punch, Tarble Kicks Radita in the side causing some damage. Looking at Radita's face he saw a sadistic smile as she brought her hands down slamming him to the ground. Then while he was getting himself he felt a monstrous energy being unleashed, he turned to face it and to his horror the source was Radita, her hair was golden and was all pointed upwards, so was her aura. She then to his added horror started charging her Light grenade attack pushing so much energy into it that if it hits him he will die. He immediately starts charging a Galick gun pouring as much energy as he could into it, then she launches the attack towards him. He fires his attack, it slams into the ball but the ball easily swallowed up the attack then continued it's course towards Tarble. His eyes widen as he saw the ball get near he could feel the heat as it approached. He puts up his hands in an effort to stop the attack then when the ball hit his hands it was burning his hands, the pain was excruciating. He needed to survive he was the last surviving prince as far as he knew Vegeta was probably killed by Frieza, no fuck legacy HE needed to survive then something happened. A cold Chill ran down his spine Followed closely by a water fall of rage breaking through a dam he let the rage wash over him and just let it explode. He felt his power rise exponentially then fall just as quickly, he saw his aura change from white to gold, he also felt his hair stand on end for a short time, then the power and gold aura returned and stayed there. He grabbed the ball and threw it back. Tarble then charged a Galick Gun and fired pushing it towards Radita but as that happened halfway towards Radita it exploded. Radita parried the Galick gun then almost immediately powered down, she then calmly floated downward as if nothing had happened. "Good work, Corporal Tarble, you are now a super saiyan as are the others who never returned, they are staying on a separate base until everyone is super." Tarble was confused "what the fuck is going on."

Radita "as I said everyone that never returned is staying on another base where you will be going. My goal is to get everyone Super, unlike your traitorous father, I want everyone to be as powerful as possible."

Tarble ignoring the traitorous comment " why all the secrecy"

Radita "They need to believe that they could die when they fight me, so that their need to survive kicks in and they transform."

Tarble" It is unnecessary and extremely dangerous you could kill all of us."

Radita"It is a calculated risk but the results speak for themselves ,everyone I have fought so far has become Super. If we truly are the most powerful race in the universe we need to become as powerful as we can. If that means a couple of saiyans die then too bad they should have stuck to my training regime."

Tarble " you are nuts."

Radita immediately turns super "do you want to take control then fight me."

Tarble charges toward Radita but then around her appeared blue sparks, he was blown back by the explosion of this new form.

Tarble sensed her energy it was more than double his "How did you get so powerful?'

Radita" I was training in space with the ship in 100 times our birth planet gravity, in my base form it was just after I had finished I hadn't eaten yet. Then a huge asteroid appeared I flew outside and fired a blast that should have destroyed it but it did nothing. Then I turned super but again that did nothing then similar to what you just felt I felt the pure need to survive and sparks started appearing in my aura then when it stabilized I destroyed the asteroid."

Tarble"That changes nothing you are still a danger to us all."

She charges him and gut punches him the pain was so excruciating he coughed up blood then fell out of his super saiyan form and fell out of the sky unconscious. Radita grabbed his unconscious body and flew to the secret base where the rest of the super saiyans were and put him in the med bay. She would make all of them super saiyans even if it killed them. Then when their bodies were ready and they had mastered the super form she would teach them this ascended form.


	11. Chapter 11

Survivors part 11

The moment Tarble woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. He lifted his arms and looked at them. "How are we to survive with that Crazy Bitch in charge, I have to get stronger. Fuck I'll have to kill her won't I. But I can't kill, her, I just can't. I couldn't even kill a saiybaman. I had the strength, the skill but not the will. Where as she has no problem killing. We all know she dislikes it but she can kill, I can't. I need to become that acended form with lightning. Someone around here could join me as they could just kill me as well for treason. I need to be careful. I suppose if I just got stronger on my own then I could just defeat her and leave her stranded on some random planet with out a ship. Then I wouldn't even have to kill her. But how did she become that second transformation. Oh right she said that she needed to survive even with the super saiyan. I suppose I better get used to this transformation first."

Tarble immediately got out of bed looking at the clock, 12:30 pm, and transformed. He was going to stay in this form as long as he could.

A few minutes later the transformation wavered and he was back to base. "Damn, I'll give it an hour rest then try again." He headed straight towards the mess hall, picked up a number of large plates, walked to an empty table and started chowing down.

After he finished eating, he immediately transformed, to the shock of every saiyan in the mess and .As he walked out a saiyan in Radita's unit came up to him "Hey man, it's rude to transform, the food flies all over the place, it's your first time it's exiting. I get it we've all been there but think of the food man, think of the food." Tarble ignored him and walked out. A Bell rang and a message boomed over the loud speakers.

"all soldiers are to report to the training yard for sparing." The mess hall emptied and a wave a saiyans flooded through the doors taking Tarble with them.

In the sparring yard outside the mess hall , the few soldiers of Radita's unit formed groups and started sparring with each other. Tarble noticing everyone had a partner except him, he walked up to sparring couple and punched one in the face saying" let's see how strong I am."

The other soldier and his friend sneered then attacked the former prince together. They fought on and off taking short rests until the announcement for dinner.

Over the following weeks and months one soldier every few days day were called to fight Radita. The next soldier was Cassavo who survived followed by his unit who all survived. Turnis wasn't called and neither was Turpin however both saiyan engineers demanded Radita fight them out of principle. They both survived, both their units were called and both Units survived. The last to be called were Karrotta and her unit. All soldiers had followed Radita's training regime and so all had survived and turned super saiyan.

Tarble trained day and night for an entire year, all the while feigning loyalty towards Radita. He sneaked out and talked to many saiyans ,attempting to get their trust. He only managed 5 younger and weaker saiyans who were afraid to die as his followers 2 were from Karrotta's unit, 1 was from Turnis, 1 was from Cassavo, the last was From Radita's unit.

Tarble walked around the base in his super saiyan state as easily as he would his base, the other soldiers had started copying his training a few months in when they started noticing that he used less stamina when transforming and could fight for longer. He now could stay in super saiyan all the time if he wanted, he had mastered the form.

Tarble"well since the super saiyan is a power multiplier, I wonder if I can control my Ozaru state as well." He thinks to himself. With that thought he started meditating taking on advice from his earliest years on planet Vegeta from his father. "Brat, clear your mind if you want to be able to control the Ozaru form. You need to be able to feel your heartbeat, feel the blood flowing through your muscles, feel your tendons then finally feel your nervous system. Once you can feel your nervous system you are close to mastering the Ozaru. Before you transform clear your mind and focus on your memories, even through the pain of transforming keep focussing on your memories."

Tarble then flew out towards a forest found a clearing sat down and meditated following those instructions for four hours until dinner. He returned to base for the meal then left to train in the Forrest.

When midnight approached he formed an odd ki ball in his hands and threw it up in the air "now burst and Mix" the ball then expanded and shone brightly like a full moon. Tarble Cleared his mind and focused on his memories at the same time he focused on his body, the blood, the heart, the muscles, the tendons, the nervous system of electrical impulses coursing through his body. He then looked up. His body started to convulse then his face morphed into a Ozaru shape then the body grew. Now fully transformed he looked around then thought to walk forward. To his surprise the Ozaru walked forward. He then thought to throw a punch in mid air, the Ozaru body obeyed his command. It was incredibly straining but he was able to control the form , he couldn't speak but he could control his movements.

After a few days of Tarble constantly training like this caused Radita to get Worried about a coup de ta, so she started trully getting used to the True Acended Super Saiyan form(ssj 2), by staying in it for as long as possible. After a week of Tarble getting used to the Ozaru form Radita could now spend all day and all night as an Acended Saiyan.

The next day Tarble Gathered his Followers and charged into her war room where she was sitting on a throne in her base form. In front of her was a large ornate mahogany table with four smaller thrones. Tarble then yelled "I challenge you for the leadership of this army, You methods are insane, saiyans could have died and you wouldn't even care. You may have started this army but you will lead it to its fall."

Radita expecting this day to come smiled and calmly spoke "so you and your Followers Prince, intend for us to fall back into our old ways and not continuously growing In Strength. So you can become a lazy king like your father and force other saiyans to keep below your level stunting our growth. Exactly as your father did. " her eyes narrowed and her voice became deeper and seething" Tell me where is our planet and people now Prince."

Tarble now through with this madness. "We fight now out side and determine who is best suited."

Radita slowly rose turning off the 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity generator that effected only the throne and walked to the end of the hall, her face showing only one emotion, rage.

Tarble was already out side, as where seemingly the entire saiyan race who all had figured out that Tarble was fighting for leadership. Bets where being placed on both opponents.

Radita wanting to end the warm up quickly shot her power up to her max base, as she continued to walk to the area where Tarble was standing. Tarble felt this and did the same only he felt that there was a huge gap in power, and it was not favourable to him.

She stood in front of Tarble and got in her fighting stance taught to her by her late father. She immediatly charged then vanished and slammed her fist into Tarbles back. The moment Radita vanished Tarble swung around and did a sweeping back kick striking Radita's fist sending it flying. Radita used this and swung her body around to slam her leg right onto Tarbles head. Tarble sensing the kick and knowing that he won't stop it hitting immediately tuned super saiyan. Tarble threw a fist straight at a still base Radita. Radita felt the power about to hit her so she quickly sweeped her other hand to parry the punch. To Tarbles surprise though, the fist didn't connect instead was diverted. Radita used this surprise to transform herself and grab the diverted fist to swing Tarble to the ground, by sticking out her foot pulling Tarble in the direction of the ground then with her ki holding her up she slammed her knee into his stomach and her other arm formed an elbow that hit Tarble on the back in nearly exactly the same place on the other side of his torso. Tarble was horrified, he had never fought someone so ruthless before, she was aiming her strikes for the weakest point on any humanoid or saiyanoid creature. There was no doubt in Tarbles mind that Radita was going to kill him if he didn't do it first. Tarbles body had been lying on the ground, he then pushed himself off the ground, fired a series of ki blasts at Radita at the same formed a moon ball and threw it to the sky. Still transformed he calmed his mind and focused on his memories on who he was and what he was. He Looked up to the sky and saw the moon ball. He kept concentrating on his memories and what made him who he was as his body started to grow, his eyes turned red and continued to grow.

Radita seeing him grow immediatly ordered. "Everyone inside now, I repeat go inside the barracks NOW."

Begrudgingly all the saiyans compiled.

Radita kept staring forward, not daring to look up. She felt his ki become 10 times stronger than he would be as a super saiyan and 500 times stronger than his base. Radita knew that she had no true control as an Ozaru normally she could only give the beast a simple instruction. Instead she instantly powered up to the Ascended Super Saiyan form(ssj2).

The beast was now fully transformed then it Bellowed"YOU REALLY INTEND TO KILL ME RADITA WELL HAVE FUN TRYING TO DO SO NOW."

Radita noted he had full control of the beast. How in the blood soaked hell did the nobles and royalty learn to control it. If she won this fight she would torture the prince into giving out the info.

The beast lashed out with a swinging fist, Radita then swing her opposing arm to parry the strike. She then launched straight to wards the saiyans tail through the legs in an attempt to cut it off. But as she did so the inner thighs smashed together sandwiching the Commander. With no choice now to survive other than transforming she focused on one command "destroy no buildings, punish Tarble, no one dies." She kept repeating those commands faster and faster even while she looked up at the false moon as an Acended Super Saiyan, she kept repeating the commands over and over again even as the pain of the transformation took hold and her body grew, she kept continuously repeating those same commands like a mantra, until finally Radita's mind went dark and the beast took over.

Tarble saw Radita start growing as an ascended Super saiyan, he was going to die even with this power he had full control of, she simply now had way too much power, as she grew he thought, "I'll just cut off her tail first, yeah that should do it." Tarble then moved down to grab her growing tail when he saw her fully transformed, her transformation had knocked him off his feet and he was now lying on his back facing an roaring Golden Asceded Super Saiyan Ozaru, who just now focused its attention solely on him. The beast opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast towards Tarble, who jumped out of the way. But to his surprise instead of the blast colliding with the building behind him, the beast moved faster than he could comprehend and pushed him back onto a collision course with the blast.

This move shocked the golden Ozaru that was Tarble, he instinctually crossed his arms to block, but before the blast even hit him, Radita's Ozaru slammed its fist Into his back the same place where he was hit in his base form. It Appeared as if the Ozaru was using Radita's moves as part of its instinct.

The fist sent him flying on a collision course with the original blast. Radita never liked to screw around when she fought, she always tries to end the fight hard and fast, especially when her emotion is rage. It appeared as if Radita's Ozaru was the same and the only emotion that he had ever seen in an Ozaru was only rage.

The blast hit him and detonated.

His massive bulk fell to the ground.

Radita's Ozaru then grabbed Tarble and threw him away. She followed him then when she saw no buildings she slammed Tarble on the ground.

She then flew down and slammed her head into Tarbles stomach. Then she grabbed one of his arms and lifted then slammed him on the other side, then continued to rag doll the Ozaru, until it turned back to black. She then stopped. Then roared in triumph. The Acended Super saiyan Ozaru still following its last command then started walking around aimlessly , beating its chest and roaring asserting its dominance over the defeated enemy, until 6 hours had passed and she had still not yet transformed back, then something strange happened.

Radita open ended her eyes expecting to be lying on the ground exhausted, instead she found her self hundreds of feet in the air until she looked down and noticed the golden body of the Ozaru and the lighting emminating in her aura. She lifted up her arm and noticed that she had lifted up her Ozaru arm. She now had full control of the beast. How had she achieved control when so many other low class had failed. She was sure that when saiyans purged worlds and they were too weak they would use this form. But then again they usually ended the transformation after only a few hours not several.

So then she walked to where the moon ball was and in a booming voice "TARBLE HAS BEEN DEFEATED." She then opened her mouth and fired a ki bast destroying the moon ball. Then she transformed back into her normal size. She then flew to where she last battled Tarble, she found the two craters that she remembered she made with him when they were Ozaru, in one she found a battered Tarble who's chest was rising and falling. He was alive, she scooped up the damaged warrior and flew as fast as she could to the med bay and healing tanks. She then in Common ordered the medical staff to remove Tarbles clothing and prepare him for the med then left the room to find the other traitors that followed Tarble. The humanoids followed her orders then put a cleaned up naked Tarble in the tank.

Radita felt for energies and found a few weaker energies surrounded by stronger energies. "Ha, so they were captured." She flew towards that direction. When she landed she saw the five saiyans that followed Tarble into the war room, surrounded by other saiyans. Radita then spoke "Good job, I'll take it from here."

She turned to the captured saiyans "so what did you think, did you think that by Tarble killing me that he would be able to take control. With Cassavo around, that's highly unlikely especially since the royalty turned traitor and ran with their tail between the legs. For punishment you will all be put on toilet cleaning duty with 1/10th ration until I see fit that you have learnt your lesson. Now you two will guard these traitors while they clean the toilets for today, if they attempt to escape, take them to solitary confinement with no ration."as she indicated to the two strongest saiyans that had captured the traitors.

The soldiers then escorted the traitors to the toilet block.


	12. Chapter 12

Survivors part 13

A hour later of mostly training in the ships gravity simulator he was nearing his destination. He could see out of the window familiar planets that belonged to the same solar system he was so used to now. He immediatly pressed the button to stop the gravity simulator and return back to normal levels, then headed towards the control room.

He then controlled the ship to land near the saiyan military base.

Once out of the landed ship he saw other ships all being unloaded by slaves in forklifts and placed in the saiyan underground treasury. Then his shipment was taken by the forklift slaves into the treasury, with the planets military keeping the slaves in line and from revolt. He then walked to Radita who was overseeing the operation. He then walked to Radita and asked " hey Radita, we should go hunting tonight and get to know each other better."

Radita looked at him brightly and replied" I was going to ask you my self but with the rebellion, the PTO attacks I kinda put it on the back burner. After all the gold and valuables are stored I'll meet up with you."

Turnis and Karrotta were already passed that stage in their relationship. They had bitten each other on the neck showing to all other saiyans that they were mates and off the sexual market, they were seriously trying for a baby.

Turpin and Paata were going hunting and getting to know each other.

A year and a bit had passed all the soldiers had mastered 100 times Vegeta's gravity in their base forms,some had gone even further following their leaders example. All saiyans were super saiyans and loyal to a fault to Radita, except for Tarble and his conspirators who were still being punished.A recently new mother Radita called all her loyal Soldiers to the war room.

Radita addressing her army"Today we attack The Ice demons home planet Arcose we will personally slaughter them with our own hands no man woman or child is to be left alive they gave us no quarter when our race was Genocided and our planet destroyed so we will pay them in kind then I will kill Frieza and avenge our race."

Radita now wore armour similar to the kings except the Lycra armour was purple the chest armour was black with a purple gut section and purple leg and arm guards. Her boots and gloves were black and instead of the royal crest on her left chest plate it said Commander in Purple she also had a Ceremonial armour that was the same except had a purple cape. The other soldiers wore their own colour armour leg and arm guards but on their left chest plate it had their rank in Purple and the chest gloves/gauntlets and boots were black.

Paata had now become a Lieutenant and grew in strength the fastest. She had her own Company called

P Company, that was made up from all the new generation that were made up of all the children of her and Turpin's child, Radita and Cassavo's child, as well as Karrotta and Turnis child who could all do Vegeta's gravity and they trained separately in their own gravity chamber. There were a total 10 other newly born saiyans. Saiyan children were born ready to fight and survive. Their gestation was longer than humanoids taking 1 whole year to birth a child. Saiyan children were born with all their hair, teeth and could walk, run and fight within seconds and minutes respectively after birth.

Other saiyans also rose the ranks in each Company there was 1 Captain and at least 2 Corporals. All the saiyans were mated with a partner. This was highly irregular in their culture, but was ordered by Radita to ensure safe breeding. It was supported with scientific evidence from Turpin's saiyan data banks. Radita ordered that if you start mating with a saiyan, you can't mate another, so choose carefully the first time. The Companies took care of the babies in shifts when their parents were forced to go off world to maintain control of the conquered planets.

Radita had mated with Cassavo, Karrotta had mated with Turnis, Tarble had mated with Paata.

Turpin mated with a female saiyan that had joined his rebellion, though they had yet to "mate." As they were still recieving punishment a year on thanks to Tarbles Rejection to truly pledge loyalty of both himself and his followers to Radita. She left the two strongest saiyans who were not Liutenants to guard the traitorous Saiyans.

The ship then with all the loyal saiyans inside launched off to Planet Arcose.

On the way there Radita addressed her troops "soldiers this is the plan, Once we arrive at the planet we will land under the protection of K Company who will protect the ship along side P Company. T Company will disable all Long range Communication Satellites at the communication space station and kill the crew, so they can be used later. Once the satellites are disabled C Company and R Company will Cleanse the planet, all dead bodies are to be incinerated leaving no trace. Once the planet is Cleared and we have full control of all Communication towers and satellites. then T Company will send a message for all Arcosians To return to planet Arcose. We will wait a month then I will personally destroy the planet with all the Ice demons on the planet. Do you understand your roles, any questions?"

Turpin then asked "wouldn't the Arcosians find it odd when they arrive and find that there is no one left, then they could warn the others."

Radita "ha, already thought of that, Turpin. The extinction force of C and R Company is to remain on the planet, they will destroy every Arcosian that lands. The Demons can't make calls without the satellites.T Company can stop any unwanted transmissions. Do you understand your Roles?"

all Soldiers "Yes Commander."

Radita "let's get our retribution on those genocidal demons."

All troops cheered" yeah."

As the The Retribution neared the planet Arcose the white Ice planet could be seen. The ship opened the doors as the New Saiyan Army flooded out of it.

Another ship was approaching Arcose, having heard of a heavily modified PTO small Cruiser with a strange line of alien text written across the bow. The Captain of the ship wanted to see how strong he was compared to these soldiers who had somehow stolen a PTO ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Explosions were everywhere across the planet as Radita's Super Saiyan soldiers massacred with impunity the demons who had nearly caused their own extinction. Babies were murdered without remorse, mothers had their hearts physically ripped out as at the same time they were forced to watch their children slaughtered before their very eyes. Fathers attempted to defend their homes and families with little to no success. The more successful attempts only gave a few lucky saiyans a good fight before the demons died.

On the space station communication control centre ice demons lay dead, blown apart, ripped to shreds, or simply had their head incinerated by Turnis.

He had disabled all other communication satellites and had prevented any unwanted communications from leaving the planets surface. He also had put out the call for the demons to all return home for a great announcement. He watched the planet below through the glass panes, observing the explosions light up across the planet he mused with a smirk on his face "such lovely fireworks."

On the planet the gravity was 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity. Radita and Cassavo had split into two teams both were nearing the opposite poles of the planet. Radita was at the northern pole while Cassavo was at the southern pole.

In front of Radita stood a large castle , the main forces had been destroyed, she flew into the castle and flew straight into a throne room. A ice demon was sitting on the throne in the dark, it stood up and showed it self in the light. This ice demon had no horns whatsoever. The creature spoke" so apparently my brother failed to do a mission set by himself properly. He should have been more thorough."

Radita not even wanting to know this creatures name charged at him with her full base power. The demon blocked the first strike." My, my eager to die much, you attempt to wipe my people from this planet but you will fail. And I Cooler will kill all of you monkeys then kill Cold securing my rightful place to rule this planet."

Radita vanished with an afterimage, Cooler punched towards Radita only hitting the afterimage and receiving a punch in the back. He round housed kicked towards Radita and hit, Radita was sent flying, then immediately vanished. She appeared in front of Cooler and charged a move she had only seen done by Tarble, she placed the back of her right hand onto the palm of her left hand and gathered a purple ball of steadily growing ki, she then chanted "Galick gun ha". She fired the purple energy beam towards Cooler who only had just enough time to block, she diss appeared again only this time she reappeared behind Cooler and started charging a yellow ball of ki with two hands, the ball of ki grew at a rapid pace. When she deemed it powerful enough she shot it forward"Light Grenade" the large ball of ki was rocketing towards Cooler who was still dealing with the Galick gun. The ball of ki detonated on Coolers back.

Sensing Coolers energy still alive and apparently unhurt, Radita transformed to super saiyan and started charging another light grenade as the dust cloud was slowly dissipating not yet showing the demon. This time she put many times more ki into her signature attack. When ready she fired and the large ball shot forward. The Ball parted the dust cloud and detonated.

She felt for the Ice demons ki and found than his ki was much reduced and he was falling towards the planet. Radita flew after him and as soon as she saw him she fired a ki blast to create a dust cloud around him, appeared behind him, and this time rapidly charged a Galick gun. She put even more power into it than her Light Grenade. "Galick Gun HA". The blast hit the demon on the back while it was unaware and it was instantaneously incinerated.

Feeling for any energies she found none she had killed this Cooler ice demon. She looked around the place and saw many gold, platinum and rare gemstones built into the throne, Gold lined chairs and a large table with gold trim. Radita then ordered her men who had wiped out her half of the planet" strip this place of any valuables as best as you can, desecrate everything." As she waited for news of Cassavo and his side of the planet, she wandered through the Castle.

Cassavo and his men had just wiped out the military guarding the southern palace. When he entered the throne room he saw a snivelling, crying ice demon child, with a crown on its head. Hearing the doors open, the child lifted its head and tried to look regal. "Do you know who I am. ? I am Prince Kuriza, son of Prince Frieza of the North Galaxy. Who are you and why have you attacked my guards."

Cassavo grinned from ear to ear"We did more than just that, you are now among the last of your kind. A just payment for your races involvement with Frieza's attempted genocide of the saiyan race." As he charged and fired a Full Power Energy wave and incinerated the princes body with the stream of ki. He picked up the crown then incinerated the head. "The only damn thing I saw of worth since arriving on this rock. Right men take anything of value desecrate the rest."

As Cassavo walked around the palace he found the treasury down stairs, inside had innumerable gold bars, gems, platinum jewellery, goblets and other fine valuable things, that were given to the ruler presumably some other ice demon that was stronger than Frieza. "Right men contact and get the ship down here to pick up all this valuable treasure, no point getting it blown up with the rest of the planet." He then gets a scouter call from Radita "we have Acosians starting to arrive, drop everything and prepare for battle, if possible save the ships." just then four ships with hundreds of pitiful power levels entered the atmosphere.

Radita and Cassavo's soldiers easily flew into the ships and dispatched the Acosians like they were nothing the moment the ships landed.

This went on for a few weeks with ships appearing every few hours. Then they appeared once a day until the tide of ships stopped and it was time to empty the planet of its treasures and blow it up.


	14. Chapter 14

Explosions were everywhere across the planet as Radita's Super Saiyan soldiers massacred with impunity the demons who had nearly caused their own extinction. Babies were murdered without remorse, mothers had their hearts physically ripped out as at the same time they were forced to watch their children slaughtered before their very eyes. Fathers attempted to defend their homes and families with little to no success. The more successful attempts only gave a few lucky saiyans a good fight before the demons died.

On the space station communication control centre ice demons lay dead, blown apart, ripped to shreds, or simply had their head incinerated by Turnis.

He had disabled all other communication satellites and had prevented any unwanted communications from leaving the planets surface. He also had put out the call for the demons to all return home for a great announcement. He watched the planet below through the glass panes, observing the explosions light up across the planet he mused with a smirk on his face "such lovely fireworks."

On the planet the gravity was 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity. Radita and Cassavo had split into two teams both were nearing the opposite poles of the planet. Radita was at the northern pole while Cassavo was at the southern pole.

In front of Radita stood a large castle , the main forces had been destroyed, she flew into the castle and flew straight into a throne room. A ice demon was sitting on the throne in the dark, it stood up and showed it self in the light. This ice demon had no horns whatsoever. The creature spoke" so apparently my brother failed to do a mission set by himself properly. He should have been more thorough."

Radita not even wanting to know this creatures name charged at him with her full base power. The demon blocked the first strike." My, my eager to die much, you attempt to wipe my people from this planet but you will fail. And I Cooler will kill all of you monkeys then kill Cold securing my rightful place to rule this planet."

Radita vanished with an afterimage, Cooler punched towards Radita only hitting the afterimage and receiving a punch in the back. He round housed kicked towards Radita and hit, Radita was sent flying, then immediately vanished. She appeared in front of Cooler and charged a move she had only seen done by Tarble, she placed the back of her right hand onto the palm of her left hand and gathered a purple ball of steadily growing ki, she then chanted "Galick gun ha". She fired the purple energy beam towards Cooler who only had just enough time to block, she diss appeared again only this time she reappeared behind Cooler and started charging a yellow ball of ki with two hands, the ball of ki grew at a rapid pace. When she deemed it powerful enough she shot it forward"Light Grenade" the large ball of ki was rocketing towards Cooler who was still dealing with the Galick gun. The ball of ki detonated on Coolers back.

Sensing Coolers energy still alive and apparently unhurt, Radita transformed to super saiyan and started charging another light grenade as the dust cloud was slowly dissipating not yet showing the demon. This time she put many times more ki into her signature attack. When ready she fired and the large ball shot forward. The Ball parted the dust cloud and detonated.

She felt for the Ice demons ki and found than his ki was much reduced and he was falling towards the planet. Radita flew after him and as soon as she saw him she fired a ki blast to create a dust cloud around him, appeared behind him, and this time rapidly charged a Galick gun. She put even more power into it than her Light Grenade. "Galick Gun HA". The blast hit the demon on the back while it was unaware and it was instantaneously incinerated.

Feeling for any energies she found none she had killed this Cooler ice demon. She looked around the place and saw many gold, platinum and rare gemstones built into the throne, Gold lined chairs and a large table with gold trim. Radita then ordered her men who had wiped out her half of the planet" strip this place of any valuables as best as you can, desecrate everything." As she waited for news of Cassavo and his side of the planet, she wandered through the Castle.

Cassavo and his men had just wiped out the military guarding the southern palace. When he entered the throne room he saw a snivelling, crying ice demon child, with a crown on its head. Hearing the doors open, the child lifted its head and tried to look regal. "Do you know who I am. ? I am Prince Kuriza, son of Prince Frieza of the North Galaxy. Who are you and why have you attacked my guards."

Cassavo grinned from ear to ear"We did more than just that, you are now among the last of your kind. A just payment for your races involvement with Frieza's attempted genocide of the saiyan race." As he charged and fired a Full Power Energy wave and incinerated the princes body with the stream of ki. He picked up the crown then incinerated the head. "The only damn thing I saw of worth since arriving on this rock. Right men take anything of value desecrate the rest."

As Cassavo walked around the palace he found the treasury down stairs, inside had innumerable gold bars, gems, platinum jewellery, goblets and other fine valuable things, that were given to the ruler presumably some other ice demon that was stronger than Frieza. "Right men contact and get the ship down here to pick up all this valuable treasure, no point getting it blown up with the rest of the planet." He then gets a scouter call from Radita "we have Acosians starting to arrive, drop everything and prepare for battle, if possible save the ships." just then four ships with hundreds of pitiful power levels entered the atmosphere.

Radita and Cassavo's soldiers easily flew into the ships and dispatched the Acosians like they were nothing the moment the ships landed.

This went on for a few weeks with ships appearing every few hours. Then they appeared once a day until the tide of ships stopped and it was time to empty the planet of its treasures and blow it up.


	15. Chapter 15

Survivors part 15

The Retribution landed on the South Pole of the planet Radita's men had arrived with the measly amount of valuables they were able to get and chucked it in the ship with the rest of the valuables from the treasury.

In the depth of space two ships were approaching Arcose, one that had started the trip early and one that had heard the new announcement and was traveling from the next galaxy. While the other was traveling in an attempt to intercept a ship which he had yet to see.

The two ships landed on Arcose a few weeks later kilometres away from each other yet only the smaller ship knew where the other was located. He had never been forced to land on a planet before to steal some goods before, but from what he saw of Arcose a major battle occurred. The Captain of the Ship got out of his chair and ordered his men"let's not waste time men let's steal from the ship that landed and get the hell off this rock before the ship gets damaged."

Then the crew yell back" Yes sir Captain Turles." Turles and his crew including Raisin and Lakasei exit the ship and fly as fast as they can to the other ship.

Radita and the other saiyans get a scouter call from Turnis " two ships have entered the planet, one is of saiyan design and the other PTO they have landed at 5807 long 8254 latitude and the saiyan ship 5808 long and 8254 lat."

Radita and Cassavo's soldiers had destroyed dozens of ships that had heard the Message, arrivalshad slowness to a trickle now, it had been a week since the last arrival. Radita had decided it was about time to blow up the planet so she had the soldiers load up the treasure in the ship.

Radita felt for energies across the planet and felt their power levels one was almost as strong as her base, one was many times her base, the rest were respectable compared to her base. "Interesting I wonder if it is the saiyans with the higher power or the ice demon, Soldiers since you have appeared to empty the treasury and load up the ship with everything of value, let's go see how our fellow survivors have some fun."

Cassavo felt all the energies and many of them felt familiar especially one of them. Cassavo smiled " Looks the bastard followed my advice."

All the saiyans of The New Saiyan Army launched into the air and landed on a mountain range that separated the two ships. They had a clear view of the battle to come.

Turles and his crew flew over the mountain range staying as low as possible. They continued flying and landed in front of the PTO ship. The Captain of the PTO ship and stood as tall as Cooler, he had two horns pointing upwards.

The larger than usual Arcosian stepped out of his ship as did his crew of a hundred Acosians. "I am Emperor Glacier of the South Galaxy and you will die for simply being in my presence, men kill them all."

Radita watched and was surprised to see only one saiyan ,the rest were a menagerie of assorted aliens.

The Acosians charged at the pirates. Almond a big red humanoid, Cacao a cyborg with armour with hidden weapons and jets, Daiz the most human looking with Dark green hair, Raisin and Lakasei two short dark purple aliens, all prepared for battle.

Tullece"Give em Hell boys."

They vanished and each killed an ice demon in one hit. They fired beams or punched through their enemies bodies and used their bodies as clubs to kill the other Acosians. The remaining Acosians saw this and transformed into their second forms.

The Crucher corps were having a little bit of a challenge now, so they fired area of effect ki blasts that blew up large areas killing tens of soldiers with every explosion. The Acosians getting more worried transformed to their final form. Now only ten Acosians were left alive.

According to Radita's senses the Pirate menagerie seemed evenly matched with the Ice demons. And the saiyan had yet to fight. They charged at the demons, targeting 2 each, but now only half of their attacks got through the enemy defences, there were too many to fight.

They then did something unexpected. They fired dust ki blasts and each pulled out a red fruit, which they then quickly consumed. They diss appeared and attacked, this time all their attacks got through on both their targets, they pummelled them into the ground, snapped their necks, broke bones, fired ki beams that incinerated part of their bodies, or straight up shot out their heart.

By the end the Acosian soldiers were dead and the Pirates looked tired.

Glacier then stepped forward as did Tullece. Tullece had his scouter on but didn't bother turning it on, instead he listened with his ears for any wind movement, indicating an attack. He watched his opponents eyes to determine when his opponent will move, he used his nose to attempt to smell fearing his opponents.

He used his feet to feel out vibrations in the soil that determined movement. Then he felt vibration and wind being created, the Acosian attacked and Tullece dodged the kick, he then punched the demon in the face, he pressed his advantage and continued punching the ice demon, not letting up.

Then the demon charged a blast, Tullece felt the heat coming from the ice demons mouth, he ducked and stomach punched the demon with as much force as he could sending him flying away. Using this to his advantage he fired a series off small purple ki blades that flew off and hit the Acosian"Sudden storm". The blades hit the enemy like a machine gun slicing into its body.

But then the wind started swirling around the demon and a bright light blinded everyone. After their eyes were able to adjust the demon had become taller larger and it's horns had grown even larger. Tullece didn't know what this meant but he knew it would take everything he had to defeat this thing.

He focused on all his senses making sure his stance left no openings, and he waited. Sure enough the demon attacked first, he just saw some blur and felt the air being able to just dodge the attack, and he countered by kicking the demon in its head.

Glacier getting enraged that this monkey was still keeping up with him vanished. Tullece felt the air stir around him, then he felt a pebble move and swung his arm in that direction. The strike hit a surprised Glacier who was clothes lined, and skidded on his back. Tullece rose in the air, charged a ball of energy then it shot forward but as it did so it formed a ring "Kill Driver" the ring kept expanding towards the ice demon then when it was deemed close enough Tullece detonated it. The Kill driver produced a huge explosion of ki. As the sound of the explosion died down, the dust settled and on the ground he saw a scarred Glacier lying on the ground. The ground started rumbling as Glacier's body started transforming again a white light blocked visibility, but the sphere grew larger then it shrank in size.

Tullece looked at the Ice Demon he now had no horns and was slightly taller than when he first fought him and he was shorter than the First transformation. Glacier was now exactly Tullece's height. The ice demon spoke" No one has ever needed to see my true form in battle as they always died to my other forms. Be honoured that you have survived this long, Saiyan. Once I defeat you, I can achieve my mission here which is to Kill Cold and take the throne for Control of the entire universe. I have trained for that moment since I stole a ship and crew to go to another galaxy to form my empire. Now you shall die."

Glacier powers up to his max, not inflating his muscles. And charges a a ki blast then releases it. Tullece feeling the heat given off of the blast, immediatly attempts to move, then he feels the wind rushing like never before, by instinct he rushes his arms up to catch the stream of ki. Barely managing to hold the blast back as it burns his hands creating excruciating pain.

Tullece thinking to himself, "I don't know if I can survive this, I've never dealt with a beam hurting this much before." Then the beam was forcing his arms to bend, as he stays grounding himself in the air using some of his ki. His eyes widened then it hit him he was going to die, here and now if he didnt have the power, he searched deep within his core and brought out everything he had. It did nothing, the ball was threatening to incinerate him now, he desperately searched even deeper within himself, he found a ridiculous amount of power but it was blocked. Tullece started to feel his hands catch on fire, his mind goes blank with everything except rage. With power he never new he had he stops the ki blast, and adds his own purple blast to push towards Glacier. His hair was all raised to the sky and Golden, his eyes teal, his aura Golden as was his tail wrapped around his waist.

Glacier couldn't believe what he was seeing the blast he sent was being stopped and sent back with another blast, no one outside an Acosian could possibly have this much power. As the ball started to near the Acosian, the demon created a Sheild and a blinding white light was again seen. The ki blast continued towards the demon but before it could reach it the blast hit Glaciers Sheild and it broke, ki started to surround the Acosian, this time a Golden light emanated from it just before it was swallowed by the ki blast.


	16. Chapter 16

Tullece completely consumed by rage pushed as much energy as he could into his blast. The Golden light at the end of the blast disappeared revealing a different coloured creature. Radita watching on as a green sphere was formed in the Ice demons hands holding back the beam. The ball grew then a beam was released, with a speed Radita could barely comprehend, the beam rushed towards Tullece.

Tullece's eyes bulged as the beam was not only being pushed back but with a speed he that was impossible. With a mighty final desperate roar Tullece was swallowed by the beam. The Ice demon could now be clearly seen, it's skin was no longer a white colour but a golden colour with a golden aura as well. Radita couldn't believe her senses or her eyes, the energy was many hundreds of times as powerful as she was now. She couldn't believe that This new saiyan who ever he was turned Super only to be incinerated, it was ludicrous. If Freiza was as powerful as this then she might never get revenge against the demon. Thinking quickly she knew this planet had no moon so Transformation into the Ozaru was impossible. But then she saw something which surprised her.

Tullece was sprawled on the ground, having let go of his power of flight as as soon as his beam started moving backwards. Having plummeted to the ground, he hurt all over but was able to push himself to stand. "Whoa, what is this power, surely I can kill the bastard with this." He then charged at the demon, but they just dodged and vanished. Appearing behind the palm haired saiyan Glacier brought two hands together and slammed them onto The saiyan pirates head. Tullece hit the ground hard but was able to pull himself up off the ground. " You can't kill me that easy. Why the fuck are gold? Weren't you white before?" The demon chuckled "oh this" pointing to his golden chest "this is what I call Super Glacier, for that matter why are you gold, you had black hair before, don't tell me you went to a hair dresser in the middle of our battle." Tullece looked confused but then a bang of his hair fell down and he saw it was golden. "Huh, well Bad news for you Goldylocks, your not dealing with a normal saiyan anymore, I have become Legendary, The Super Saiyan, Mark my words, Before the end of the battle, You, Will, Die."

With that he charged but vanished just before he reached the ice demon, appearing behind him charged a ki blast in his hand and fired, unfortunately as that happened the saiyan saw the head of The demon spin around at ridiculous speed untilit stopped and faced him. To Glacier it was as if time had slowed down he couldn't see the saiyan any more so he quickly looked around, and there he was with a ki blast in his hand behind him. Glacier grabbed the saiyans arm and twisted it so the ki blast faced the saiyans chest. To the pirates surprise he felt an explosion on his chest, looking down he saw his arm was contorted and his own ki blast had hit him. In desperation he pulled his arm up and bit on the demons arm causing it to shreik in pain as blood trickled out of the wounds. He launched back and fired a ki blast creating a huge dust cloud. Quickly he flew to the ground behind a rock. " shit that was fucked the way his head moved urrgh, creepy. But that can only mean he is way more powerfull than this new power, looks like old faithful will save my arse once more."

Then Tullece put his hand in one of his leg armour pockets and produced a red fruit, the same fruit that his comrades ate. He quickly shoved the whole thing in his mouth and ate it. "That was far too close but now with the Fruit of Might I will kill that demon." The pirate launched off the ground Charging at the demon and firing a purple ki wave at Glacier, who was now just barely visible due to the swirling movement of dust. The ki wave parted the dust cloud and struck true hitting the demons right shoulder burning the skin. This time the demon charged preparing a punch towards Tullece who saw just in time and barely dodged the attack. "Grrah, that was far too close, I'm going to end this now "and counter attacked with a hard punch to the aliens stomach. Seeing that the attack hit he continued attacking first he fired a ki blast then followed by a kick and a barrage of punches. He then started gathering energy in his hands, Glacier seemed to be smirking and just staying there then it said "that all you got? Your gonna have to do better than that."

Tullece then continued gathering more energy and a ki ball formed in his hands. " if your so tough then take this." The ball morphed into a ring which increased in size the further it traveled. The attack hit Glacier and the ring exploded. Tullece looking at the thick smoke intently determining whether the attack killed him. To make sure he quickly flew around to behind the smoke cloud before it dissipated and what he saw through the thinnest part frightened him. Glacier was still there and worse it was undamaged not even a single scratch. "Grr, looks like I'll have to transform." He raised his hands and formed a white ki blast, then he threw it in the air, "BURST AND MIX" Radita knowing exactly what this was and shouted "shut your eyes it's a moon ball, transforms to Ozaru," The saiyans heard this and immediately did so, though some of the stronger willed Soldiers were able to look on without transforming, using all their will power to stop the transformation while watching the fight. As of yet the soldiers had yet to learn how to control the Ozaru form, Terraria had no moon and Radita did not know the moon ball technique. Radita willed herself not to transform, putting up an imaginary wall in her mind that seemed to block the transformation. She then felt how the false moon was created. Eagerly she watched on as the newly battle forged super saiyan started to grow transforming into the Ozaru.

The Ozaru Roared and attacked wildly swinging its arms at the now puny Demon, while the demon seemed to be as a fly and easily dodge the uncontrolled swipes with ease. . Tullece's golden Ozaru fired a mouth beam at it but the gold demon simply dodged it . Then the Ice demon punched the Ozaru sending it into the air. Glacier disappeared and reappeared ahead of Tullece. It then slammed the Ozaru to the ground, with the force Tullece bounced up once before skidding to a stop. The Golden fur turned black. The Demon then slowly flew to Tullece and aimed a hand at him preparing a lethal ki blast. Radita seeing enough, kept her mind focused on what she wanted to do and focused on her memories let the transformation take hold. She flew towards the Acosian as she grew into a large dark brown haired Ozaru. Radita Looked around and moved her arm in the form, she then immediately Transformed into an ascended super Ozaru. Without words she flew as fast as she could towards Tullece and Fired a mouth blast at Glacier.

This caught the demons attention, stopping it from releasing the blast. The Acosian then flew straight towards Radita. She vanishes and strikes the right shoulder with her Ozaru finger, ensuring accuracy and multiplying her power as her finger was a smaller area being powered by her entire body as compared to using her fist. The hit surprises the demon making his body twist from the force, it then vanished it self. Radita felt that it traveled behind her so she spun around and prepared to parry a strike. The demon punched Radita aiming for the back of her head when a sweeping strike diverted the path of the punch. This shocked Glacier, giving Radita a chance to strike again. She finger punched again on the right shoulder, seeing that the demon was still shocked, she unleashed a barrage of finger strikes concentrating on the right shoulder. The demon angry attempted to throw a punch with his right hand, but then he heard and felt a resounding crunch on his right shoulder, making the arm fall due to pain and the fact the shoulder was broken.

Radita smiled, her plan was working. She then finger punched the left shoulder when her attack stopped before connecting. The Acosian was livid, no one had ever challenged him like this ever before and now his brand new form as well. He stopped the finger with one hand and spoke"well done saiyan, I must know your name, you have proven yourself a worthy warrior, what name shall I put on your gravestone?" Radita shocked that the demon caught her attack and now asked for her name, she reacted by twisting her large body and kicked the left arm releasing her finger. As she did so she spoke "WHAT NAME SHOULD I PUT ON YOURS, FRIEZA LOOK ALIKE ?" The demon grit his teeth at that name." How dare you compare me to that lazy silver spoon fed royal, I Came here to kill him and King cold, mainly to kill Cold, to take over the universe." Radita then boomed"TAKE OVER FOR WHAT, YOUR RACE DOESN'T EXIST ANY LONGER. YOU CAN THANK FRIEZA FOR ATTEMPTING TO WIPE OUT OUR RACE FOR THAT." The Acosian "WHAT, you BASTARD, I'll rip you apart." As he starts to look around for the first time at the surrounding area. He saw blood on the walls, remains of children, parents, soldiers, civilians all torn to pieces and the classic black marks on walls of incinerating ki blasts.

Glacier then swung his tail with all his might and struck true. Radita felt the stirke hit, it caused her to double over blood flew out of her mouth signifying internal bleeding. She just managed to pull her self back up before she felt another attack coming her way. She threw a sweeping strike. Glacier punched but again it was parried. Radita finger punched the left arm but the Acosian moved its shoulder out of the way and countered with a punch to Radita's face sending her flying away. More blood came out this time from her face. She thought to herself"I can't be hit again otherwise I don't know if I can survive it. Wait I have a SGEL pill in my pocket." She then used two fingers to root around in her pocket, then she felt a tiny bag. She lifted it out and dropped it in her mouth, bag and all, chewing once before swallowing. Then all the damage she received healed up. She then stopped herself from flying backwards and charged straight at the demon before the last second appearing on the right and finger punched the useless arm creating major pain for the demon. She pushed her advantage by unleashing a barrage of attacks focusing on the useless arm.

The demon in horrific pain sweeps with its left arm and smashed into Radita's finger immediately dislocating it. Howling in pain Radita's luck came full circle as the demon struck one punch into her stomach, another into her face, another struck her leg, and another three sequential punches struck her stomach. Radita as a desperate act unleashed a super explosive wave in hope to stop the barrage. She unleashed a vast explosion emanating from her body blowing the Ice demon away. Radita could now only see out of 1 eye ,was barely conscious, only had 1 good arm, and coughed out much more blood this time. Radita wheezed she drew breath then ordered "EVERYONE ESCAPE NOW!" At that her soldiers who were watching the battle take place couldn't believe their eyes, their leader who had so easily defeated opponents was loosing and badly, they wanted to fight but they knew this was her last order and they would respect it. They flew as fast as they could to the Retribution. The other saiyans that didn't have the will power to transform were already in the ship all with sunglasses on watching the fight. They all got on to the ship and the last one To enter which was Cassavo, deep down he some how thought, she must have a way to win we have a brat together, she has to survive at least for the brat. He looked on to the battle, he couldn't stand it but he knew he was no where strong enough to factor in. "FUCK IT, TURNIS IF WE DONT MAKE IT LOOK AFTER OUR KID." He then left the ship and transformed into a super saiyan. The ships doors closed as he rose into the sky. The ship suddenly shot out of the atmosphere and orbited the planet.

Tullece's crew saw the stronger saiyan be pummeled to near death so they flew towards their captain chopped his tail off and carried the unconscious shrinking body to their ship. By the time they got to the ship Tullece was normal sized so they put him in Glaciers ship and put in a command in their ship to follow and activating a tractor beam on the new ship. The two ships then rose off the ground and orbited the planet. Radita Stayed floating in the air charging the largest Light grenade ever, the energy had already grown larger than her large arms could hold, she pumped more energy into it and raised her arms above her head so she could clearly see her target. She Covered her entire body with a ki Sheild to keep her body together and a second ki barrier to trap in oxygen. She released her ki blast straight at Glacier who was just stopping himself in the air. The Huge ball of ki looked less of an attack and more like a sun half the size of the entire planet. As it was nearing Glacier who was preparing his own attack to counter, he noticed the ball was really close now so he pushed the green stream of ki towards the ball. Then as they made contact, something hit Glacier it made him lose concentration.

Cassavo Had Launched his strongest Ki blast at just the right moment"Come on baby you can do it." As he then created his own ki space ki suit made with two layers of ki and immediately sped out of range of the planets explosion. Radita's attack hit the Demon unawares, with its guard down it was incinerated by the ball. Then the ball struck the planet below, drilling in to the center. Once Radita was satisfied she snapped her fingers and roared "PLANET GRENADE" as the ball then exploded, doubled in size incinerating all the planet like a supernova then dissipated leaving not even a chunk of rock visible. She looked around and noticed Three ships that were orbiting the planet, she then started shrinking, but as that was happening she noticed Cassavo flying towards her. She flew towards him then when they were in reach they grabbed each other and their tails intertwined the only barrier was the two space ki suits. The two looked at each other with an unspoken bond knowing what each other would say but not speaking knowing it was impossible due to no sound in space. The Retribution then arrived next to the couple and opened an airlock. The two flew in and the air lock closed behind them then pressurized as they released their ki space suits.

Cassavo spoke first"We fucking survived against that, you fucking killed that. For a moment there I thought we were going to die." Radita in response, Collapsed from the pain, internal blood loss and many severely damaged organs. The interior airlock opened to reveal Turpin, who immediately upon seeing Radita grabbed her body and flew as fast as he could to the medbay. He then Got Paata to strip Radita and Clean her before putting on a sterilised Paata was doing that he prepared one of the new med tanks with the new improved SGEL. Then once Paata was done he put sterilised tubes down Radita's lungs to suck out the blood and re inject it back into her circulatory system. He then put in a separate tube to allow Air flow to enter the lungs, clamped on an oxygen mask connected to the air tube. He then commented"Holy shit she is dying I better hurry up." He then placed her into the tank and set the time for a full day. He closed the tank and watched as the SGEL filled up inside.

The ship then Took off in the direction of Terarria. As the ship started to take off Tullece Woke up, saw out of a window that The other saiyans ship was leaving he ordered "Follow them, make contact with them VERBALLY understand." His second in command then replied "yes Captain." Turnis was at the control of ship when he got a message from the ships following behind and some how keeping speed. The message came in the form of a radio a voice started speaking in common " Hello I'm the ships second in Command Daiz, The Captain has ordered me to make contact, I assume it is because Captain Tullece is a saiyan like your selves, and he wishes to be with his kind. I would like to know if it is fine if we follow you to your destination." Turnis not really sure what to do he responded "no you will not, if you attempt to follow we will destroy you and your ship. And eat your corpse for dinner, now fuck off" He then shut the communications off. Daiz was left shocked "really they would eat other humanoid races, that is so barbaric."

Tullece then tried getting up then fell over immediately in common "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TAIL, who's bright idea was it to chop it off." Then a Cyborg said in monotone Common " It was me sir, I calculated that there was no way to get you into a ship in your enlarged state." Tullece then pushed him self against the wall and pulled him self along till he reached the cyborg. When he was in range his arm shot out and grabbed the cyborgs neck" I Ought to kill you for disgracing me like that, but you saved my life, so I'll let it slide but." He then moved his arm from the neck and Karate chopped the right arm of the cyborg breaking it in three places" Remember that is your punishment." In the Retribution Cassavo was in the med bay watching Radita float in the tank, their son was with them looking on at the battered body of his mom." Ratar, yo nnak da Hata aha?" (Dad, Do you think that mom lives?")

Cassavo in saiyan replied back "she will live and get stronger from it." He looked at his son and thought' Even though my son was only born a month ago he had all his hair, teeth and was able to walk seconds after being born, he needs to get stronger using his own weight before training with heavier weights. He is average in every way though thanks to both parents being so strong when he was conceived means it would take less effort for him to be stronger than them. In fact every saiyan born was born with a higher power than in the history of the saiyan race. The children on Planet Vegeta were usually taken out of their mothers bodies as soon as a featus started growing and were put in growth tanks for three years. These growth tanks allowed Mothers to not be encumbered with child birth and allow them to train and not worry about the child. Though with out such Technology all the current generation were born naturally, which ultimately gave the mothers a Zenkai boost afterwards.

The growth tanks filled the babies heads on the saiyan language, customs, and how to fight, it also programmed loyalty to the king.' Cassavo wondered 'If Radita had been born naturally would she have worshiped the king like she did during the last weeks of the saiyan race. She was always so head strong in getting stronger and nothing would get in her way not even the king. Hell if Radita wasn't programmed like me and the others, before the week was up she would've become the next ruler without question, especially after stealing the ship.' He then felt a tugging on his tail. Bringing his thoughts back to the real world. "Dad, I gotta pee." Cassavo then slapped his forehead with his arm and sighed"You know where it is go." His kid then bolted in the direction of the toilet. He then looked at the tank holding Radita. He thought 'Man Turpin really outdid himself creating these new tanks and SGEL then he somehow made pills, he might not be the strongest but he sure is the smartest. These tanks would normally take a full week to fix her up but now who knows, she could be done in minutes or hours. Turpin turning super really sped up our technology, the ships are now even faster now than ever with the new engines and the hulls of all the ships are pretty much indestructible. We have really come far. ' Then the kid came rushing back."dad the other kids are playing tag can i go?"

Cassavo "sure" The kid then ran off again. Cassavo then got a call on a communicator in the med bay" Cassavo, this is Turnis the other ship with that new saiyan going by Tullece wants to follow us, so I told him to fuck off, just letting you know." Before the communication ended Cassavo replied "no let them, they have proven their strength to us so we should allow that saiyan to follow." Turnis "you sure?" Cassavo "yes, I met them before and they have proven themselves so let him join with the rest of us." Turnis "all right, if that's your order." The communication then shut off. Turnis then contacted the ship " Hey let me speak to Tullece." This time Tullece spoke " I heard you wanted us to fuck off, what I'm not good enough." Turnis then replied" I have received new orders from Lieutenant Cassavo to let you follow us he said he met you before and that you proved yourself to him, so I grant you permission to follow, on one condition, that you not tell any one where we are even under torture from Frieza."

Tullece then grinned "Great, any hot babes over there on that cruiser?" Turnis " you'll find every female has already been mated." Then without warning cut the communication. Meanwhile Radita was having a dream. In front of her was her father, he was standing Infront of the mud hut that was the house on the edges of the low class district" Now Radita you can do better than that try and parry my attack. Move your arm in a more faster and sweeping motion." He then threw another powerful punch towards her, the punch hurt but was deflected before any more damage could occur." That's my girl soon you will be forced to go wipe out some planet as an infiltrator brat. The planet will most likely have a weaker gravity, it will feel lighter. You need to train first before starting the eradication, so make weights that make you feel like you weigh like you are at home. " Radita recognises it as the last month that she was with her parents. She had been in the green place for a while 3 years the computer had said. She had spent the last year and better part of this year training for the up coming infiltrator mission. She sees herself nod her head then the young Radita says" but dad why do we kill all the aliens? I see how much I get as a commission and it would barely pay for a year of food." She then remembers looking at the computer at what infiltrators are paid, with some basic math taught to her by the computer, taking into account all the meals she eats in a day she worked out how much it would be to buy food from food stalls.

The young Radita then asked" do you think that if we were to control the planets military that we could keep the valuables?" Her father then crossed his arms "that is not smart Radita the King says that you are to wipe them out so you wipe them out. Then he will take his cut for training expenditure. It is the way we do things." "But dad the king and I would make even more money if we were to take all the valuables of the planet, and force the population to dig out all the gold, gems and rare materials. With the surviving military paid as mercenaries to keep their people under control. And the scientists and engineers can be paid to create things like heavier gravities." Her father then looks at her quizzically "heavier gravities why?" Radita then responded" we have a heavier gravity than most planets right?" Her father "yes that is true where are you going with this?" Radita"we are naturally stronger than those other races with the weaker gravities. So then that means that the heavier the gravity you are used to the stronger you are." Her father"as an interesting topic you bring up you still need to complete your mission. Otherwise the king will not be happy. You want the king happy."

Radita "but dad I can convince him." Her father "no you must get stronger then complete your mission, and return to us as soon as possible." Then from far away she heard her mother calling" Dinners ready, come get before it's gone." Then like that the dream faded. She then regained consciousness. Her eyes open, she felt tubes sticking inside her throat and in her arm. She started moving around trying to drain the liquid, she hit the glass. Alarms sounded immediately and she saw Cassavo looking at her almost as if he was scared. She wanted to rip out these tubes. Then Turpin rushed in as a super saiyan and the liquid started to drain. When the water drained the door opened, Turpin then rushed to her side and immediatly and expertly started to carefully remove the tubes. After both tubes were removed he then removed the tube sticking into her arm and taped cotton wool to where the needle was injected. "Now don't remove that until I say so. The blood has to coagulate and stop bleeding. I will remove it when it's happened. " Radita" How long was I out?" Turpin "22 hours you were inside the tank. You better get some more clothes on before Paata accuses me of cheating or some bullshit." With that he left with all the equipment to be cleaned. Cassavo then walked to Radita "Feeling better? Last time I saw you couldn't stand up."

Radita"nah my legs are good this time, where's my brat?" Cassavo" wanted to play with the other kids, he was starting to grow irritable." Radita" you mean you can't stand fidgeting." Cassavo sighed" yes, I was going to train him but I wasn't sure if Turpin would death beam me if we broke something, or if Turnis had to come fix some thing we broke he would surely make us pay through the nose." Radita laughed "yeah I suppose, but you do know that I have just come from a battle the brat is some where, we are alone and you know what that means." Cassavo smiled as he closed the door behind him putting up a sign saying busy important surgery. Out side the door. Cassavo as he took off his armour, "come here, you battle hungry horny bitch."


	17. Chapter 17

Radita got up from bed, got dressed and went straight to the training room. She trained alone for a bit until Cassavo and Turnis joined in. They practiced their physical attacks, ki attacks, blocking, dodging and finished up with an all out battle royal between the three. Radita Attacked Cassavo first with a punch, Cassavo then just parried the attack using that momentum to attack back hitting her in the sternum. Turnis then attacked Radita as well with a ki blast. Radita now being attacked from two sides released a super explosion, making the two opponents fly back. She then charged two ki attacks and fired them at the two. They got hit and were both sent flying into the walls knocking them out. She then picked them both up and quickly flew to the medbay. Two weaker saiyans were there as the medical staff they took the two saiyans put them in a shower wash then put them in the med tank to be healed. Radita then flew back to the training room to train alone. The other saiyans in the army trained in the rest of the ship which now was 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity. They trained till the breakfast bell was rung. Radita heard the bell then flew to the med bay to check on Turnis and Cassavo, they had already healed and left, even the med staff had left. She then quickly flew to the large dinning room, which had lots of tables stacked with food. She looked for Cassavo and found him stuffing his face with Turnis next to him. She then flew to their table and started grabbing plates.

After she and every other saiyan had eaten their fill, they started talking. Radita" it was quite rude to just fly off straight to breakfast, I was worried you were seriously damaged, but when I went back to the med bay you were already gone." Cassavo"sorry, but we were hungry and the bell rang, we wanted to get some food before it was already eaten. You know what it's like, it's every saiyan for themselves unless you have a stronger mate who can procure food for you and protect it." Radita" yeah, I know." Then for the next half hour everyone had a talk and conversation. But after that a pre recorded message from Radita played" it is time to train again." Everyone now used to the schedule of training began moving towards where they were training before. They continued training until the lunch bell. After lunch they trained till the dinner bell. After the dinner they all just relaxed before they went to bed. Each bedroom was split between two double beds with a sound proof wall, except for Radita and Cassavo's Room, it was spacious they had a king size bed with four posts and mosquito netting tied up on the posts. The sword was displayed on one of the walls in glass case, with dried blood still on the blade.

Terraria's sun released a solar wave of radiation that reached all the way to the planet. In a cell with minimal light coming in was a sickly, thin and weak creature, the bones could almost clearly be seen, it had two legs, two arms and a furry brown tail, the creature woke up from its fetal sleeping position. The creature dreamed of a very dark red haired female with black eyes and a tail like his "Who was that girl in my dreams I wonder, probably some flight of fancy. " He then noticed the door release sparks at the locking mechanism. Slowly he gets up and walks to the door, he pushes it and the door opens. "Yes, no more dark room, I can finally see the out side." The creature then walks around and finds a bathroom, he is shocked to see the top half of a thin and bony man with black spiky hair all pointing straight up, the creature had a tail that moved in exactly the opposite way to his. He moved his tail to the left, the other moved the tail to its right, he moved the tail up, so did the other creature. "Who are you?" The creature noticed that it also copied his lip movements at exactly the same time, but he also noted that it said nothing. He then got in a fighting position, the other did the same only the exact opposite to his, he threw a punch and hit the creatures fist, only for the other creature to shatter on contact, glass shards fell to the ground. "Oh it was a mirror."

He then looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe it, he looked so weak and frail, he was a prince, Prince Tarble. A prince shouldn't be frail they should be strong. "I need to get the hell off this planet." He then started quickly walking looking for a ship. After an hour of walking he found a airport filled with four man ships. He only had experience flying a pod, so he looked around for a pod and to his luck he found one, he got in it and looked for far away planet with at least 10 times gravity, however he then heard a commotion and picked a planet far away that he recognised. The pod then closed and sped off. Feeling ridiculously hungry, he looked around in the pod's compartments and found what he was looking for a nutrient bar, he didn't care what flavour it was. Tearing it open he hungrily ate it making it disappear within seconds, immediately he felt full, he hadn't felt this good for the longest time, he couldn't remember the last time he was this good. The ship continued on its course to the planet. Tarble then pressed the hibernation button and the gas put him to sleep. On planet Terraria a very dark red haired skinny bone like girl with a tail was scrubbing the interior of the fecal collection tank with four other Malnourished saiyans. She missed Tarble, they had been seperated before they had completed the mating ritual, Tarble was meant to win against Radita but somehow she had beaten her prince. Now she was a prisoner for as long as she could remember, but at least she didn't have it as bad as her prince.

Sure she had to clean this horrifyingly disgusting fecal tank and the toilet block as well as the whole base with her other seperatists friends who followed Tarble, but at least they got half rations, pour Tarble only got 1/10th ration, and was forced to be locked in that prison cell day in day out. He would barely have any energy to train or do any activity, she wanted to just be with him. She looked to each of her compatriots, one happened to look her way and saw the look of anger in her eye, he then nudged another male compatriot who then understanding the message crawled over to let in a female compatriot who walked over to the last one letting the other female know what was going to happen. After they finished up cleaning the tank, they were called outside by the two guards who kept them busy and fed them. "Get out here you traitorous shits, wash up and get ready to clean the rest of the base." As soon as they got out of the tank, they waited for the guards to get as close as possible, then they all attacked in unison. They each focused on a single target , with two providing a defence from the remaining target. They fourght valiantly but were easily beaten by the two stronger saiyans. They were then clamped with ki superseding shackles and led straight to the cells, on the way there the dark red haired girl heard a loud sound, looking up she saw a single pod fly off into space. She smiled thinking to herself.' He will come back stronger than that crazy bitch and take me away from this' she was then shoved to the ground then escorted to her cell.

One of the guards noticed that the solitary confinement cell door was open, he also noticed that the electronic locks were not working on the other cells as well. After escorting the prisoners round the prison section of the barracks they found some older key based cells. They then forced the prisoners into individual cells then locked the door. One called Radita to inform of the escape" Commander, during the lastest scheduled cleaning punishments for the traitor followers, something destroyed all the electronic cell locking mechanisms and the Lead traitor Tarble escaped. We saw a pod leave the leave the planet, do we pursue or not?" Radita was relaxing in a sauna when she got the call on her scouter." No, don't bother, it is a relief really. He was a drain on our resources anyway, at least the others were able to be productive, he wouldn't even divulge the information on how to control the Ozaru form. Leave him be he can only give me a challenge when he returns, that planet is now no longer on my list of protected planets, however who ever was allocated that planet can still take from their gold and platinum mines as per usual. I'm looking forward to Another battle with the Prince ." Then the scouter was turned off. After an hour she left the sauna and walked to her room for a good nights sleep. In the morning they had landed back on the planet. Radita had gotten dressed in her formal Commander armour with the cape . She stepped into the ships main area, all the soldiers were already in their formal armour and at attention in their respective companies. Wordlessly the ship exit opened and she stepped out first followed by her company, Turnis's company, Karrotta's Company, Cassavo's Company and lastly Paata's Company of newly borns walking behind Paata. Then Turles's ship landed and he, his crew walked out. Once everyone was at attention and in formation she announced. " We have wiped out the Ice Demons as they have tried to wipe us out, now we turn our attention to Frieza." She turns to Tullece who was leaning against his ship.

"Who are you saiyan? And what were you doing on Arcose?" He responds " My name is Tullece, I am a Pirate. I heard about a fast ship headed straight to Arcose, and figured that it must have a super valuable item on board that was worth a lot so we went after it but by the time we caught up with it had already landed on the planet, and had been for a month, so attacked the lastest ship that had landed and we got a lot of gold and a more powerful engine to install on my ship ." Then Cassavo spoke up" hey your that pirate that attempted to rob me, I see you took my advice from what energy I feel coming off of you right now." Tullece"what the hell do you mean feel what are you a pervert or something?" Radita spoke up "he means feeling your energy idiot, we don't rely on scouters like you to determine power levels." Tullece smirks" I haven't used my scouter for power levels for over twenty years." Radita " so then how do you determine strength and enemy position in a fight." Tullece rolls his eyes "eyes see, skin can feel wind changes, I can hear and smell. Jeez I didn't think you were that dumb but damn we have senses for a reason." Radita ignores the comment and asked " where did you learn the moon ball technique?" Tullece, "I invented it when I was still green in fighting skill." Radita " how would you like to join my army?" Tullece " I'm good, I just want to live amongst my people for a bit, it has been so long since I last was on Vegeta." Radita" fine then but what can you offer?" Tullece then says " I have a research base with a hundred scientists and engineers, that can make what I want." Turpin then spoke up" really then how come your original ship was so damned slow compared to ours." Tullece then defending his research team, they had never dealt with our technology before plus I am a bioengineer and a botanist, I know nothing of ship technology." Radita "how did you get the research base, then?" Tullece " it all started with my secret mission testing a new weapon."

11 years ago On some random planet A monstrous tree was sticking out of the atmosphere a palm haired saiyan was locked in a desperate battle of survival near it's base. " That all you got Tullece or should I call you Turles I don't care you gonna die" "Unlike my dead comrades I will survive but they didn't die in vain each one took down at least one of your men and the name is Tullece" 'now where is that damned fruit' he thought as he flew at max towards the trees hollow near the base of the tree. He gets lucky and spots something red, he flys straight forward only to be blocked by the alien, where do you think your going trying to escape ." Tullece throws a ki blast to create a dust cloud and flys to the fruit ,picks it then lowers his power level and hids behind the tree all the while eating the fruit until there is nothing left, now he powers up to his max starting to feel the effects of the fruit his max power level seemingly multiplying by 10. He charges towards the enemy who's scouter had now broken and proceeds to tear each limb of his body first he starts by blocking a right hand punch, he then locks his foot on the aliens shoulder and pulls severing the limb entirely, a left fist tries hit but again is caught and ripped off in the same fashion, with the legs he releases a sudden storm of blade like ki blasts that chop off both remaining limbs at the same time."that was for my team asshole may I one day meet them in the afterlife." He then concludes the funeral rights by making a 4 holes 6 feet deep then gently laying each comrade into their respective hole , he then looked around for large rocks as tomb stones found them then he filled the holes in one by one and placed a tonne stone with their energy engraved name on it and placed them where the head would be located. He saw the huge tree and thought' the test was succesful but far too many losses it would be a disrespect to destroy their resting place." He looked behind him and noticed the saiyan clipper space ship with its door still open. It had the same design as a attack ball but bigger and there was a circular glass window in the middle where the bridge was located"Damn I'm going to need a new crew I'm a bio engineer and have a hobby in hacking but I don't know how to run or repair a ship, I suppose the Frieza ship will have a crew I'll just take some of them if there is enough I might even take the Frieza ship". He looked around for a disk shaped Clipper class Frieza force space ship (which is smaller than a small cruiser class 50 people and holds about 20 people), that his enemies would have used to get there. As soon as he found it he flew in and took control of the technicians, engineers, medic and pilot on the ship loudly proclaiming " This ship and crew now belongs to the Crusher Corps I am it's leader, and if you know what's best you will pledge allegiance to me and if I play my cards right you all will each get paid 1 ounce of gold a week and not exist like slaves like you do under Frieza "

Tullece ordered everyone to line up and state their profession "engineer","pilot""engineer""medic""pilot""scientist""ship security" "head of ship security" He then ordered that every scouter to be handed to him, he even took the surplus ones and locked them all in his now new room which he had reprogrammed the door code to. He found the storage room to be mostly empty except for a small fridge, he put the fridge in his room which he then modified into a hibernator chamber and again changed the code so that only he knew. He also locked out every one from using the communications array by again reprogramming the code and putting in a special code lock that only he knows he then ordered that the tracker inside the ship and all the escape pods be removed. He then linked the ship to a saiyan tablet and forced to ship so that it could not be started without his consent. Then he flew out the ship with a bag and the tablet then proceeded to find and picked the only ripe fruit which was 20 of the 1000 Fruits of The Tree of Might. After putting them in the fridge turned hibernator in his room, he pulled up the blueprints for the scouter he then noticed anomalies between the scouter and the blueprints and removed them,he then ordered through the comm system "engineers to go to the repair station and wait for a box with scouter blue prins and scouters you have to remove the anomalies from the rest of the 20 scouters ", found a box in his room put all the scouters in, then he left the room. he locked the door went to the repair station in the ship and dropped off the box of scouters then ordered the ship to make orbit. He then flew to his own ship and flew the ship into orbit with what little he knew. Through the window he saw the planet die then the tree die. He then ordered "land the ship on the planet now." He landed his ship and the other ship also landed next to his. He leaves his own ship and flew to the other one. Tullece announced" We will be using my ship to travel and since we have 2 pilots engineers and security we will split the crew in two the other crew will fly the newly aquired ship you engineer, your with me, head of security your with me, medic your with me, the rest of you will use this ship and you will follow me everything clear good those on my ship follow me oh and the new ships captain will be the pilot of the Clipper."

He made his way to his ship everybody who he had assigned to his team was following except the two engineers , he then showed every one their quarters and work stations. Once that was done he sat in the captains chair and activated his scouter and ordered" pilots take us to the closest Frieza research base out post I am looking for some new recruits" The technicians on both ships start looking however they both in unison "all research bases locations are made to be highly classified we don't have the codes" Tullece without speaking grabs a now modified Frieza tablet from the technician in his ship and inserts a USB stick he then runs a programme on the stick and soon everything that was marked highly classified was made available. It looks like the best research base is quite a while away it may not be the closest but it is the best it seems to be able to move around. He then ordered" if you want to be paid stay here." He then left and flew around the planet with his tablet using a gold detecter application. After flying a bit he found a fort filled to the brim with gold. He flew back to his ship then piloted it to the fort. He then found the safe and blasted the hinges off, ripping the door out. He then got the security officer and the engineer to transport the gold on pallets using the forklifts inside the fort inside the safe in his ship. Then pallets with metal boxes filled with one ounce coins were transported into the ships safe. Tullece opened one, grabbed multiple hand fils of coins and filled his pockets. He then locked the safe then with his crew on board he flew to the location of the Clipper. The ship llands and he exits the ship. He hands a gold coin to each of his crew "this is your pay for the fortnight. You will get your new scouters when there is an announcement." Tullece then flies to the Clipper and heads towards the repair bay "done with the scouters yet" " yes sir"

Tullece orders one of the engineers to take the scouters just out side the ship then walks to the bridge, grabs the comm and orders "every one I have news we have been paid as promised so if you want your pay line up out side the ship you will recieve your pay in the form of a one ounce gold piece you will also be issued a improved scouter , as the previous ones had listening devices and trackers installed these are clean and untraceable to the Frieza force." He then made his way eventually to the door of the ship he then made the same announcement using the strength of his voice. When he went out side he found only the engineer with the box of scouters with one already over his ear. One by one the crew came out And he saw his new crew from his ship arrive. Once they saw their employer the rest crew lined up and got their pay and scouter. Then he ordered "Pilots set navigation destination FR-22" he then flew into his ship and ordered the ships to take off. The two ships started then rocketed out into space. The Crusher Corps ships closed in on a base located on a large asteroid that had rockets coming out of it in all directions. On Tullece's personal ship stood a Tullece who had formed a tight ki shield to keep his skin body compressed and trapped plenty of hair in a second bubble around his body preparing a surprise attack from the space ship as it neared the base, he immediately fired a ki blast destroying the communications array. He flew down from the ship, a loud warning sound was heard from the base, soldiers started piling out charging to attack Tullece. Not wanting to destroy the base he went hand to hand, he punched with his right fist and crushed the PTO head,left hand come up in a chopping action and cut the PTO in half, he planted his right boot on 1 PTOhead crushing it then spinning around and crushed another PTO with his left boot, as he spun he used his tail to smash into three PTO cutting all three in half. Now all that remained were 3 PTO left he charged punched with his right hand but PTO a dodged then counter attacked with a kick to Tullece's head, he then slammed his fist into soldier a's gut knocking him down sending him careening into the asteroid.

Noticing a couple of PTO similar looking they charged then disappeared both attempting to hit,Tullece responded by releasing an explosive wave that knocked both fighters into the air, he the disappeared and slammed both of his fists into each of their guts knocking them out of the fight they fell down and hit the asteroid. PTO a flew up and again attacked this time using rockets In his armor to boost his punches Tullece was barely able to dodge them, then hit the PTO in head and they slammed on to the asteroid below, this time ensuring that he was knocked out. He entered the base and found mostly scientist and engineers there were no other PTO. He had cleared the base of all unworthy soldiers then leaving the 100 engineers and 100 scientists, 2 doctors, 2 surgeons and 5 medics alive. He also kept a few soldiers who gave him a decent fight alive though the soldiers were barely hanging on to life. Tullece " do you surrender and pledge your allegiance to the Crusher Corps lead by me Tullece denouncing Frieza and being hired, not treated as slaves or do you wish to die like the slaves you currently are ." Every one including the barley alive soldiers shouted "YES LORD TULLECE WE PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO YOU AND GLADLY DENOUNCE FRIEZA" He then took control over the research base then hired the Soldiers and and everyone else left them each 1 ounce of gold.

The soldiers were Raisin and Lakasei twin purple short brothers Cacou Cyborg red skin shoulder pads and hidden jets and weapons all over his body. Tullece spoke to all his employees via the scouter," all new employees will remove and turn off their scouters now do the same with all tablets and hand them to my engineer they will be upgraded and handed back, and the new soldiers are to report to my personal ship not the clipper, they will leave their scouters to be upgraded on the base like everyone else and the other scouters scattered from the fight,around the planet will be collected and upgraded. The soldiers will receive replacement once they board my ship." He had sent one engineer from the cruiser to the asteroid with large boxes for the scouters, they will ask and get help from the engineers of the base to remove the listening and tracking bugs from the devices and in the base itself. Tullece changing the channel to the Crusher Corp Channel on his scouter "Clipper you will land on the base." He then interrogated one of the scientists to find where the control room to move the asteroid research ship. He found it and charted a course to the furthest edges of galaxy orbiting a safe distance from a sun. The engines on the back of the Asteroid roared to life and the rock turned and took off to complete the instructions from the navigation computer. Tullece " that's the story."

Radita " so you created this tree of might, how impressive yet stupid you should have Made something that healed like Turpin here, who created a pill that can instantly heal all battle wounds, he even improved the formula in the med tanks." Tullece "so how about it I provide you with research and technology and you pay me." Turpin" it would be easier if we just took control of the base instead." Radita "no Turpin, there is no need for saiyans to kill each other, no we will pay you for each new invention you make. Also I heard from Cassavo that you attack ships and attempt to plunder them, you can still do so as long as none of my ships and planets in my empire are attacked. " Tullece "yes we can work out the prices later when the inventions are actually completed." Radita "so will you be staying with us?" Tullece" yes the base is not to far away from here anyway." Tullece was then shown his quarters in the base, it had a double bed and two lockers. He was then shown the gravity simulation rooms next to the sparring yard out side the mess hall. There were two domes one larger and one smaller, in between the two domes were showers and change rooms. The smaller one was the oldest gravity room that was used by the newly born supervised by one of the parents, while the larger was newer and was where everyone trained except for Radita and Cassavo who trained in the ship. He was also given gravity bracelets.


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning Radita called Tullece into her war room. Tullece dressed in his blue and black armour walked through the doors. As soon as he walked through " Tullece, do you know of Frieza's current location?"

Tullece "no otherwise I would have already gone by myself, though we could attack PTO bases and find out from the soldiers."

Radita "Tullece that is a great Idea, where is the closest one?"

Tullece "planet 33 in the database."

Radita " thank you for the info Tullece, you can leave now."

Tullece then turned and left leaving the room.

Radita then pressing a button on her scouter "Karrotta, I have a job for you."

Karrotta "ok Commander I'll be in the war room."

A minute later Karrotta walked through the doors to the war room. "What is the mission Commander?"

Radita " take your ship and Company to planet 33 interrogate the PTO on Frieza's current location, kill some if you must. Use whatever methods prove successful."

Karrotta" yes Commander."

She then turns and heads to get her Company.

After a few minutes 9 soldiers were at attention in front of her. Karrotta" we will be heading to planet 33 which is occupied by PTO, you will capture and interrogate to find the location of Frieza. Any questions?"

One of the soldiers" I don't have my own ship, like the infiltrators, how will I be transported?"

Karrotta "you will pair up and share one of the ships with one that has one. Any more questions."

After a minute of silence " good then we depart." She then led then to the airport and entered her ship that was from one of the Traitors like Cassavo's ship was. Soon after she flew off in her shuttle class ship, she was followed by five similar ships.

A few minutes later six ships landed on planet 33. PTO soldiers rushed out of the buildings to secure the airport. The ships doors opened and Karrotta flew out first, she flew through all the security forces kicking and punching them as well as slicing them with her tail. When she was done she saw a soldier still alive clutching his intestines.

She walked up to the soldier and asked." If you tell me where Frieza is I may save your life."

The soldier then " last I heard he was on planet 41."

Karrotta then fired a ki blast incinerating the soldier. She then contacted Radita via scouter."Commander Frieza may be on planet 41."

Radita after hearing this rushed to her ship The Retribution and took off without any other soldiers.

After a few minutes the retribution landed on planet 41.

Radita walked out now wearing her combat armour. She then yelled "Frieza come out and fight me you coward."

Then the PTO soldiers surrounded her ship. With a wave of her hand a series of explosions went off and all of them were dead. She then walked into the main building where she saw PTO cowering in fear as their scouters exploded from her strength of power. Radita asked in Common "Tell me where is Freiza"

As she grabbed the first one within arms reach. The soldier fearing for their lives blurted out " Frieza was here for a day two weeks ago to check on our shipments of ship building material."

Radita " where is Frieza right this second."

The soldier "last I heard he was on planet 2"

Radita satisfied threw the soldier into another soldier and calmly walked away. She then walked to her ship and flew to planet 2.

But when she got there Frieza had already left two weeks ago and no one had any reliable information on Frieza's location.

With that Radita in anger killed every last PTO soldier on the planet and left. When she returned to Terraria she was in a foul mood.

One soldier from Karrotta's company was going to ask for something but then changed their mind when they saw her mood.

A few days later the soldier approached Radita after dinner when she was in the war room.

"Commander, I suggest that all soldiers who were picked up on Planet Vegeta get their own personal ship like the infiltrators."

Radita "I suppose it is time that we update our ships to have a more saiyan design instead of the PTO ship design. Get Tullece, Turnis and Turpin here."

Soldier" yes Commander."

The soldier then Called Tullece, Turnis and Turpin over his scouter. The three saiyans soon walked into the war room. Tullece "Commander Radita I heard you have a request for me."

Radita "I want you to build me a saiyan ship of a similar size to the PTO Shuttle class ship for every saiyan mated pair including me. Making a total of 23 ships, each ship must have at least three separate beds with a Double bed included."

Turpin" So I'm assuming you want me to modify these ships with the same hull like I did the last set but this time with added beds?"

Turnis"I'm assuming you want me to help to speed up the process."

Radita "Yes to all. Now these ships will have the Hulls and interior setup built as standard. You are to make sure that they are made correctly. You are also to aid Tullece's engineers to build new faster engines for them as well."

Tullece "do you want a new flagship as well?"

Radita "no I do not, that is why I requested my own personal shuttle class ship. The Retribution constantly reminds me of my greatest achievement and our rise to power."

Tullece "it will take a minimum of ten years to test the new ships to ensure reliability, which will be costly. Even working with these two."

Radita" you will be paid per ship of 1 ounce of gold every week for ten years. So that comes to a total of

11,960 ounces of gold."

Tullece" I have 100 scientists and 100 engineers to pay as well."

Radita "One ounce of gold per ship per week, you only need to pay the engineers for this task. Fund your scientists through your piracy like you normally do."

Tullece grumbling" Yes Commander Radita."

Radita "Now leave me."

Then an idea hit her mind "Turpin, order all Saiyans out front. And after wards look for planets that have valuable resources, and resources used to make armour, ships as well as anything else we want to make. Hand me the list before the end of the week."

Turpin "Yes Commander."

A few minutes later well over 25 saiyans including the new generation stood at attention.

Radita "I have decided that every Saiyan should live on their Conquered Planet, and protect it. Those that have mates with a conquered Planet can still live together, however both planets need to be protected. The rest of you will be assigned a planet to Conquer and secure. You should all be aware by what I mean by conquering. The military will be mostly wiped out, the remaining few thousand military forced to swear loyalty to you to survive. As well as gaining control of treasuries of the planet.

You will be given a planet to conquer, even any five year olds. With the training that I have forced on everyone they should be three times as strong as I was at that age.

You planet will be known to you by the end if the week, so prepare for departure. Under stand."

All saiyans"yes sir."

Radita "What, speak louder."

All saiyans "YES COMMANDER."

Radita"that's better, NEVER FORGET MY RANK. Now disperse."

The Saiyans Saluted closing their fists and placing it on their hearts, standing at attention, before relaxing and leaving in all directions.

After a year of travel Tarble woke up above the planet Tek tek. "I remember that I was sent here to be hidden from the rest of the universe. " he then crash landed in the middle of a forest making a crater and felling trees nearby with the shock wave, he then searched the compartments again and found a scouter. He put the scouter on his ear turning it on as he got out "I need to find a place to sleep and something to eat, let's see my power level." He then got out of the pod pressed the scanning function, the took it off and pointed at him self. He heard a beeping then put the scouter back on. Looking at the screen he commented " what my max is 300, I need to get stronger." Then he flew around looking for an animal to hunt. He found a large bear like creature by a cave he formed a ki blast and created a small hole in the bears head killing it. He then made a camp fire and spit then spit roasted the bear for eight hours, after it was cooked he ate the lot. Then he checked the cave and made sure no other animals lived in it. After no signs of other animals were found he started by making a bed by going out into the Forrest collecting ferns. As he was making the last trip from the Cave to the forest after depositing ferns and searching for more he came across a small cabin, outside he saw two grey aliens about the same size though one looked more older as they seemed to have wrinkles. He turned on his scouter scanning function "5 for the younger and 2 for the older, good no threat." The younger one turned around and saw him then waved with a smile on its face. From the look of the alien it seemed female thanks to the slightly pronounced chest. Tarble then turned and disappeared in the woods. Going back near his cave to train, doing pull-ups on a over hanging rock next to the cave.

A day later Tarble was looking around for edible plants to supplement his other nutrient needs

And was looking for plants he remembered last time he was on the planet, it was a mixture between Celery and Rocket . As he had an armful of leaves in his arms and was collecting some more a high pitched bubbly voice called out to him." Hey your that guy from yesterday, I saw you in the forest before you left in a hurry. Oh how silly of me I didn't introduce myself, I'm Gure. You seem to like Wild Rocelerly since you have so much of it, we farm the stuff as well as other vegetables"Tarble was left completely speechless as she just continued talking without any fear of what he was and how powerful he was compared to her.

"I don't need your help with these."

Gure"oh it's no bother, say you need to be careful around here a Grand bear lives around here. You need a weapon like this to stay alive round here." As she then puts down a bucket filled with mushrooms and removes a primitive bolt action projectile weapon hanging on her shoulder showing it to Tarble.

Tarble smirks" I already killed and ate the bear with by bare hands."

Gure chuckles then roars in laughter beginning to tear up "beat a bear with bare hands oh I gotta remember that one, ma will be in stitches for weeks."

Tarble looks absolutely confused to gure and states "I don't know how that is funny but the animal is dead and eaten by my hands."

Gure calming down and wiping away her tears of laughter." You can't be serious, you actually took out the bear without a weapon, you must have used a trap."

Tarble then serious lifts his hand and formed a ki blast then destroyed a rock. "I'm absolutely serious."

Gure then looks at him then smiles "I believe you, ma will want to repay you, we have been attacked numerous times by that bear and we have never been able to take it out. What is your name."

Tarble" I am Prince Tarble of the saiyan race. What Repayment, in what form?"

Gure looks at him with surprise, " what your a Prince did you come from far way. "

Tarble "yes very far indeed, now you talked of repayment, what form will it take?"

Gure shrugs her shoulders "don't know , but it will be worth your while."

She then leads him to her ma's cabin talking the entire time.

When they got there Gure opened the door and there sat her mother. "Gure what are you doing back so soon and who is this?"

Gure "This is Prince Tarble of the saiyan race , Tarble this is my ma Jure. Ma, Prince Tarble killed then ate the Grand Bear with his hands."

Her mother looked incredulously at Tarble "what lies have you told my daughter, killing such a creature with your hands, impossible."

Tarble getting angry and his pride cracking forms a ki ball in his hand" I will not stand being called a lier, take that back now."

The woman's eyes widened in pure fear, she had seen attacks like that years ago that had wiped out the military base nearby. "I'm so sorry Prince, forgive my insolence and ignorance."

Tarble relaxes and the ki ball dissipates "You are forgiven, I am a saiyan, I must always have my pride. Now what was the compensation you were going to pay me."

Jure" I don't have much but I can give you cooked food any time you come here."

Tarble " I can cook perfectly fine, I do not need help."

Gure "she means she will cook your food for you, any time you come here."

Tarble"I accept however I warn you I require many times more food than what you need."

Jure "Yes Prince. I assume you want me to prepare your lunch?"

Tarble "yes, thank you."

Jure "then I will take that

rocellery. Is this all for one meal?"

Tarble "yes, and I require meat as well."

Jure"would a whole chicken suffice?"

Tarble "how big is this chicken?"

Jure "10 kilograms."

Tarble "yes that should suffice. For a light lunch."

He then goes outside and immediately starts doing crunches.

An hour or two later lunch was ready. Tarble walked in naked in a lake and washed off the sweat. He then walked out and dried himself using his ki to throw off all the water. He got dressed and followed his nose back to the cabin.

Lunch for him was served on a large tray double the size of a family size pizza tray. On his tray was a golden roasted chicken sitting on top of a bed of Rocellery and tomatoes. He saw a fork and knife and used them to elegantly yet quickly cut and eat the dish before him.

After the meal Tarble looked at Jure "thank you for the meal" then left to continue his training.

After training he washed again in the same lake but as he was walking out he heard a ridiculously loud and high pitched screech. He turned in the direction and found a wet and naked Gure trying furiously to hide herself in the nearby bushes. Tarble "what the hell are you doing here, this is my lake."

Gure both blushing and fuming at the same time "what am I doing here, I was just washed up about to dry myself when I see you butt naked. What the hell do you mean your lake, our family has been using this lake for generations."

He dried himself with his ki then nonchalantly pulled on his clothes and armour and walked to his cave. Completely ignoring her.

That night he dreamt of that dark red haired saiyan girl again" urgh dammit why does she haunt my dreams, surely she doesn't exist as I don't remember seeing her before."

He then meditated before falling back asleep.

A few hours later he got up and hunted for his breakfast, found a large herbivore creature and brought its carcass to Jure's Cabin. She then cooked up the beast, while that happened he trained his forms and energy attacks. When the beast was ready he ate it along with some fruit and eggs. Then he resumed his training this time focussing on his strength. Then he hunted for his lunch bringing in a number of wild rabbits. He trained on his fighting style while they were being prepared. After he ate lunch he relaxed his body.

After a few weeks of training like this he approached Gure. "Gure, I hope we can put that incident behind in the past." Gure smiled" yeah sure nothing to worry about, it's not like didn't enjoy looking at you, I mean I don't enjoy looking at you, I don't mean your ugly. You actually are quite hot. Um I think I'll shut up now."

Tarble "um ooookayyy, thanks I guess?"

Gure then quickly turns and runs hiding her embarrassment.

Over the next few weeks Gure started hanging around Tarble after his lunch training sessions.

After the lastest training session Tarble was relaxing under the shade of a large ancient tree, Gure was sitting next to him, Tarble turned and asked her "Why do you hang around me so much?"

Gure blushed then answered " because I don't have anyone else around here plus I like you."

Tarble " but why me I could accidentally kill you."

Gure " I just know you wouldn't."

Tarble "I think I know what is going on you want to be with me like as in a mate don't you?"

Gure looked sad at that comment " yeah as friends."

Tarble "huh, I thought it was more along the lines of, ohh what's that other word for it, it starts with mar I think."

Gure's eyes widen in shock " you mean marriage"

Tarble " yes that's the word"

Gure couldn't believe her ears she really liked Tarble but she hadn't thought of marriage yet.

Tarble seeing the realisation in her eyes spoke up, "saiyans normally don't mate, they usually have casual sex that usually ends up with a child, but on rare occasions and times of pressing needs such as the survival of the race, mating occurs. Saiyans once they meet some one they want to be mates with talk to them, they test each other out for a few weeks if it works out they mate and then mate for life. The turn around from single to mated is much faster for saiyans than other races, since we are a warrior race, we usually die in battle so we only live in the present and take what we can when we can."

Gure flooded with the new information" so is this your way of proposing to me."

Tarble "if you want it sure, I don't see why not."

After a few months they were married with Gure in a white dress in the nearest chapel and Tarble in his Armour. They lived in the cave together, though with her mothers help the inside was lined with wood walls, floor and a door to be more civilised.

He stayed true to his training regime

And at the end of the year he checked his power via his scouter. " hmm 450, at least it increased."

Tarbles power doubled every two years of training.

Over 10 years (including Tarble's 1 year of travel and training ) the ships were created and delivered, they looked like the pods only they had a five metre radius and stood 10 metres tall it had two levels with a single circular window in the centre of the ship that spanned the two levels. Radita had sent many search parties to find Frieza but all were old information.

All the saiyans had now both mates and children, each mated pair and children were given a single ship and either were allotted their infiltrator planets or were ordered to find and conquer a planet. Each family had to have two planets to mine valuables out of under their name. Each five year old child was sent to conquer a new planet which, when they returned a mining set up was sent to the planet to begin mining. They then had to pay tax of half of the total take for the month.

Radita ordered her planets robotics experts to make robots strong enough that could kill her fellow saiyans. She then forced each one to fight one. As everyone had followed Radita's training they all survived and Acended past super saiyan like Radita did against the asteroid. Then the Saiyans were all taught the moon ball by Radita who had mastered it after watching Tullece make it. Using it she made the saiyans one by one stay in the form until they got control.


	19. Chapter 19

On planet tek tek 20 years after escaping the prison and 1 year from when he was imprisoned. Tarble was training after breakfast when his scouter detected two high powered individuals. He rushed out to fight them. He met them at the craters their pods made. Tarble yelled at them" what are you doing on my planet get off." Both of the aliens were dressed in PTO attire and a scouter. One of them spoke up" we have been searching for you for quite a long while Prince Tarble, see King Cold sent us to kill you then your brother who currently resides on earth by the way. I am Avo and this is my brother Cado." Tarble turned off the scanning function on his scouter then placed it on the ground. He got in a fighting position and used all the senses he knew he had to focus on the enemy. The two aliens attacked as a team positioning themselves so if one missed the other would get an opening. Tarble waited for them to make the first move, Avo charged in with a punch Tarble shifted out of the way when a gust of wind behind him moved. He flicked his tail slamming into the enemy behind.

He vanished himself and appeared behind the enemy that had attacked first, kicking him in the jaw then following up with a punch sending him flying. He then turned and focused his attention on Cado, firing a ki blast at him then vanishing behind only to get countered and punched in the gut. Tarble edged back and threw punches at the alien they got hit but then they countered. Both Tarble and Cado traded blows none seemed to be winning, then Tarble felt a gust of wing behind. He in response released an explosive wave knocking the two aliens off their feet and land on the ground near him. He kicks Cado away sending the alien flying. Then he focuses on Avo punching the alien until they were able to fight back, they traded blows with Tarble seemingly even both getting hit and both hitting each other. Then Cado yelled "fusion time"

Avo then released his own explosive wave knocking Tarble off his feet and on the ground. Avo flys next to Cado and they spin together. Tarble then gets his senses back and sees a blur of spinning colours off in the distance. The spinning stops and there is a single entity. Tarble yells "where's the other one?" The entity in a seemingly double voice "oh they are both here in me I am Avocado." The entity disappeared then reappeared behind Tarble, he felt the wind and moved out the way, but the entity was faster and adjusted it's course slamming a fist into Tarble. Tarble then was forced flying back. But as he stopped himself he fired a number of ki blasts at the enemy covering them in smoke. Then he placed the back of his right hand onto the palm of his left and charged a ball of energy chanting" Ga lick haaa." Releasing the blast it hit the entity full on but nothing happened it just added to the smoke. In a double voice" you got to do better than that to harm me." Tarble remembering his time on planet Vegeta formed a strange white ki ball. He threw it at them into the air" burst and mix" then the ball formed a mini moon.

Cado" HA you missed"

Tarble"Did I?'

He stared at it and he transformed growing a snout large teeth, hair sprouting all over his body and growing a hundred feet tall. " YOU WILL PAY PTO FOR ATTACKING ME PRINCE TARBLE" He now in control of his Ozaru form fires a purple ki beam out of his mouth, slightly injuring the entity. He then charged forward and slammed his right hand on it slamming it into the ground, then he slammed his left hand as well. Then his hands were being pushed up from underneath. The entity then flew up and charged a ki beam Tarble did as well he charged one on his left hand and one in his mouth. He released his mouth beam the alien then released their attack, the two beams met in the centre but soon Tarbles was being pushed back. Tarble then moved his left hand from behind his back and launched it firing it gunslinger style hitting the alien in the gut. The entity loosing concentration on his ki beam was soon overpowered by Tarble's mouth attack. Having taken the beam with out any defence he took the full damage, he looked in worse for ware shape. Tarble seeing him on the ground charged his most Powerfull beam he charged then fired a Galick gun but it didn't kill the enemy their chest was still rising and falling. Seeing that his attack did nothing he fired a mouth ki blast at the fake moon destroying it. Then he transformed to normal. "I can't beat them, I'll need to get my brother. From what they say they are solely interested in killing me, so they shouldn't harm the planet or it's people.

Then out of nowhere he heard a beep. Turning around he saw Gure in a tractor powered by steam. Gure " what the hell is going on here Tarble and who is that." Tarble turns to her seriously" i don't have time to explain right now. We are going to earth to get my brother to deal with this threat, they were too strong for my most powerful form." Tarble then picked up his scouter and searched for pod locations, he found his plus five others including the ones he was standing in front of. Tarble then picked up Gure and flew to a cluster of three pods. When he got there he saw three sets of bones in PTO armour, then a flash back hit him. He was sitting in his pod waiting for it to be launched, then after a while he launched, there was planet Tek Tek as beautiful as it was he had a duty to kill the invaders. He pod then crash landed on the planet he then flew straight to the enemy who were meters away, he fired a ki blast incinerating one of their heads, then he punched another five or six times before his comrade helped, he spun and hit both, one with his tail which sliced him in half and the other was impaled by his fist. "Tarble, Tarble are you there." Tarble getting his senses back oh yeah Gure I just had a flash back is all I'll look for earth in these pods. He then looked in one of the pods and found earth in the location fx 50. He then programmed the one he was in and another right next to it to go to earth. " Gure get in that pod then press the red then blue button when I say so over the communication system."

Gure "ok,"Tarble then gets in a pod and Gure follows doing the same with the one next to him. "Close the door by pulling the handle. Then press the red button, it will start the engines and send us off on our trip." Gure "ok doing it now." Then the two pods closed, then both rocketed out into space. "Gure the trip will take 10 years of travelling erratically from planet to planet till we get to my Brother, so the blue button will put us in hibernation." Gure " like the bear sleeping for the winter?" Tarble "yes only for as long as we want." Gure "don't press it yet, I want to know what is this all about?" Tarble "Some Planet Trade Organisation goons were sent by a tryrant that my race worked for by the name of Frieza. They were sent to kill me?" Gure "why would anyone want to kill you?" Tarble "because I am a prince of a race that Frieza hates, so now apparently he wanted to do away with my brother and I, the rest of us were wiped out by a meteor along with the planet." Gure "why did you space out when you got to the pods, was it the dead people?"

Tarble "a memory got triggered that I didn't even know I lost. I killed those men, I was waiting to be launched in a pod, when it launched I landed next to them and quickly killed them. Any way how did you not have a reaction to the dead bodies?" Gure"out here in the woods people die all the time there was this one time where I found a body eaten and pulled apart by animals and another when we found a body frozen in the winter when we went hunting. Death is nothing new for me I've seen a few dead bodies." Tarble " well it will take a while to get to earth so it's best to press the blue button now." Gure "I feel tired I would rather sleep without chemicals." Tarble "the trip may take a year or more." Gure" after I've woken up naturally I'll press it." Tarble "all right." Gure looking down at the planet "wow this is my planet it looks beautiful from up here." Tarble "yeah it does" The pods then speed up having traveled a farther distance from the planet , then the planet disappeared followed by a stream of light from passing stars. Gure looked at the stars and fell asleep watching them. Tarble watched as each star flew by and the effort of following a single star made him fall asleep as well. He heard a door slam down and turned in that direction. "Open up Saiyan." Then he saw a female saiyan with brown hair and eyes. "I am Commander Radita of the New Saiyan army." Then she changed location. Around him were many saiyans they were located on some ship, in front of them was Radita. " you will train when I say so, you will eat when I say so and you will sleep when I say so. No saiyan will be weak from this day forth. We will be starting your training now. " she presses a button on a seat that she was sitting on.

His body felt many times as heavy as he was used to. Radita then spoke up "This is two times planet Vegeta's gravity, you will get used to this gravity and become stronger. Once you are capable of easily moving around and training as if you are on planet Vegeta then you will be assigned a stronger gravity and a separate room to train in. This process will continue until there is no higher gravity. Do you under stand." Then Radita got off the chair, stood up and transformed. Her hair stood up and turned Gold, her aura turned gold and her eyes turned teal, the power emanating from her was multiplied. They were now in a deserted part of a planet she was charging an attack and he felt its power, he actually could feel power levels and this one was way beyond his strength. The charged attack rocketed toward him, he put up his hands in defence hoping that he could at least divert it. But the power was too much it burned his hands as it was forcing its way closer to the rest of him. He pushed with all his power but it was not enough, he thought desperately "I don't want to die here, Vegeta may be dead under Frieza he was the last Royal he had to survive. No fuck legacy i have to survive for myself." At that realisation a power unlocked for him he felt power the likes of which he had never experienced before. He saw his aura change colour to gold and his hair stand on end.

With this power he could defeat her. Then the woman turned back to normal." She thinks this is a game she is fucking nuts." He then charged at her, she responded by transforming again then lightning appeared in her aura and her power was double what it was before. The scene changed again he was walking to a building and following him were five saiyans, two male and three female, one of the females had dark red hair. He charged into what looked like a war room and there sat Radita. They made there way outside and attacked each other, he transformed first but she countered his first attack in the form. They fought for a while then he shot blasts at her while he charged a moon ball. He threw it up and focused on his memories then he grew and transformed into a golden Ozaru. He had full control. He sought to kill Radita but she once again transformed into an Acended super saiyan state. She was still unable to match him until she grew to Ozaru. The scene changed again he was being dragged along with his followers into separate cells, the moment he saw the cells he powered up and attempted to fight his way out but he was weakened and the two guards turned golden and quickly restraining him dragging him to a separate isolated cell with solid walls and a hole that sunshine could shine through. The doors slam shut suddenly when his back was turned. Tarble wakes up with a start hitting his head in the pod."ow, that hurt. That dream was weird, unlike any other I ever had. It was like I was there, they could be memories, but then if that were true id be able to become golden like in the dream and sense energy." He then closes his eyes and senses for power around him, to his surprise he finds a weak signature next to him where Gures pod is flying next to him. "Ok so I can sense energy but what about going golden." He then remembers how he transformed formed in the dream he focused on his survival and rage then reached deep within his power. Tarble instantly felt his hair stand on end and his aura glow golden. In the glass of the pod he saw a reflection, teal eyes and spikey golden hair just like the dream. He compared his power with what he felt in the dream. "Damn even with all my training this past year I am nothing compared to how I was. I will need to train in heavier gravities starting with my birth planets gravity, I have been on a weak planet for soo long that my body is too weak. I need to find planets with strong gravities. But first I need to deal with Avo Cado. It should be enough just to use the golden form.

What is this golden form is it the Legend. Well then I should be able to defeat them. I don't need my brother but I do need a planet to land on, let's look at nearby planets, those two would surely by now be following. " He then drops the transformation. He then looks through navigation and finds a planet with similar gravity to Tek tek. He then programmes the new destination into his pod then wirelessly programmes Gures pod destination to Tek Tek. A few hours later Tarble lands on the new planet. Tarble knowing that Avo and Cado are following he decided to warm his body up before the fight. He stretches his legs and his arms as well as his tail and back. He throws a few punches and kicks as well as tail whips to get them warmed up as well. Then after a few minutes two pods smashed into the planet making two more craters near Tarble's pod. Avo and Cado simultaneously stepped out of their pod. Cado "You think you can escape us by changing course during flight, a good idea but poorly executed." Tarble "I just wanted a fight without destroying the planet I call home." Avo"ha a likely story, but it doesn't matter you will soon be dead and we will be going off to kill your brother."

Tarble then just transforms into the legend "I am a super saiyan, nothing can defeat me now." He then senses their power, pitiful compared to his power now, even if they fused doubling their power then some how multiplied their power by 20 they still wouldn't even hold a candle to his power now. He brought his hands to his side, placed the back of his right hand on the palm of his left and formed a purple ball of ki, He kept charging putting more power into it then fired. Avo had barely noticed as he was disintegrated by the attack, Tarble then controlled the beam and turned it towards Cado disintegrating him as quickly. Tarble"well that was disappointing, they couldn't even mount a defence. Oh well let's look for a high gravity planet and see if I can rescue my five followers." He then searched for planets, till he found a few near and far, the farthest one had the best starting gravity of planet Vegeta's gravity the closest had 1000 times Planet Vegeta's gravity. While he was looking for suitable planets that had breathable atmospheres and high gravities he found a couple of PTO bases. "Hmm I wonder if I can get a ship with those healing tanks, that way training becomes so much easier as I won't have to hold back, and fully utilise my Zenkai boosts." Then as he was entering his location he got a call inside his pod" Tarble where are you, your no longer flying next to me. I feared something is wrong please answer. " Tarble then replied" yes I'm here there was a change in plan, I managed to defeat the aliens. But I have realised I am weak compared to how strong I used to be."

Gure " what do you mean strong as you used to be? Just last week you said you had never been that powerful." Tarble"remember that time I told you about that prison planet and how I escaped." Gure"yeah I remember " Tarble " well I think I lost my memory between then and when I was originally on planet Tek tek before I met you. See just now I think that encounter with the dead soldiers I killed triggered more memories while I slept. I have a duty to five people who are held captive on that planet, I have to save them. But to do that I need time and I need to travel and get stronger. I have to train on planets with stronger gravities otherwise I won't be able to save them." Gure"can't you let them go?" Tarble" they need me and they are waiting for my return. It is my duty as their leader and prince to return. You cannot change my mind, they have waited over twenty long years and I will not make them wait any longer than necessary. I promise to return, but I will be gone for a while." Gure" honey be careful out there, I love you." Tarble "I will, take care." He shuts off the communication and resumes programming in the location of the closest and largest PTO base. He then ignites the pods engines and shoots off the planet. On arrival on the planet he is greeted by a large number of soldiers. One of the soldiers shouts"who are you and why are you here." Tarble then gets out of the pod and proclaims" I am Prince Tarble, if you give me a ship I will leave you be, otherwise." He then transforms into a super saiyan breaking all their scouters from the high power.

Then the lead soldier "yes, uh yes s.. sir. He then leads Tarble to the airport where all the space ships were located. Tarble looked around and saw hundreds of pods and only one ship was saucer shaped similar to Frieza's ship only smaller it had spider like legs as the landing feet and a ramp that went into the ship. It could fit 10 people and had a few med tanks installed. Tarble "thank you for being so kind. I require a pilot, can you fly this ship" "Y.. Yes I c.. can " Tarble then forces him in the control room while he watched intently, intending to learn to fly by himself. "W.. Where are w.. we going Sir?" Tarble "the planet f 200" the pilot sets the destination, moves controls in a sequence then the ship takes off heading for the first planet that was furthest away. According to the navigation in this new ship it would take a few weeks to get there, much faster than his pod. The ship lifted off and speed in the direction of the first planet. Tarble after noticing that he had entered empty space,he asked " does this ship have an auto pilot?" "Y..Yes S.. Sir" " then engage it" "Yes right away S.. Sir"pressing a button he put the ship on autopilot. Tarble the walked to a room with plenty of space and training equipment. The equipment hugged closely to the walls of the room while the majority of the room was empty. This allowed plenty of room for sparring one on one. He then picked up some weights and began training. On the way there a strange ship fired something which took control of the ship remotely and made the ship a sitting duck.

Tarble"what Happened?" Pilot"It is probably Pirates looking for PTO Gold Sir." The strange ship then controlled the ship to land on a nearby planet. Tarble"why is the ship moving on its own." Pilot"must be a new strategy, I don't know how they're doing it." The ship then landed once it did the exit ramp opened showing an army of aliens not in PTO gear. Tarble"who are You?" The leader of the alien regiment announced "we are The army of Lord Slug, now hand over all your Gold and Valuables." Tarble not wanting to fight such weak creatures tried to calm the situation" we have no gold or Valuables, I hunt for my food, I don't need money." The leader then scoffed "bullshit everyone has money, men take them out and search the ship." The regiment charged at Tarble and the pilot. Tarble moved in front of the pilot and sighed. He lifted his arm and fired a purple stream of ki " Gallick shot". The stream incinerated the entire army and their leader, as they charged the choke point of the ships entrance. Then three wierd aliens showed up one was green and froglike, one was big and strong and the other was thin and looked fast. "We are Lord slugs elite,you will pay for that, no one can stop us." Tarble stood his ground as the three charged at him. He punched the green, frog like one but his head ducked inside his body making Tarble miss. Tarble tail whipped the frog alien away and fired a Gallick shot drilling a hole into the alien killing him. The fast and strong one came at him, in response Tarble charged up two physical attacks. When they got close he tail whipped the strong one and Kicked the fast one both were winded and fell to the ground. Tarble then punched the fast one so it landed next the strong one and charged up a Gallick gun.

He kept charging until they were about to get up, the moment they did He fired and they were incinerated. "Damn, it is hard to get good soldiers these days." A hooded figure said as he came into view. Tarble" you must be Slug." The Hooded figure threw off his hood and cape, revealing an old Namekian. Tarble "you're a Namek, aren't you meant to be peaceful?" Slug "I am a Super Namekian, I can do what the hell I want. Now hand over you damned valuables or I will kill you." Tarble felt his power, his eyes widened, 'what power, I don't know if even a super saiyan can compete, but if I can learn his pattern and fighting style I have a chance. I can't go all out just yet. This is going to be fun.' He his saiyan fighting instincts kicked in. Tarble got in a fighting stance, the Namek then charged at him, Tarble was barely able to see his movements but sensed as Slug was moving to his left side. Tarble swiped his arm and smashed into the slug man. Slug then vanished and attacked from the right, again Tarble moved out of the way just in time. Then the slug man vanished to his left vanished again and attacked from his right, this time the namek punched Tarble catching him still turning to his left. The Namek capatalized by unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on Tarble. Desperate to escape the onslaught Tarble unleashed an explosion wave around him that knocked the namek into the air floating abut before collapsing on the ground. Tarble then fired a Gallick shot at the namek. The Namek got up and brushed off the dirt off his body, there was not even a single scratch. He charged at Tarbles left and attacked, this time he fired a ki blast at the saiyan. Tarble pushed his arms out to stop the ball, he skidded along the ground then he pushed the ball in the air where it flew up and detonated. Slug then Vanished and appeared to his left then vanished and attacked from his Right hitting Tarble again. This time Tarble created an energy barrier to block the attack. He then dropped it and attacked with a knee strike but the namek once again vanished, he felt it behind him, then vanished and appeared to his Right, Tarble released an explosion which caused the namek to be knocked into the air and land hard on the ground. Tarble strategising to himself 'so he attacks from the left first, then the right, and then he again attacks from the right."

While the namek was on the ground he powered up into the Super Saiyan . The namek got up and couldn't believe what he saw. "What the hell is that, did you dye your hair?" Tarble smirking "I am not an ordinary saiyan any more, I am The Super Saiyan of Legend." The Namek scoffed and charged at him attacking from the left, Tarble expected that so he dodged and fired a Gallic shot at the namek which caused some burns"Lucky shot". Slug then vanished and reappeared then vanished again, Tarble expected him to come from the right, and the namek did just that So Tarble unleashed a long barrage of Kicks, punches, knee attacks, elbow attacks and Tail whips. The Namek looked severely beaten with cuts and wounds all over his body. "I'll get you for that."Slug Yelled in rage. He vanished and appeared behind Tarble then Vanished and attacked to the right. Once again Tarble predicted this and charged up a powerful physical hit. The namek reappeared and was hit with a massive punch in the Namek's gut winding him and made him fall to the ground. Tarble immediately vanished and appeared next to Slug. As soon as his feet hit the ground he began charging a Gallick gun, the purple sphere grew larger and larger with every passing second. Then when Slug was about to get up Tarble Released the massive blast. "Super Gallick gun." The stream of ki enveloped the Namek who screamed in pure terror and pain "Aaargh" his body was disintegrated from the blast. Tarble then searched for any other energies but found none so he changed back to normal.

"Whoa that was a close one." Tarble then headed to his ships healing tank and healed himself. Afterwords he searched the Namek's ship but found nothing of interest do he went back to his ship and ordered the pilot to take off and resume the programmed coarse, the ship took off departing to his training destination. Again he intently watched the pilots movements of the controls. After a few weeks the pilot landed on the planet adjusting the controls in a certain way opposite to take off Tarble noticed. The gravity hit him immediately as he entered the atmosphere. Using all his strength to sit straight he watched as the pilot dealing with the gravity also carefully slowed the ships speed down. The Pilot then landed the ship roughly but without damage. Tarble tried getting off the seat, but it was tough the gravity was so high. So he sat in the chair and persistently tried to get up. The pilot remained in his chair and refused to move. After an hour Tarble was barely able to stand up. Carefully turning he shuffled his way out of the ship. When he finally exited the ship he was still having trouble walking. Over the next few hours he got used to the gravity, but he tripped and fell, severely damaged himself. He, as quickly as he could moved into the ship' s med bay pulling himself into a healing tank. After a few hours the machine beeped and opened, when he got out he was easily able to walk and even run and jump around. He then began training in the planet with his usual routine. After he finished training he searched for animals to eat with his energy sensing skill, he found a large one, killed, cleaned then cooked it. After eating it he then rested for an hour then resumed training until it was dinner time. He then hunted, cooked and ate an animal like before except after he ate dinner he rested and went to sleep.

The next day he was doing the same maximum amount of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups and other exercises that he was used to on planet tek tek. Realising that he was now used to the gravity he got in the ship and flew to the next planet that had 2 times planet Vegeta's gravity taking a few weeks to arrive. He trained the same there as well Getting used to the gravity and doing the maximum amount of exercises. He then flew to stronger and stronger planets, getting better at piloting and landing each time as well as having at least one Zenkai boost from training on each planet as well as the gravity boost. A year had passed and he had just finished his training on a planet with 15 times planet Vegeta's gravity and decided to take off himself. He followed the same procedure of the pilot that he had seen quite a few times. The ship shook more violently than usual but the ship slowly rose in the air and into the sky, he pushed a lever and the ship rocketed out of the planets pull. The flight was uneventful for a few days until the ship hit with an EMP which fryed the circuits of the ship leaving them like sitting ducks. Tarble"please don't tell me it's pirates." Pilot concerned"unfortunately sir, this is a typical strategy for pirates, there is no way to counteract this." Tarble "great at least I will have a bit of fun while I'm at it."

The pirate ship then docked with their ship and forcefully steered them to a near by planet landing slowly. Once the ships landed an exit ramp was heard opening from the opposing ship, soon after their exit ramp opened. The opening ramp revealed four blue aliens 1 really large male 2 other males and 1 orange haired female. The Really Large Male spoke up "I am Pirate Captain Bojack and this here is my crew, lads do your worst." The two males stepped forward first and one said "Give us all the valuables you got or we'll kill ya nice an slow like." As both of them snickered menacingly. Tarble just sighed and spoke to his Pilot "pirates don't seem to understand I have simple needs, food and a bed with training thrown in. I don't carry currency." He then spoke aloud "Look all that is valuable is my ship and you just destroyed all the circuits. So this is what will happen. First I'll kill you two bozos then I'll kill the fem fatal over there or I'll just kill you big guy. Since you lot don't understand what saiyans value, which isn't gold or jewels but fighting prowess. So after killing all you lot I'll take your ship." "Why you, I'll gut you like a fish" one yelled back in rage. "You think you can talk like that to us , the Bojack pirates think again." The other angrily stated, then he charged towards Tarble. Tarble was shocked at how fast he moved and got gut punched, Tarble then released an explosive wave that prevented the alien to attack further. Tarble then transformed into a super saiyan and attacked. He struck him with his fists, hit him with kicks , knee attacks, elbow attacks and Tail whips. Then he winded his target and moved to the other male he then charged a physical attack vanished then appeared in front of his new target all the while charging his energy into his fist. He slammed it into the enemies stomach winding him and he fell to the ground. Tarble then vanished and did the same to his first target. He then charged energy into his hands and when they were about to get up he released a powerful Super Gallick gun which incinerated the both of them. The orange haired blue female alien eyes widened in shock "he..he defeated both of them with only one attack after he turned Golden." Then Bojack ordered "Woman kill him." The woman then stepped back "I can't beat him he killed both so easily, we got to get outta here."

Bojack then shot towards her and tripped her up he quickly put his boot on her face." Are you defying my orders?" The woman" I can't beat him, he is a monster." Bojack then crushed her head killing her. Tarble looked shocked "you killed your crew, the hell kinda Captain are you? I Forcefully conscripted my pilot yet I don't treat him as bad as that." Bojack" she chose to follow me as did the others but they were all useless including her so I killed her." Tarble then just attacked him by vanishing and appearing behind him he unleashed a barrage of physical attacks using all his limbs, including his tail. After the onslaught was over he charged and fired a Gallick shot. It created a huge dust plume so he Searched for energies and found a very strong one still behind the plume. When the dust cleared Tarble was shocked to see that his attack was useless, it didn't even leave a mark. 'Well then I'll have to work out his pattern to beat him then.' Tarble thought. Bojack shot forward and attacked Tarbles left by firing a small blue ki blast forcing Tarble to block. He then vanished and reappeared at his right and unleashed a barrage if kicks and punches on Tarble who as fast as he could unleashed an explosive wave that knocked Bojack off his feet and he fell on the ground. Tarble feeling Severly wounded then formed a moon ball and shot it in the air. "Burst and Mix" the moon ball formed in the sky and he stared at it holding on to his memories and his sense of self. To Bojacks surprise he saw Tarble growing bigger and hairier by the second soon he was a massive Golden primate Monkey. "NOW BOJACK YOU SHALL DIE" Tarble then kicked Bojack knocking the wind out of him as he then fell to the ground heavily winded. Tarble then started charging up a mouth ki blast he kept pouring more and more ki into it until Bojack started getting up.

Tarble then released the blast which hit the pirate and incinerated him. Tarble searched for any remaining energies then destroyed the moon ball with a basic mouth blast, reverting back to his super saiyan form. He then dispelled the transformation so he was back to normal. He then looked at the Pirates ship and to his surprise it was exactly the same as his so he went into the pirates ship, the pilot Followed and Tarble took off to the ships control room entering all planet locations and the flight path from the beginning then he saved it into the nav computer. He then charted a new course to the next planet and remaining planets. By the time he got to 50 times Vegeta's Gravity the pilot was crushed by the gravity killing him instantly. Tarble then incinerated his corpse with a simple ki blast. With each planet's gravity that he got used to, the time it took to get used to it was reduced by his Zenkai boosts. By the end of the year he had landed on the 1000 gravity planet. On that planet he received several Zenkai boosts. Once he was used to the planets gravity and able to do the maximum exercises. He compared his power to the one of Radita in the dream. "Man I am much stronger than she was in her base but that Acended form combined with Ozaru will pose a problem. I have to find a way to access the Ozaru power without transforming."

Then he closes his eyes transforms to super saiyan and looks for more power. He finds it well hidden in his tail. He focuses in it and draws it out but it refuses to budge. Then a memory came flooding back, he was being grabbed by the tail as an Ozaru and was seeing the ground get closer then bam he hit the ground, he was then lifted up and slammed back on the ground. Tarble clenched his fist in anger at being thrown around like that and the power in his tail rose up and combined with his super saiyan power. The power he felt as his anger rose multiplied his super saiyan, if any one could see his aura at that moment they would swear that they saw an Ozaru's head roaring in Tarbles aura .His anger fell as did his new power as he realised that his power rose. "Holy shit I need to control my anger, if I can call upon all my rage, I can use it to multiply my power." At that he sat down and meditated on all his memories looking for times he felt true rage or anger. He searched his memories and only felt a few times of true rage, the first when he was sent out by his father when prince Vegeta was showing his talent, the next when he first transformed because of Radita, and that last fight with Radita where he was thrown around like a rag doll. He focused on those memories gathering all his rage and the power from his tail combined with the rest multiplying like before, he stayed raging as he focused on his rage keeping the power for longer. But then he noticed that his mind was being taken over by the primitive Ozaru mind. To combat the encroaching mindlessness, he used his Ozaru training focusing on his memories and what made him unique. Tarbles mind then as with the Ozaru transformation regained control. He then got up and started punching and kicking in the air practicing using this new power. He practiced like this for a few weeks until he could call upon it at will. Then he got in his ship and headed back to Tek Tek to find his pod when he escaped that planet to find the location of where he escaped from. By this point ten years had passed since he left Tek Tek.


	20. Chapter 20

Tarble lands his ship on Tek Tek near where he landed after his escape. He used the scouter to find the pod. Then a few kilometres away he found and flew to it. When he arrived at the pod he cleared away the weeds that had wrapped themselves around the pod. Then he opened it and searched the navigation for its last departure location. Planet fx 23. He then flew back to his ship and entered in the location setting it as the destination. He then piloted the ship to the destination taking off once again from Tek Tek. Then once in deep space he put the ship on auto pilot and resumed his training. Six weeks later he saw the planet in the windscreen of his ship. He immediately reduced his power to conceal himself from Radita, so he has some element of surprise when he springs his followers from their imprisonment. He slowed the ship down and landed on the planet in a deserted area. He then felt for his followers energies, they were on the opposite side of the planet. Surprisingly there were only thee other power levels, Radita, Cassavo and five weaker energies that presumably belonged to a children. Keeping his energy suppressed he went back into the ship and flew it closer to his followers energy signatures. He landed the ship in a desert where there was nothing around except for a building complex 10 kilometres away. Running out from his ship still concealing his energy he headed towards the prison. As he ran closer to the energy he noticed that this was not the same prison he escaped from, this was smaller and more dedicated to one building. He felt no energies that were comparable to his own. Tarble walked to the building, but to his surprise he found two Robots with Cannons as heads and a wide yellow and black body with a red light on the right chest area. Seeing him the robots spouted" intruder, intruder, contacting Commander." Tarble charged and punched the robot, but nothing happened, no damage was taken. The robots then began firing their head cannons at him. He dodged each one barely. "Damn, what are these made of" He then focussing his rage pulling out his Ozaru power and combining this power with his base .

He attacked again, striking each one but still no damage. Tarble then transformed Combining his super saiyan and Ozaru power without transforming into the beast. He charged once more at both of them, yet still no damage was done to them. Their head Cannons started whirring, indicating that they were gonna fire. Tarble shot into the sky the robots fired, the beams struck his legs and 1cm holes were in each leg. "Argh" he cried out in pain. Having enough of this he charged at the robots and tore off their head Cannons, then the arms and finally the legs. The robots started glowing. Tarble then grabbed a panel on each robot that was damaged when he ripped off the limbs and ripped that off. The machines with their insides now exposed were ripped apart by him as he began ripping everything out. When the lights on the chest blinked out, and both machines were gutted, he knew he had destroyed them. Quickly he dropped his transformations then hid his power once more and searched for his followers with his senses. He found them not far from where the guards were. They all felt weak yet healthy unlike when he left. They were all in their respective cells. The dark red haired girl in his dreams, looked up at him through the bars grabbed him and hugged him a best as she could. " I never lost hope, I knew you would come back. Took you long enough." She then kissed him. Tarble was shocked, he only knew her from his dreams, and yet now she was kissing him. Then images started playing in his mind.

He was training without a partner while everyone else was in the sparring area, it was after breakfast. Radita had called a saiyan for a duel to the death yesterday, he hadn't been seen since he left. He was practicing and concentrating on his energy skills when a dark red haired 16 year old girl approached him. "What you doing training alone? Everyone else seems to have someone to train with." Tarble looks up at her annoyed, "if I wanted one, I'd punch someone and have a fight." Red hair" that's not that smart, it just breeds more animosity towards yourself than you already have considering the common view on Royalty being traitors." Tarble" That doesn't matter to me, I just want to get stronger." Red hair" it makes much better quality training when you have a willing partner, than having an opponent that wants to just beat you up." Tarble"why are you bothering me woman." Red hair " oh that's right I didn't introduce myself. I am Sava." Tarble "it's nice to meet you Sava but I have energy training to continue, so unless you are training your energy, leave me be." Sava then smiles at the invitation and watches as Tarble concentrates his energy into a purple sphere. She copies him and learns his Galick gun attack. The scene changes Sava and He are both facing each other in the sparring yard, each in their respective fighting stances. They launch at each other and attack, Tarble hits her more than she is able to hit him, they fight until one is unable to continue. Sava falls first due to fatigue. Tarble picks her up and carries her to the med bay where he puts her in a tank to heal. He stays while she heals. He looks at her unconscious body and notices how peaceful her face looks as well as how beautiful her dark red hair and her black pupils truly are, as she bobs up and down in the liquid.

The scene changes again this time Sava and he were on a hunting trip, they had wagered that who ever had the smaller kill had to cook the meal. He had caught a large animal as had she, they were arguing which had the bigger kill, her stubbornness eventually won out over his and he relented cooking as best as he could. After he had served the feast a few hours later, they were conversing and just before they left the meal and entered their separate tents, Sava kissed Tarble thanking him for the meal. Pleasantly surprised, Tarble hesitated before kissing her back. The scene changed again as he saw several different hunting trips with Sava over a few weeks, with each scene showing them getting more and more intimate knowledge of each other then on the latest scene he was just finishing his meal when he asked Sava" we have been seeing each other for a while and know so much about each other, how about we become Mates, you and me till death?" Sava's face from looking surprised changed to beaming with a wide smile, she hugged and Kissed Tarble answering his question "yes, yes yes, my Prince, I will mate you for life till death, forever." Then over his scouter he got a message from the base " Private Tarble, you are to next in line to fight Commander Radita, You are to appear before her within the next few minutes, prepare yourself." Sava looked shocked "what, why now of all times, we were about to, why is our luck so bad. You don't have to go, we can escape from here, the last few soldiers to fight her never came back, don't leave me."

Tarble"I can't, I will beat her, she can't be that much stronger, I have been training my ass off these 10 years. Sava get my royal armour, when I win, I will return as King and end this madness." Sava looks at him pleadingly, then sighs and walks off into his tent to get his royal Armour. He then removes his Armour given to him by Radita. Sava comes back with his armour "let me it put on" Tarble "sure go ahead." She then grabs the armour via the shoulder pads and lifts it above his head, in response he lifts his arms up and into the armour. She then gently lowers it onto Tarble who puts his arms through the arm holes. She gently pushes down again securing it to Tarble. Sava looking at him in his eyes pleadingly" come back to me." Tarble "don't worry, I'll come back." Sava grabs him by his shoulders"promise to come back to me." Tarble sighs "Sava I cross my heart I promise to come back to you." Tarble wakes up from his reverie at the remembering of his missing memories. Looking at Sava through the bars he saw the worry in her eyes. "You, I know you, you were in my dreams, I don't know why but I lost most of my memories. But now I remember you Sava. I don't have time to explain right now, I have to get you all out."

He then charges a small ki blast to cut the lock when he felt a pain on his back. A female voice announces "You Think that I couldn't feel your fight with the guards Tarble, stupid, you should have fought me first, at least then if you won you could have released the prisoners, With out trouble. Instead you go the cowards route and attempt to jail break them without expecting conflict from me. I expected better from you Tarble, especially from what I feel from your power, it has increased much since last we fought." Tarble swiftly turns to face the female."Radita." Standing before him was the female that he had seen in his memories, the one he was almost always in conflict with. Radita "no shit idiot, who else would it be?" Tarble immediately got into a fighting stance, Radita followed getting in her own. They launched at each other simultaneously, Tarble throwing a haymaker, Radita going for a jab to the jugular. Tarble clocks Radita just as her jab was about to connect, sending her reeling back. In retaliation she kicks him in the kidney, forcing Tarble grab his side. Radita takes the opportunity to get more punches and kicks to the kidney, stomach and sternum. Tarble having enough releases an explosion that knocks Radita off her feet, turning the tables he releases his own barrage of kicks and punches aiming for her face each time. Then he transforms to super saiyan, knocking her away. He charges forward then at the last second moves to her side and releases a ki blast. Radita felt his change in movement and transformed her self knocking him away as he released his blast.

He waited for her to rush in instead she released a Galick gun of significant strength. Tarble Calling on all his rage he tapped into the ozaru power and slapped the attack away. Radita shocked at his sudden increase in power that now made her power seem insignificant, even with the Acended power. She transformed to Acended anyway and prepared her most powerful attack the supernova. She put more and more power into it until it was the size of a planet and launched it at Tarble. He was infuriated that she was launching such a large and powerful attack so recklessly endangering everyone on the planet. He charged his most powerful Galick gun pouring in as much power as quickly as he could then released it. The two attacks collided Tarbles attack was pushing back towards Radita when it exploded doubling in size. Tarble pushed even more energy into his attack forcing the attack to explode further out in space. This caused the planet to crack and split from the force exerted. Then both Tarble and Radita at the sight of the planet stopped and rushed to the planet, they each pushed pieces of the planet back together as the lava rose up and the seas washed over the lava welding the planet back together. Both Radita and Tarble felt for the energies of the people, a million natives had died and all the saiyans were in their most powerful transformation. Radita turned to Tarble and stated " you can leave we have done enough damage."

Tarble "what about my followers?" Radita "you still have yet to defeat me" Tarble "no they are coming with me." Radita "then you will have to defeat me to free them." Tarble "we will fight far above the planet, in space" Radita then flew up past the stratosphere forming two ki shields one acting as a pressure suit and another to trap in oxygen. Tarble using a similar technique formed his own ki space suit and followed her. Once they were in space they charged at each other. Tarble struck first landing a blow on Radita who countered and kicked Tarble she then continued kicking and punching the saiyan prince ending with a massive strike sending him flying away. Tarble stopped him self and flew in a circular arc towards Radita who was charging a light grenade. She fired it as Tarble got close, forcing Tarble to block, the explosion left Tarble with a single bruise. He responded by firing a ki blast with his left hand while he kicked and after firing the ki blast punched Radita and charged up a purple ball of light in the right hand. Just when Radita thought the onslaught was over he released the purple ball of light into a stream of light "Gallick Shot" he yelled as he released the attack. Radita was hit with the full force of the attack. "Hmm not bad Tarble, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." Her body was covered in first degree burns, cuts and blood leaking out of wounds. She created a white ball of ki and sent it into the sky, burst and mix."

She then knocked Tarble away with a Surprise heavy punch and looked at the moon ball. Rapidly she began to grow in size, transforming into the Ozaru. And before Tarble could stop himself from flying backwards Radita Fired a mouth blast at him. Having now fully transformed she fired another this time with much more power. Tarble saw the blast coming at him but didn't have time to stop and dodge or make a stand with a Gallick gun. Instead he pushed his arms out trying to stop the attack and deflect it, but as the attack neared him, it became much larger. Tarble's eyes widened "that's too much I I can't stop this, and I can't move, it's coming too fast." Tarbles hands collided with the blast, his hands burning with pain and fire."I Can't lose, if I die they might be killed by Radita or worse loose their pride and be slaves the rest of their lives. RADITA I WONT LET YOU KEEP MY FOLLOWERS AS SLAVES, NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME." His body shook with a wild unyielding rage, as he was about to lose his faculties to the madness, he latched on to his memories. His power sky rocketed even more and once again in his Aura an Ozaru was seen seemingly Roaring. He felt his hair become even more spikier than before and he noticed lighting Dancing in his aura. With this new power he charged at Radita and fired a Gallick shot at her, she copped it, he then vanished but she moved, and when he reappeared she grabbed him with her massive hairy hand. To escape Tarble unleashed an explosive wave that knocked the hand back a bit. He then flew behind Radita and Fired a Gallick gun at her massive body. Radita Irritated fired a mouth blast Hitting Tarble close range sending him flying. She followed after him and punched him in the gut the kicked him diagonally upwards. As Tarble was sent flying even faster Radita Quickly Charged a very powerful Gallick gun then released it directly hitting Table. Tarble was left moving in space till he regained composure and control. He then shot Forwards releasing a barrage of kicks, punches and Tail whips onto Radita's Ozaru face.

Once she was a little disoriented he charged a really heavy punch and broke through what was left of her guard, she then doubled over and started floating in space, winded. Tarble then began Charging a Gallick gun, but this time it kept growing and growing and growing in power, then just before Radita was able to get ready to defend herself he released the Super Gallick gun, in her face. Radita was now covered in lacerations, hair was burnt off and blood was coming out of every wound. Radita then charged a punch and shot toward Tarble before Vanishing behind him making him start to turn around before Vanishing in front of him as he was still turning and released the Punch Doubling him over and making him float in space, she then Charged her ki, brought her hands together, a ki ball appeared between her hands and grew in size Rapidly till it was so large she had to hold it above her head as she kept pouring more and more power into it, by the time it was ready it was the size of a moon,"Planet Grenade" she fired the large ki ball towards Tarble who was just about ready to defend himself when he was hit with the blast. He was left with burns all over his body, lacerations with blood coming out of them. They both looked as bad as each other, their armour was now broken beyond any sort of repair, then they both started falling down to the planet.

The two saiyans collided with the planet at speed, creating two craters. Tarble landed loosing the transformation and all power, next to the prison which looked destroyed. Then five skinny individuals came rushing towards him, still in shackles. The dark red haired one, rushed to his side and started pulling him up. Tarble opened his eyes as he felt like his body was pulled up by the five figures including Sava. Sava"Come my prince finish this." Tarble then saw Radita on the ground, when he felt a single Ascended super saiyan and the children coming towards their position. He felt incredibly weak at that moment having used all his energy "We got to get the Fuck outta here, Now." Tarble then Grabbed the five of them, Sava with his tail, the two guys with his right hand, and the two females with his left hand. He shot towards his ship as fast as his weakened body could, dropped them in then started ship up heading for Tek Tek making sure to not touch the ground. He then flew slowly to the tank, took off his clothes and entered the tank as he had done many times before. As the ship started Taking off, Cassavo was mouth feeding a pill to Radita. She opened her eyes immediately "Cassavo, Thanks." Cassavo "the traitors are escaping, should we pursue?" Radita "They're not worth the effort, Notify the rest of the army that Tek Tek is to be left alone, Tarble Proved himself Capable." Cassavo frowning showing his dislike of the idea "but we can easily take him out and the rest of the traitors." Radita getting up, brushing the dust off her skin "Trust me it is better this way, if he stays out of our way, we stay out of his. We are still barely Surviving as a species after all. Isn't that why we escaped in the first place?"

The five Saiyans began raiding the ship for nutrient bars and shoving them in their mouths. An hour later Tarble was out of the tank and infront of him was Sava. Sava "ohh that hit the spot, haven't felt full for a very long time. So where are we going?" Tarble "Planet Tek Tek, where I grew up." Tarble looked at her and thought' how am I going to explain to her about Gure.' Sava looks at him " you look like you wanna say some thing, come on what is it?" Tarble "The reason I took so long to get back was coz, after escaping I forgot everything except my name, and where I grew up and your face. So I headed there, after a few years I married a local girl, a native, you could call her. Then after I was attacked by the PTO, it helped trigger my memories, so I trained to came back here and Get you guys back safe." Sava"Marriage that's like a mate? Isn't it?" Tarble surprised she was not mad sheepishly responded."yes, till death do us part, and all that." Sava frowning her eyes and putting her arms on her hips "Did you Mark Her?" Tarble confused "Mark?" Sava "did you bit her on the neck?About here" as she pointed to the left side of her neck. Tarble "uhh no, I didn't." Sava suddenly changed moods an smiled " It didn't Matter really, I never would of accepted it as a mating any way. Coz I had you first. Now do we have to go to Tek Tek. That is the first place Radita is going to look." Tarble "well there is another course already plotted in the navigation if you want." Sava had seen a second course showing multiple planets with varying gravities and selected it. "So multiple planets with greater gravities, was how you got so strong?" Tarble "yeah."

Sava"You are coming with me." She grabbed his hand and looked for bedrooms. Tarble was letting himself be pulled along by the red haired woman as they went into the closest bedroom she said" Finally after all these years we can be together." She pushed Tarble on to the bed and started kissing him, but then Tarble quickly turned then around, now he was on top, he then kissed her, then he smelled her, his canine teeth became more pronounced as he moved his mouth to the left side of the neck and bit down hard, sinking his teeth into her flesh. He then removed his teeth from her neck and resumed kissing her. The ship Zoomed off towards the predetermined course.

They strayed far from Radita's Influence and planetary control. They kept moving from planet to planet staying free and doing what they liked all while keeping away from the Planet Trade Organisation as well. They all grew stronger and eventually were able to unlock the Ozaru power without transforming with tutoring from their Prince. Tullece Continued in his pirating to fund his research asteroid station staff, attempting to invent many differ and useful contraptions and training equipment. He still remained separate from Radita's Army. Radita never even looked for Tarble, Vegeta( Hates Royalty) or Broly(especially since Vampa was never recorded in the database) Every Saiyan in her army was made a lord of the planet that they Conquered, and as tax they had to pay half of whatever valuables were mined.


End file.
